


Winter’s Hidden Warmth

by AvatarKai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, But I’ll Try My Best, Child Neglect, Circhester, Circhester Family, Circus Town | Circhester (Pokemon), Cousins, Cute Kids, Daddy Issues, Dynamax (Pokemon), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Friendship, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gen, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Hurt/Comfort, Kissaki City | Snowpoint City (Pokemon), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Loneliness, Mild Language, Mommy Issues, Not Familiar with British Slang, OC centric, Parental Issues, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Shyness, Slight Neglect, Slight Stonegardenshipping, Sweet auntie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Makuwa | Gordie, Trans Male Character, trans gordie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKai/pseuds/AvatarKai
Summary: Twelve year old Cala Nishimura is devastated to find that her parents pushed aside quality time with their daughter for an expedition to a faraway land. Instead, she is being sent across the seas to the unfamiliar region of Galar to stay with her aunt Melony and her family. How will the snowy town of Circhester welcome the struggling youth? What kind of challenges will she encounter during her time?
Comments: 126
Kudos: 72





	1. The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cala’s mother requests a shocking favor that will change Cala’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Pokémon related fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Also thank you to my friend Arctofleur on Tumblr for helping me get started with this. You’re amazing!

Snowpoint City, a wintry wonderland of a city located in the far north of the Sinnoh Region. Snow gently fluttered down on the quiet city, enveloping it in a thick, white blanket. The trees glistened as the falling flakes coated their leafless branches. The citizens went about their days, cheerfully trudging through the thick snow field. The children played, chucking snowballs at one another, building snow people, and making snow angels. The Ice type Pokémon who inhabited the city were right alongside them partaking in the fun. To the west of Snowpoint City, a girl and her partner Pokémon were on their way to have some fun of their own.

Twelve year old Cala happily skipped up the snowy hill of Acuity Lakefront, dragging her brand new wooden toboggan behind her. Her best friend, a Glaceon, trotted alongside her, equally as happy as her trainer. The pair reached the top and Cala promptly set her toboggan down along the edge. She scanned the slope below for nearby people or Pokémon. Not finding any, she sat down and tightly gripped the reins.

“Ready to go, Mizore?” She asked.

“Glace!” The Fresh Snow Pokémon yipped and jumped into her trainer’s lap.

Using her foot, Cala pushed off the edge of the hill and the toboggan began to descend. The wind whipped through Cala’s blonde hair as they gained speed. Both Pokémon and Trainer let out whoops of excitement as they raced down the slope. Snow pelted their faces, but neither had a care in the world. The toboggan started to lose speed and soon came to a full stop. Cala stood and dusted the snowflakes from her navy blue peacoat.

“Let’s go again!” Cala cheered. “Race you!” She grabbed the reins and broke into a run. Mizore bolted after her. Her being a Pokémon, Mizore easily surpassed her Trainer. Mizore gave a triumphant cry as she reached the top. Cala panted as she reached the top thirty seconds later. She slumped down onto the snow-covered ground.

“Hah...You only won because you have four legs and I have two,” she argued.

Mizore snorted at the excuse and Cala stuck her tongue out at the Pokémon. The pair mounted onto the toboggan and slid down the hill once more. Hours went by as the duo played in the snow. They made snow sculptures of various Pokémon, built a snow castle, made snow angels, and sled some more. They were having the time of their lives. So much so that they failed to realize that the sun was starting to set.

 _“Bzzt! Time to head home, Cala!”_ Cala’s white Rotom Phone slipped out of her pocket and floated in front of her. Her 8 pm reminder flashed on the screen. Cala frowned. “Already?”

 _“I’m afraid so. Your parents should be home by now,”_ Rotom responded.

Cala sighed and grabbed the reins of her toboggan. “Okay. C’mon, Mizore. Let’s go home.”

**___________________**

Snowpoint City was just a few minutes’ walk from Acuity Lakefront, so it didn’t take long for the pair to arrive in the snow-covered town. The lights from the buildings and lampposts illuminated the falling snowflakes, creating an illusion that light was falling from the sky. Cala loved seeing Snowpoint City at night. It never failed to amaze her with its beauty.

Cala’s house soon came into view. It was a beautiful, two-story, daffodil yellow house with a slate tile roof. A white picket fence surrounded the perimeter. The lights on the first floor were on, confirming that Cala’s parents were indeed home. Cala unlocked the gate and pushed it open. Cala’s dad’s Piloswine, who had been napping in his little house in the yard, shot up at the sound of the latch being unlocked. He sniffed the air and immediately recognized the scent of his master’s offspring. He rushed towards her and with no time to react, Cala was tackled to the ground by the one hundred twenty-three pound woolly mammoth Pokémon.

Cala giggled as the Piloswine’s nose nudged her cheek. She reached up to pet the furry Pokémon.

“Hey there, Manny. How are you today?” Cala cooed. Manny grunted happily in response. She scratched one of his floppy ears and Manny crooned. Had it not been for the huge hump on his back, he would have rolled onto his back like a Growlithe.

Cala chuckled. “Okay, Manny. I gotta go inside now.” Whining, Manny reluctantly got up off of the girl. Cala gave the Piloswine one last pet before opening the door to her house.

“Mom, dad, I’m home!” Cala called as she and Mizore wiped their feet on the welcome mat. Cala heard the familiar voice of her mother coming from the kitchen. It sounded like she was talking to someone.

“In the kitchen, Cala!” Her mother answered back. Cala removed her boots and made her way to the kitchen. Canta Malone-Nishimura was seated at the kitchen table, surrounded by stacks of paperwork. She was facing her laptop, holding a video call. She was a thick woman with the same golden blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes her daughter had. The woman looked up at her daughter. She took a look at her daughters lack of winter clothing and gave her a look of disapproval.

“Cala, how many times have I told you not to wear shorts outside?” She scolded.

Cala’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. She casted her eyes downward and twirled a lock of her hair. She had been scolded an absurd amount of times about wearing shorts outside. But she loved them. Unlike pants, shorts were comfy and easy to wear. And it wasn’t like she was going outside completely barelegged. She always put on a pair of white knee socks to keep her legs warm. The cold just didn’t bother her that much.

“Honestly, Cala. One of these days, you’re going to get hypothermia.” Canta turned back to her laptop with a sigh. “I thought she would have outgrown this by now.”

_“Well, that’s Ice-type trainers for you. It’s like we develop this immunity to the cold.”_

Cala perked up at the sound of the familiar Galarian accent.

“Ugh, don’t try to defend this, Mel!”

Cala’s face light up with excitement. She rushed to her mother’s side and gazed at the screen. On the screen was a plump woman with long pale blonde hair along with a streak of blue-gray and striking blue eyes. She was dressed in a comfortable white sweater paired with a matching thick scarf. The woman was a carbon copy of Canta aside from her much lighter blonde hair.

Cala grinned. “Auntie Melony!”

Melony smiled at the sight of her niece. “Cala, sweetheart! How are you?”

“I’m good,” Cala responded. “How are you guys?”

“We’re doing great over here. Winter and the triplets have been begging to talk to you all week. Especially Jade.”

Cala smiled at that. Though having never met in person, her triplet cousins were absolutely crazy about her, and the feeling was mutual. In fact, Cala loved all five of her cousins dearly. They were like the siblings she never had.

“Where are they anyway?”

“Taking a kip upstairs.” She sighed. “Took a while since all they wanted was to talk to you.”

Cala was touched by this. “I would love to talk to them, too.” Her smile started to falter. The last time she saw her aunt and cousins in person was just over three years ago, when Melony was pregnant with the triplets and had recently lost her husband Kuri.

“I miss you guys. When are you coming to visit?”

“Hopefully after this season’s Gym Challenge is over and done with, we could make a trip down there,” Melony answered.

“But, isn’t the Gym Challenge like two and a half months away?” The girl questioned. “Why can’t you come before then? Mom and dad won’t be working all of next month, so we could all be together.”

”Yes, but the gym isn’t quite finished yet. Plus, I have to whip my gym trainers back into shape.”

Cala’s expression started to fall, but suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head.

“What if we came to Circhester instead?” She suggested. “I’ve always wanted to see what mom’s hometown looked like.”

”Now, Cala, stop pestering your aunt,” Canta reprimanded.

Cala pouted in response. “But, mom-” Canta gave her daughter a stern look, which quickly shut her up. She looked down dejectedly and Melony’s heart ached.

“Don’t be sad, love. I promise we will come down to Snowpoint and visit.” Melony assured her. Cala looked back up at the screen with hope-filled eyes.

“Cross your heart?” She asked meekly.

“Cross my heart,” Melony repeated, forming a cross over her heart with her index finger.

“And you’ll bring a box of Circhester Sweets with you?” She arched an eyebrow.

Melony chuckled. “Of course I will.”

Cala’s smile returned to her face. Her aunt always knew how to make her smile. Whenever Melony promised Cala something or anyone for that matter, she always kept her word. It was one of the many things Cala loved about her.

”Cala, why don’t you go upstairs and wash up for dinner. I need to speak to your aunt alone.”

“Okay, mom.” She waved. “Bye, Auntie Melony! Say hi to everyone for me!”

”Cheerio, love! I’ll make sure to tell them.”

And with that, Cala and Mizore made their way upstairs.

**___________________  
**

Once Cala was out of earshot, Canta turned her attention back to her younger sister.

“So, Mel. I need a favor,” Canta declared, getting straight to the point.

“What kind of favor?” Melony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Canta exhaled sharply before responding. “Yukio and I are going on a big expedition and I need you to watch Cala.”

Melony’s blue eyes widened in shock. “An expedition? I thought you and Yukio were supposed to have a month’s holiday!”

“We were, but we overheard some of our colleagues talking about this unexplored ruins smack dab in the middle of Johto and Sinnoh! And legend says that it is one of the ties to Lord Arceus himself!” Canta explained excitedly. “So, we talked to the head researcher and she offered us spots on the expedition team. And naturally, we couldn’t refuse.”

Melony’s eyes narrowed as Canta went on her spiel. “That vacation was for you two to spend time with Cala. How could you just throw it away?”

“Oh, Mel, you don’t understand! If this expedition is successful, we’ll be world-renowned researchers! Two unknown researchers making the discovery of a lifetime!”

Canta’s excitement only made Melony angrier. She felt it bubbling in her chest.

“So, fame is more important than spending time with your twelve year old daughter?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Don’t be silly, Mel. Of course my job isn’t as important as Cala, but this is a huge opportunity for Yukio and I. Cala will understand. It isn’t the first time we’ve gone on a work-related trip.” Melony caught the blasé tone Canta spoke in when she uttered that last sentence. The anger inside her tripled. She wanted nothing more than to scream some sense at her older sister. But, she refrained, in fear of waking up her babies.

“You’re sure acting like your job is more important!” she hissed. This is your first non national holiday vacation in what, three years? And you’re blowing off spending time with your daughter for some silly little exploring trip that could end up not being tied to Arceus at all? How could you abandon her like that?”

Canta’s eye twitched. “I am not abandoning her! I am taking an opportunity so she can have all the nice things in life! Sometimes, parents have to make sacrifices! I’d expect you of all people to know that.” Her faded Galarian accent was starting to become prominent as she raised her voice.

“Yes, I do sometimes have to sacrifice time with my kids for my career as a Gym Leader. But, I always make it up to them! I don’t make empty promises with them!”

Canta gasped, clearly offended. “I have never made empty promises to Cala!”

Melony gave her a prolonged look of disdain. “Really?”

Canta sweat dropped. She let out a tired, defeated sigh. “Okay, maybe I’ve made a few empty promises to her. But this is really important and beneficial to us! She’ll thank us later when we can buy her everything her little heart desires.”

Melony pinched the bridge of her nose and gave a slight shake of her head. Sometimes, talking to her sister felt like talking to a brick wall. Even her three year old triplets had more sense than her.

“So, will you please watch her? You know how she’s been dying to see you again and the triplets could finally meet her in person.”

The Ice-type leader let out a long sigh. “How long is this expedition?”

“Shouldn’t be more than two months. She’ll be out of your hair before the Gym Challenge starts.”

“And when are you leaving?”

“Three weeks from tomorrow.“

She let out another sigh. “Fine…”

A grin spread onto Canta’s features. “Great! Thanks, Mel! I knew I could count on you. Well, I’ve got to get dinner ready. Ta-ta!” Before Melony could say anything else, Canta slammed the laptop shut. She slumped back in her seat.

“Glad that’s over. Only thing to do now is tell Cala.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is done! Thank you for reading. Please tell me your thoughts in the comments, they are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it. If you’re wondering what Cala looks like, the link to my Tumblr Post about her is on my profile. There is also some lore about her.


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canta and Yukio reveal to her their plans to Cala. How will she take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring some tissues and hold onto your seats. This chapter is a feels fest.

Cala skipped happily downstairs with Mizore right alongside her. She was dressed in a blue oversized Glaceon t-shirt and a pair of comfortable black shorts. She made her way into the dining room. Both her mother and father were seated at the table. The paperwork that littered the table a while ago was replaced with bowls of food. Cala’s mouth watered as the smell of dinner wafted through the room.

“Hi, dad!” Cala greeted, walking over and wrapping her arms around her father’s neck. Yukio Nishimura smiled adoringly at his only child. He was a man of medium build with kind steel gray eyes and natural white hair.

”Hello, my little Calabash.” He gave her a light peck on the cheek. “Go feed Mizore and sit down. Your mother made your favorite.” A smile formed on Cala’s lips. With her parents’ busy and hectic schedules, they were always tired and rarely had the time to cook. Most of the time, Cala either had to eat cheap takeout or cook her own meals, which mainly consisted of instant ramen, rice, and anything else that came in a box. Whenever Canta or Yukio cooked, it was always something Cala looked forward to.

Cala raced towards the cabinets and grabbed a box of organic Poké Chow made specifically for Ice-type Pokémon. After filling Mizore’s food bowl and putting fresh water into her water bowl, Cala eagerly plopped down in the empty chair at the other end of the table. In front of her was her favorite meal: teriyaki Basculin, vegetable ramen with two sunny side up eggs, vegetable potstickers with a sweet dipping sauce, and Slowpoke Tail fried rice with broccoli and fried eggs. In the center of the table was a pitcher of iced green tea.

Cala licked her lips. “This looks fantastic, mom!” She clasped her hands together and bowed her head. “Itadakimasu.” The family began to eat in relative silence. Canta and Yukio exchanged glances while Cala tore into her food with the vigor of a pack of starving Mightyena. Telling their daughter would be no easy feat.

“So, when are you gonna tell her?” Canta mouthed.

“I thought you would,” Yukio mouthed back.

“Why me?”

“Because, you’re so straightforward. And aren’t mothers supposed to be good at these types of things?”

“Well, Cala is a daddy’s girl.” she argued. “If anything, she listens to you more than me. So, she would be more likely to understand.”

“Are you kidding? It would break her heart, not to mention mine as well,” he fired back. “I can barely say no to her. What makes you think I’m capable of telling her that we’re going away for two months?”

Canta rolled her eyes. “You’re being way too dramatic about this. She’s twelve, not two. It’s not going to traumatize her.”

Cala caught a glimpse of her parents as they whispered and mouthed words to one another. The expressions on their faces were tense, though Cala could see a bit of worry present on her father’s face. Cala began to worry herself. Though they didn’t fight often, there have been times where Canta and Yukio have gotten into some arguments, some more tame than others. A few of them even happened right in front of Cala. She bit her lip, debating whether she should butt in and try to ease the tension. She took a slight breath before deciding to intervene.

“Um…are you okay, mom and dad?” She asked timidly.

The couple broke their gaze and turned their attention to their daughter. Yukio let out a sigh.

“Sweetie,” he said as gently as he could. “Your mother and I have something important we need to tell you.”

“Okay,” Cala replied, dipping a potsticker into the sauce before taking a bite. “What is it?”

Yukio hesitated before starting. “So...you know how your mother and I were given a month’s vacation from work?”

“Uh huh,” Cala nodded, a smile forming on her lips. “I’m very excited. I can’t wait for your vacation to start. We can go sledding and have snowball fights and maybe we can ice skate on Lake Acuity!”

Yukio internally cringed at his daughter’s jubilant expression. “W-well, Calabash, w-we might not be able t-to do all of that stuff,” he stuttered.

“Of course we can!” Cala assured him. “I can teach you guys how to ice skate, just like Auntie Melony taught me! It’s easy!”

Yukio glanced at his wife for help. Canta sighed. “Listen, Cala. Instead of a vacation, we are going away for two months on an expedition to an uncharted territory.”

Cala gasped, her eyes glittering with excitement. “Really?” Her parents exchanged looks of surprise and confusion. Neither of them expected that reaction from her. “Uhh...yeah...” they trailed off in unison.

“That’s so cool! Where is it?”

“Well, we don’t know exactly where it is, but it’s somewhere between Sinnoh and Johto. And legend says that it is tied to Arceus,” Canta explained.

“That sounds exciting,” Cala replied. Canta and Yukio breathed a sigh of relief, a major weight being lifted off their chests.

Canta smirked at her husband. “See? I told you she’d be ok.”

Yukio rolled his eyes but a smile was present on his face.

Cala took a sip of her iced green tea. “So, when are we leaving?”

Canta and Yukio could feel their hearts drop into their stomachs. They glance at each other and then back at their daughter who was staring innocently at them, expecting an answer.

”Uh...um...honey, you wanna take this one?” Yukio murmured.

Canta gave him a slight glare before turning back to Cala. “Well, this is a work-related trip, Cala. So, it’s just going to be me and dad.”

Cala’s expression started to fall. “W-what...?”

“The head researcher offered us spots on an exploration team to go explore an undiscovered ruins. Of course, we had to accept.”

Cala felt her heart start to crack. Work? But they were supposed to be on vacation.

“I don’t understand...” Cala mumbled, tears starting to form in her eyes. “This vacation was for us to spend time together...”

“I know, sweetie. But, this is really important to us. If this is successful, your dad and I will be famous,” Canta tried to explain to the twelve year old.

“S-so, fame is more important t-than me..?” Her voice started to crack, which alerted Mizore and crushed her father’s heart.

“Oh, no, Cala. You’re the most important thing to us,” Yukio told her gently.

“Well, it doesn’t really seem like it,” Cala replied with a slight edge to her voice. She could feel a mix of sadness and anger rising in her chest.

“This is a big opportunity for us and it will definitely benefit you if it is successful. Please try to understand.” Yukio reached for her hand, but she jerked it away.

“What’s there to understand?” Cala’s voice started to rise in volume. “That my parents care more about their job than me? That my own parents are leaving their twelve year old daughter alone while they go on a two month journey to Arceus knows where? No, I don’t understand that!”

“Cala, calm down,” Canta said sternly. “You won’t be alone. You’ll be staying with your aunt.

Normally, Cala would jump at the chance to be able to spend time with her aunt. However this time, hearing that made her angrier.

“Oh, that’s better!” she replied sarcastically. “Sending me halfway across the globe. That makes everything better!”

“Change your tone, Cala. I am your mother,” Canta ordered through gritted teeth.

“Well, you don’t act like it!”

Canta gasped. “Cala Anne! How dare you say that! I’ve given you a roof over your head, food in your belly, and every luxury I could give you for the past twelve years! How dare you look me in the eye and say I don’t act like a mother!”

Something inside of Cala snapped. She abruptly pushed her chair back and stood up, her body trembling with rage. “A real mother wouldn’t push aside quality time with her only child and send her halfway across the globe for some stupid trip! A real mother would be there emotionally available for her child!”

Yukio placed a hand on Cala’s shoulder. “Cala, sweetie, stop. You don’t mean that.”

Cala glared at him. The fact that her father is okay with this is what hurt Cala the most. From day one, she had been “daddy’s little girl”. Even though she didn’t spend much time with him, she was still a daddy’s girl.

“H-how could you be okay with this? I-I though you loved me!” Her voice started to crack and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I do, Cala!” Yukio insisted. “It’s just...just...” He struggled to find his words. Cala harshly shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

“It’s just that you love your job more, right?!” When he failed to respond, Cala’s heart crumbled.  
  
“Why did you guys even bother having me if you were just going to commit more to your job than your own child?”

“Enough!” Canta hollered louder than an Exploud using Hyper Voice. Cala flinched and Mizore cowered in the corner.

“Go to your room right now, young lady!” She said sternly, pointing to the stairs.

With clenched fists and a broken heart, Cala turned on her heels and stomped upstairs. A few seconds later, the loud slam of a door could be heard. Mizore quickly glanced at Canta and Yukio with narrowed eyes. Though she didn’t understand what the commotion was about, it had caused her trainer to become angry, which was more than a good reason to be mad at them. She made her way to the stairs, but not before turning back and giving her trainer’s parents a low growl. She raced up the stairs to her trainer’s room. The door was shut, but luckily, Yukio had installed a Poké door for Mizore to go in and out as she pleased. She slipped through the door and was immediately met with the sniffles and muffled cries of her trainer.

**___________________**

Cala sat on her bed with her knees to her chest, sobbing. She couldn’t believe her parents. They would rather go explore some silly ruins than spend time with their own child. It pained her to think that they loved their job more than her, especially her father. He was the one who showed her more love out of the two.

Mizore’s ears drooped in sadness as she listened to her trainer’s pitiful sobs. She leapt onto her bed and brushed her head against Cala’s arm, letting her know she was there.

Cala sniffled, lifting her head to see her best friend staring at her with a worried expression.

“It’s not fair, Mizore!” Cala bawled. “Every time I try to spend time with them, they always blow me off for work!”

“Glace...” Mizore whined sadly.

”I-I try to be a good daughter for them, so that they would want to spend time with me. But, no matter how hard I try, mom barely spares me a second glance and dad...” she choked up at how her dad had failed to answer if he loved his job more than her. She bowed her head, weeping more. Her breathing was ragged.

Mizore frowned. She had never seen her trainer cry this much before. She hated seeing Cala sad. She stood on her hind legs, front legs resting on Cala’s knees, and began licking her tears away. When Cala lifted her head again, Mizore brushed her head against hers, purring softly.

Cala reached out and held Mizore’s head in her shaking palms.

“Is there something wrong with me that makes them not want to spend time with me?” She whimpered.

“Glace, Glaceon, Glace...” Mizore purred, shaking her head

It took a while, but with Mizore’s help, Cala’s cries were reduced to small whimpers and hiccups. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose. Mizore jumped into Cala’s lap and pushed her front paws against her chest, wanting her to lie down.

Cala obeyed, laying down in a fetal position, resting her head on one of her snowflake-shaped pillows. Mizore snuggled up right beside her. Cala’s arms wrapped themselves around Mizore’s body and she buried her face into her fur, the coldness of it bringing her comfort.

“T-thank you, Mizore,” Cala sniffled. “You’re my best friend...”

“Glace...” she hummed lowly.

The two laid there in total silence. They could vaguely hear Canta and Yukio’s voices from downstairs, but decided to tune them out. Cala’s eyes began to grow heavy. She snuggled closer to Mizore.

“I...love you Mizore.” And soon, Cala drifted off to sleep with the aid of Mizore’s soothing and melodic purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I teared up writing this. Raise your hands if you hate Cala’s parents, because I sure do! Make sure to comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night!


	3. The Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks have passed since Cala’s fight with her parents and she’s headed for Galar in the morning. Will she and her parents resolve their conflict or will they leave things on a sour note?

_Three weeks later..._

Lake Acuity had always been a sort of sanctuary for Cala. It was where Melony taught her how to ice skate when she was just a toddler. It was where she spent the majority of her days playing with Mizore. It was like a second home to her. Very few people went there; their fear of the lake guardian, Uxie, wiping their memories clean as it was depicted in legends is what kept them away. Lake Acuity as a whole was beautiful. The snow blanketed the craggy ground and wild Pokémon shuffled quickly through the tall grass, doing whatever it is wild Pokémon do. The soothing sound of the waves lapping at the lakeside rang throughout the area. It was peaceful, just the way Cala liked it.

Cala sat cross legged at the lake’s edge with Mizore in her lap as she stared at the semi-frozen lake in front of her. After staying in the house for so long, she had hoped to get one last skate in before she had to leave for Galar in the morning. Unfortunately, the temperature had risen just enough for some of the ice to melt, making it no longer safe for anyone, not even someone as small and light as Cala, to skate on the surface.

The girl let out a long sigh. It had been three weeks since that explosive fight with her parents and those three weeks flew by faster than a Latios, much to her dismay. Ever since the fight, she avoided her parents whenever they were home. She stayed cooped up in her room, only coming out to use the bathroom or to make food. She wasn’t in the mood to play outside or even play with the Nintendo Switch she received from Melony on her birthday back in February. Yukio repeatedly tried to get her to open the door and talk, but Cala wouldn’t budge. It pained him that his child was ignoring him, but he ultimately decided that she needed some space. Canta didn’t even bothered trying to talk. She was still hurt over Cala calling her a bad mother. It didn’t really matter to Cala. She didn’t want to speak to her mother anyway. The only ones Cala did talk to were Mizore, who stayed right by her side the whole time, and Melony, who comforted her over the phone. She promised to have Cala’s favorite treat, Circhester Sweets, waiting for her when she arrived, which made the girl smile.

Cala broke a rice cracker in half and fed a piece to Mizore. She nibbled on her piece and glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting, painting the sky a warm orange hue.

 _I’m sure gonna miss this place,_ she thought. _But_ _it’s just for two months. And it won’t be that bad. I’ll be with Auntie Melony, Gordie, Winter, and the triplets. I’ll finally get to meet the triplets!_ Cala smiled at the though of finally meeting her three year old triplet cousins.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling grass. She craned her neck back to see a little Snorunt peeking out from the blades of grass. It peered at Cala with its icy blue eyes.

 _That’s weird. Snorunt don’t usually come out until it’s nighttime,_ she mused. Nevertheless, she smiled warmly at the Snow Hat Pokémon.

“Hello there, little guy,” she greeted.

The Snorunt returned her smile and scampered over to the pair. Cala reached out to pet it.

“Are you hungry?”

“Sno!” The Snorunt replied.

Cala took another rice cracker and handed it to the Snow Hat Pokémon. “Here you go.”

“Snorunt, Sno!” The Snorunt cheered happily, doing a little dance before munching on the rice cracker. Cala giggled, stroking its yellow cloak. Many of the wild Ice-type Pokémon that lived in and around Snowpoint were drawn to Cala. They just loved to be around her, though Cala didn’t understand why. She wasn’t complaining by any means. Though she had to make sure to show Mizore plenty of extra love as she tended to get a bit jealous whenever that happened.

The Snorunt sat beside her and together, the three of them ate and stared at the sunset in silence, enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t as fun as ice skating, but it was just what Cala needed.

The peaceful moment was soon interrupted by a loud chirp from Cala’s Rotom Phone. 

_“Bzzt! You have a message from Mom!”_ Rotom informed.

Cala grabbed her phone from her coat pocket. The message from her mother appeared on the screen.

_Come Home. You still haven’t finished packing._

Cala rolled her eyes and sighed. “Come on, Mizore. Mom wants us back home.”

Mizore obediently jumped off of Cala’s lap, allowing her to stand up.

“We gotta head home now,” Cala told the Snorunt. Snorunt frowned, not wanting Cala to leave just yet.

“I know,” Cala frowned as well. “But my mom wants me home. And I’m sure you have some family that you need to be getting back to as well.”

As if on cue, the grass behind them rustled and four more Snorunt popped out. They were slightly bigger than the other one.

“Snorunt!” they said in unison, calling out to the other Snorunt.

“See? They’re waiting for you.”

Cala bent down to the frowning Snorunt and place five rice crackers into its stubby, spherical hands.

“Here. Share these with your buddies,” she told it. The Snorunt grinned again and skipped towards its friends. The quintet of Snorunt did a little dance of happiness as they were reunited.

_Those other Snorunt sure are happy to be with that little Snorunt._ She thought, smiling sadly. _I wish mom was like that..._

She was pulled from her thoughts by the chorus of cries from the group of Snorunt. They waved at her, each with a smile on their face. This caused a genuine smile to spread across Cala’s face. She waved back and so did Mizore.

“Bye, guys!”

And with that, both Pokémon and Trainer trudged through the thick snow to make their way back home.

**___________________**

It was nearly dark outside when Cala set foot inside the Nishimura residence. She had dreaded coming home and decided to take her sweet time walking through Acuity Lakefront and the city. The smell of dinner wafted through the air. It didn’t smell anything like Canta or Yukio’s home cooking, which only meant one thing: takeout.

After removing her boots and peeling off her coat, Cala made a beeline for the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the takeout containers set neatly on the table. Her parents were also present at the table.

“Hey, Calabash,” Yukio greeted, somewhat despondently.

“Hey,” Cala replied quietly.

“When you get settled, come and eat dinner with us.”

Cala wanted to tell him that she “had” to finish packing, but the desperate look on her father’s face made her decide against it.

“Okay, dad.”

Dinner was silent as usual, only this time, it was an uncomfortable, tense silence. Cala poked at her soba noodle soup with her chopsticks, not feeling very hungry, which was a surprise. Yukio’s steel gray eyes shifted back and forth between his wife and his daughter. They had barely acknowledged each other following the argument. Canta was still hurt over the bad mother comment and Cala, rightfully so, was still deeply hurt over the whole ordeal. However, being that Cala was headed for Galar in the morning, he didn’t want to leave things on a bad note.

Yukio sighed, placing his chopsticks down. “Okay. I think we need to address the Donphan in the room,” he declared.

“What’s there to address?” Cala mumbled, staring at her bowl of noodles. She stabbed the yolk of her sunny side up egg with her chopstick. “You guys are leaving in two days and sending me to a whole other region while you go explore some ruins,” —she took a bite of the egg— “I don’t think there’s much that needs to be addressed.”

“Sweetie...” Yukio placed his hand on top of hers. “Can you look at me please?” Cala hesitated but obeyed. Her sky blue eyes met his steel gray ones.

“I don’t want to leave things on a sour note,” he said sincerely. “I think we should talk this out so we can understand one another and get our feelings out. What do you think?”

Cala nodded. She had a lot she wanted to get off her chest and venting to Mizore and Melony only helped but so much. She needed to address her feelings to the ones who caused them.

Yukio turned to his wife. “Canta? Is that okay with you?”

Canta let out a quiet exhale before nodding.

“You can go first, Cala,” Yukio said, turning his attention back to her.

Cala exhaled sharply, locking eyes with both of her parents.

“When you told me that you were getting a month’s vacation, I was excited. You haven’t been off of work for that long since Uncle Kuri died. I’ve waited so long for it, and you knew that. And when you said that you were going on an exploration and leaving me, it hurt me...” Cala’s voice started to crack. “It really hurt because it made me think that you don’t want to spend time with me. And it’s not like you haven’t done this before. But this time hurts the most. I had so much I wanted to do with you guys...”

Yukio’s heart ached. He gently squeezed his daughter’s hand.

“We do want to spend time with you Calabash, honest to Arceus we do. But sometimes, work has to come first.”

“It seems like work always comes first...” Cala frowned.

“I know it does, sweetie, and I’m very sorry. In fact, your mother and I owe you a huge apology for this whole ordeal. We haven’t been very fair to you. From the bottom of our hearts, we are incredibly sorry,” he said sincerely.

Cala glanced at her mother, who had been relatively silent the entire time. Canta took a sharp breath before speaking.

“Cala, I’m very sorry for all of this,” she began. “I was the one who convinced your father to do this and it wasn’t right of us to put our job before you. However, this expedition could change our lives, not just ours, but yours as well. We’ve done our best to give you everything that you needed and wanted. So when you said that I don’t act like a mother, it hurt me. It made me feel like everything that I’ve done for you was for nothing, like you don’t appreciate me.”

Cala could feel the guilt creeping up in her chest. She wasn’t thinking when she said all of those mean things. She was just so angry and hurt.

“I do appreciate the things you’ve done for me,” Cala replied. “But it’s not enough. Sure, the material things are nice, but sometimes, I don’t want new clothes or video games. I just want my parents to be there for me.” A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Mizore, sensing her trainer’s sadness, rushed towards Cala and jumped into her lap. She stroked Mizore’s cold fur.

Canta could feel tears of her own forming in her eyes. “I promise we’ll make it up to you after the expedition,” she swore. Yukio nodded in agreement.

Cala locked eyes with her parents once more. “Cross your heart?”

“Cross our hearts,” they responded.

Cala arched an eyebrow, unconvinced. “You have to make a cross over your heart like Aunt Melony does. That means you truly mean it.”

Canta and Yukio chuckled lightly and made a cross over their hearts with their fingers. “Cross our hearts.”

Yukio smiled. “How about a family hug?”

Yukio and Canta pulled Cala into a Bewear hug, sandwiching both her and Mizore between them.

Cala groaned. “Mom, dad...”

“Glace!” Mizore complained.

The adults chuckled.

**___________________**

Cala stared at her bedroom ceiling, deep in thought. Multiple thoughts raced through her mind, but the one that was eating at her the most was the talk with her parents. She didn’t exactly feel satisfied and that’s what bothered her.

She turned to Mizore, who was curled up on her designated pillow.

“Mizore?” she called. The Glaceon trilled, lifting up her head in response to her name.

“Is it bad that I’m still a bit mad at mom and dad?”

“Glace?” she tilted her head in confusion.

“I mean, yes, they did apologize, but they’re still going on the expedition. So, the apology is meaningless in a way.” Cala frowned. She reached out and ran her fingers through Mizore’s fur. “Does that make me a bad daughter?”

“Glace...” Mizore moved closer to her trainer. “Glaceon, Glace, Glace.”

Cala sighed. She scratched behind Mizore’s ear, causing her to purr.

“I just feel guilty that I’m still a bit mad...”

“Glace, Glace.” Mizore nudged her hand with her head. A small smile spread on Cala’s features.

“Though, they did say they would make it up to me...” she yawned. “I just hope they keep that promise.”

Cala pulled her white blanket over her body. “Rotom, set an alarm for 6:30 am.”

Rotom chirped. _“Bzzt! You got it, Cala! Alarm set for 6:30 am tomorrow morning!”_

“Thanks, Rotom,” Cala smiled tiredly. “Connect to your charger and enter sleep mode.”

The Rotom Phone floated over to its wireless charger and connected to it. _“Bzzt! Now entering sleep mode. Goodnight!”_

“I think we should get some sleep ourselves. We gotta wake up early tomorrow,” Cala said. Mizore nodded in agreement. She curled up next to Cala.

“Goodnight, Mizore,” Cala whispered.

“Glace, Glace,” Mizore responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s chapter three. Next time on Winter’s Hidden Warmth, Cala sets off for the Galar Region. Don’t forget to comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading and have a blessed day/night.
> 
> P.S. I can’t believe nobody caught on to the name scheme yet lol. Canta is short for Cantaloupe. Get it? Canta and Melony? Cantaloupe and Melon? I’ll stop...  
> Cala is named after the Calabash, or bottle gourd, hence why Yukio calls her Calabash as a nickname.  
> Melony’s dead husband’s name Kuri comes from the red Kuri winter squash. Melony’s other kids have gourd/melon inspired names as well, so look out for that.


	4. Galar-bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Cala to head to the Galar Region

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. School was taking up way too much of my time for me to write. Like seriously, teachers think we don't have lives outside of school. Just because I'm quarantined, doesn't mean I don't have other things I want/have to do. Ugh. Thank God the semester is over.
> 
> Also, forgive me I do not know how airport procedure works as I have never been on a plane before.

_“Time to wake up, Cala! Time to wake up, Cala! Time to wake up, Cala!”_ Cala’s Rotom Phone screamed at her in the most annoying voice imaginable. Cala groaned, pulling the covers over her face. Mizore whined, placing her paws over her ears to block out the irritating noise.

“Rotom, snooze for ten minutes...” Cala mumbled tiredly.

_“Bzzt! Sure thing, Cala! Snoozing for ten minutes!”_

Cala sighed in relief as Rotom went back into sleep mode. She curled up and dozed off once more. As soon as she could feel herself drifting back into dreamland, Cala’s phone went off again, this time much louder.

 _“Bzzt! Wakey wakey, eggzzz and bakey!”_ Rotom cried out.

“Ugh, just five more minutes...please...” Cala whined, pulling a pillow over her head.

 _”Bzzt! Sorry, no can do!”_ Rotom responded, hovering over Cala’s blanketed form. _“You’ve got a schedule to stick to if you don’t want to miss your flight!”_

Cala groaned again before pulling herself up. “Schedule..?” She yawned.

 _“Precisely! You’ve got to be out of the house by 7:35 to catch the 7:45 boat to Sunyshore City. You should arrive at Sunyshore International Airport at 8:15 and proceed with airport security check, which for international flights, could take approximately ninety minutes. Then, you would board the plane at approximately 10:15 and finally, you would depart for Wyndon Intern_ _ational Airport between 10:45 and 11 o’clock,”_ Rotom explained.

“And exactly how long is the flight?”

_“The total flight duration from Sunyshore City, Sinnoh to Wyndon, Galar is approximately twelve hours and twenty minutes. You should be landing in Galar at 3:20 pm Galarian Standard Time, which is 11:20 pm Sinnohan Standard Time.”_

Cala whined. This trip was overwhelming her and she hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet! Cala glanced up at Rotom’s screen. It was currently 6:44 am, which meant she only had fifty-one minutes to shower, get dressed, and eat before she had to leave the house. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stretched, a satisfied sigh leaving her mouth at the pops and cracks. She pushed her feet into her plush Glaceon slippers and made her way to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

**___________________**

Cala and Mizore arrived in the dining room roughly a half hour later. Cala wore a blue and white short-sleeved, striped top, some black shortalls, a pair of white knee high socks, and her signature large blue hair bow. Canta and Yukio were preoccupied with cooking breakfast. Despite being unbelievably tired, Cala’s mouth watered at the smell.

“Morning...” she yawned, slumping down at the dining room table. Yukio turned to her and smiled. “Good morning, Calabash!” He walked over and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Canta smiled and said good morning as well. Cala propped her head up with her arm. Her eyes were fluttering, fighting sleep. Mizore was fighting off the tiredness as well. She could barely keep her head up and nearly face planted into her food bowl.

Yukio chuckled. “Looks like someone’s still sleepy.”

“The morning is evil, dad,” Cala complained, causing Yukio and Canta to laugh heartily.

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane. It’s a twelve hour flight,” Canta reminded her. “Just try not to sleep too much or else you’ll be up all night and jet lag will hit you harder.”

Cala nodded slowly, only half listening.

Breakfast was soon served. It was Cala’s favorite: tamago keke gohan, steamed rice mixed with a raw egg and soy sauce, miso soup with spinach and tofu, and tamagoyaki, a rolled omelette. Her rice was topped with some seared Seaking and a few strips of nori. Canta and Yukio, however, were eating their steamed rice with natto, fermented soybeans. Cala never understood the appeal of it. It had a odd odor, similar to moldy cheese, and it tasted like it too. Cala wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell.

“Itadakimasu.”

The family began to eat, but instead of their normal silence, they talked.

“So, Cala, are you excited to see your aunt Melony?” Yukio asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Cala nodded, plucking a piece of Seaking from her rice and shoving it in her mouth. “Not just Auntie Melony, but everyone else as well. I also can’t wait to see Circhester.”

“Well, you’ll be right at home in Circhester,” Canta responded. “It’s just like Snowpoint, just a tad bit warmer; it’s located right below these beautiful snowy mountains. And everywhere you look, there’s a Snom.”

“Snom?” Cala questioned.

“They’re such darling little creatures. So small and adorable.” Canta sighed fondly. “You’ll love them when you see them for yourself.”

“There are also some great ice cream shops there, too,” Yukio mentioned. Cala hummed at that. She had only had ice cream a handful of times. The shops in Snowpoint simply did not sell any because it was always cold. Her absolute favorite flavor was mint chocolate chip.

The family soon finished their breakfast. “Cala, why don’t you go upstairs and bring your stuff down?” Yukio said, standing up to bring the dishes to the sink.

“Are you sure? You don’t need help with the dishes?”

Canta waved her off. “We’ll take care of it. Go on now. We’re leaving in fifteen minutes.”

Cala nodded and made her way upstairs with Mizore trailing behind her.

**___________________**

Cala stared at her room for the last time. She didn’t have a lot of stuff in her room before packing, but now, it looked even more bare. Cala looked at her light blue walls. Her fingers brushed over the painted white snowflakes. She glanced at her bed, which was stripped of her favorite plushies, leaving it with only the plain white sheets and pillows. Next to it was her Snorlax beanbag chair, where she spent countless hours reading or playing on her Switch. Her bookshelf was right behind it, stacked with all of her favorite books. If she could, she would take everything with her. However, she only had a large suitcases and a backpack, so she only packed the things that were most important to her.

A soft sigh escaped Cala’s lips. _Goodbye, room._ She thought. Even though she would only be gone for two months, she would miss her room.

“Cala!” Canta called from downstairs. “Come on, we’re leaving! We have to catch the boat!”

Cala let out another sigh and grabbed ahold of her suitcase. "Coming!" she responded.

“Let’s go, Mizore.” 

The pair made their way downstairs, where Canta and Yukio were waiting by the front door. “Do you have everything?” Yukio asked, handing Cala her coat and blue sneakers. Cala nodded, taking her coat and slipping it on and placing her sneakers on her feet.

Canta handed her a pile of various documents. “This is your passport, Trainer ID card, Visa, and all your other documents. These are very important, so don’t lose them.”

“I won’t,” Cala replied, placing the bag into her backpack.

“Now, let’s get going. The boat leaves in ten minutes.”

Yukio grabbed Cala’s suitcase and the family exited their house. Manny perked up at the sound of the door shutting. He sniffed the air and immediately recognized the scent of Cala, Yukio, and Canta. He rushed over to the trio.

Cala smiled sadly at the Piloswine as he pressed himself against her legs, standing on his stubby hind legs. She stroked the hump on his back tenderly.

“Goodbye, Manny. I’ll miss you,” she whispered. The Swine Pokémon let out a confused grunt. Cala gently tried to push Manny back down, but the woolly mammoth Pokémon stood his ground. “Manny, I gotta go now...”

“Manny, get down,” Yukio ordered. “We’re going to be late.” Manny whined, but obeyed his trainer’s orders. Cala reached out and scratched behind one of Manny's ears. “ Don’t worry, boy. I’ll see you soon. I promise.” 

The family began their trek to the harbor. Cala lagged behind her parents as she gazed at Snowpoint’s gorgeous scenery. The falling snowflakes kissed her face. She could see the adults trudging through the think snow as they headed of to work and heard the distinct laughter of other children and Pokémon as they played as usual. She would miss this scene. She looked to her left, seeing the path that lead to Acuity Lakefront. She would miss walking down that path everyday.

Snowpoint’s harbor soon came into view and the briny smell of saltwater filled Cala’s nostrils. The S.S. Freeze, a small yet well-built ferry, was was docked at the pier. Dozens of passengers were lined up and were already boarding the boat. The line moved pretty quickly and soon enough, they were on board. The interior of the S.S. Freeze was pretty standard for a ferry; nothing too fancy. However, the ferry was packed to the brim with passengers. The swaying of the boat didn't help much either as Cala found herself bumping into multiple people as she, Canta, and Yukio maneuvered through the crowd. Cala had to scoop Mizore up to avoid her getting separated or stepped on.

“Can I go out onto the deck?” Cala asked once her parents had found a suitable place to sit. “It’s too crowded here...”

Canta nodded in response. “Just be careful.”

Cala shrugged her backpack off and made her way up the steps to the top deck. Much to her relief, there weren't many people on the deck. She made a beeline for the afterdeck, which gave a clear view of Snowpoint and had no one in the vicinity. She placed Mizore on the floor and rested her arms on the guardrail, staring off at her snowy hometown. A wave of sadness washed over her. She could faintly hear laughter over the loud, crashing waves.

Mizore climbed onto the guardrail and gave her trainer a worried look.

“Glaceon?”

“Mmm?” Cala turned her attention to her partner, noticing the worried look on her face. She forced a small smile. “No, no, I’m fine.”

“Glace...” Mizore narrowed her eyes.

Cala sighed. “Okay, fine.” She turned back to Snowpoint. A small gust of wind blew through her blonde hair. “I guess I’m just sad to be leaving...”

“Glace?” She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“Don't get me wrong, I’m happy to be going to Galar, but it’s....just...” Cala trailed off, struggling to find the right words to describe her feelings. She let out a quiet exhale. “I don’t know...”

“Glace...” Mizore nudged her trainer’s hand. Cala rubbed Mizore’s chin, which caused the Fresh Snow Pokémon to purr.

“It’s just a lot to process, ya know? Even now, three weeks later...”

Cala glanced at Mizore once more and this time, a genuine smile crossed her face. “But, there’s no need to worry. I have you with me.”

“Glace!” Mizore nodded with a smile.

“We’re in this together. We-”

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKK!!!_

Cala yelped at the sound of the loud horn from the ferry. She cupped her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to block out the noise. Mizore mimicked Cala’s actions.

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKK!!!_

Cala removed her hands from her ears once the loud noise died down. The loud horn was replaced by a voice.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Welcome aboard the S.S. Freeze. We are now departing for Sunyshore City.”

_HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKK!!!_

_HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKK!!!_

The ferry slowly began to pull away from the port. As it sailed across the waves, Snowpoint City got farther and farther away from Cala's line of sight. Cala could feel the falling snow slowly coming to a stop as the ferry got farther away from the snowy town. Snowpoint was now a mere dot on the horizon.

“Goodbye, Snowpoint City,” Cala whispered

**__________________**

_[Sunyshore International Airport, 9:50 am]_

Cala slumped down in the nearest chair by the gate. _Finally!_ she thought. Her legs ached from standing for so long. Rotom was right. Along with standing in line for forty-five minutes, security check took about thirty minutes, and waiting on line for flight check-in took fifteen minutes, totaling to ninety minutes. Cala was glad it was over. Though she understood that it was standard protocol, she wasn’t exactly comfortable with being poked, prodded, and searched by strangers for half an hour. Mizore didn't appreciate it either, nearly biting one of the TSA workers who was a bit too rough when handling her.

“Now, Cala,” Yukio spoke as he sat down beside her. “Since you are flying alone for the first time, I want to explain to you a couple of things.”

Cala nodded, nervously playing with her Unaccompanied Minor bracelet.

“So, you saw all of those attendants in the red uniforms, right?” he asked and Cala nodded again.

“If you ever need help, you can ask one of them. You don’t need to be afraid of them. They are here to help you and make sure your flight is as smooth as possible.”

“Okay, dad,” she whispered. As he went on, Cala grew more and more nervous. Her heart started to sound faster. She twirled the bracelet on her arm in an attempt to calm herself.

“Do you understand?”

Cala nodded slowly. “Y-Yes, dad.”

“Excuse me.” The family of three looked up to see one of the attendants. She had navy blue hair, which was tied back in a neat ponytail, kind teal eyes, and had a warm smile on her face. She was dressed in a red blazer and matching pencils skirt with black tights and heels.

“Hello, I’m Haruka, one of the Unaccompanied Minor attendants,” she greeted. “Are you Cala Nishimura?”

Cala felt herself clamming up. She gave Haruka a silent nod.

“Great! It’s time for you to board the plane and meet the other attendants.” she grinned. Cala glanced back at her parents with a worried expression. _Already?_

Canta and Yukio stood up and pulled Cala into a hug. Cala could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Reality set in that she would be alone for twelve hours, surrounded by strangers. The thought petrified her. She took shuddering breaths as she clung to her parents for dear life.

“Listen, Cala,” Canta said as she pulled away a minute later. She cupped the twelve year old’s face. “You’re going to be okay, sweetheart. Remember what your dad said: they are here to help you. Don't be afraid to ask for help. That’s their job.”

Cala forced herself to nod. Yukio and Canta each planted a kiss on her cheek.

“I love you, Calabash."

“Love you, sweetie.”

“I-I love you too...” Cala whimpered. Canta reached into her pocket, pulled out a little baggie, and handed it to Cala.

“There's some gum to chew on when you take off. The pressure change can be uncomfortable, so make sure you take some. There are some Poké biscuits for Mizore to chew on in there as well,” she explained.

Cala nodded, shoving the bag into her coat pocket. Yukio bent down to Mizore's level.

“Mizore, you’ll take care of Cala, right?”

“Glaceon, Glace!” Mizore nodded in affirmation. Yukio smiled and pet the Ice-type Pokémon’s head.

“Don't worry, Mr. And Mrs. Nishimura. We’ll take good care of her and make sure she gets to her aunt safe and sound,” Haruka assured them. Canta and Yukio smiled with relief.

Canta and Yukio gave Cala one last family hug before turning her over to Haruka. Haruka held out a gloved hand for the girl to take. Cala turned back to her parents one last time before nervously taking Haruka's hand.

Haruka guided Cala towards the departure gate. She tried talking to the girl to get her to open up a bit.

“So, once you're on board, you‘ll meet the flight attendants and you’ll be seated. Your seat is at the very back of the plane with other Unaccompanied Minors. That way, we can attend to all of your needs better,” she explained in a cheery tone. Cala nodded her head rather than offering a verbal response.

After showing the gate agent her boarding pass, Cala was lead outside to the runway. Six other kids and their Pokémon were lined up in front of the plane, ready to board. Cala glanced up at the plane. It was a huge and a beautiful ecru color. On the side was a cartoonish painting of a Dragonite and to the side of it, the words “Dragonite Airlines” were written in Unown letters.

The kids were introduced to the flight attendants. There were four of them in total: Miku, a short, pink haired woman with deep purple eyes, a pair of identical twins named Hami and Hana, each with bright orange hair and sea green eyes, and Mizuki, a tall woman with gorgeous blonde hair and moon gray eyes.

Soon, the plane allowed the kids to board. Miku guided the four kids to the Unaccompanied Minor’s section. Cala gazed at the interior of the plane. The walls were painted with Dratinis, Dragonairs, and Dragonites. The seats matched the colors of the dragon evolutionary family as well.

Cala was seated in a blue chair by the window. She placed Mizore down in the seat beside her. One of the flight attendants, Miku, came up to her.

“Hello, darling!” she greeted. “We’ll be taking off in about forty-five minutes, so just sit tight and get comfortable. Would you like a snack or something to drink?”

Cala immediately shook her head. “N-No t-thank you...” she stuttered.

“Okay. Well, let us know if you need anything. You can use that call button overhead to give us a ring.” Miku left to help situate the other kids. Cala let out a quiet sigh. Mizore jumped into her lap.

 _“Bzzt! Two new messages from Mom and Dad in Family Group Chat!”_ Rotom informed. Cala pulled out her phone and scanned the messages.

_**Mom:** Take care, kiddo. Love you. Text us when you land._

**_Dad:_ ** _Love you, my little Calabash. Be safe. Also, look in your left coat pocket._

Cala rose an eyebrow in confusion. Her hand snaked into her pocket and she pulled out a baggie filled with cash. Instead of the red Sinnohan bills Cala was used to, these bills were yellow. A note was attached to it. She opened her backpack, skillfully shielding the view from potential prying eyes.

_A bit of pocket money for you. It's Galarian Poké, so you don’t have to go to currency exchange. Spend wisely._

_Love, daddy♡_

Cala began counting the money. It totaled to 50,000 Poké, which made Cala’s eyes widen. _A bit? That’s a bit of an understatement._ She shoved the money deep into her backpack and zipped it up. Her fingers quickly tapped at her screen as she sent a thank you message.

_Thank you. I love you guys. I’ll miss you._

Cala placed her Rotom Phone back into her pocket and leaned back into the velvety seat.

She pet the top of Mizore’s head. “Well, girl, it's just me and you for the next twelve hours,” she whispered, running her hand through her fur. “Not like it's different from any other day though...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cala is on her way to Galar. Next time on Winter's Hidden Warmth, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Cala gets reunited with her beloved aunt Melony for the first time in three years. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me your thoughts. Have a great day/night!❤


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cala finally arrives in the Galar region and is reunited with her beloved aunt Melony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Cala gets reunited with Melony for the first time in 3 years!

Cala sat with her knees to her chest, lazily scrolling through Pokégram, completely bored out of her mind. She had been on the plane for a grand total of six hours and was starting to get a bit antsy. Mizore on the other hand, was completely relaxed, falling asleep an hour into the flight. Cala had recently woken up from a three hour nap herself.

She cuddled her twelve inch Substitute doll plush as she swiped her thumb over her screen, scrolling past random selfies and overused memes. She soon stumbled upon her cousin Gordieʼs page. He was very popular, with over 50 million Pokégram followers. His posts were pretty funny and entertaining, mainly consisting of pictures and videos of his shenanigans with his siblings and his Rock-type Pokémon.

Cala tapped on his most recent post, which was of his adorable Shuckle. Said Shuckle was on what looked to Cala like the kitchen floor, covered in flour, and had its head stuck in a jar. The caption read: “Mum said Shuckleʼs no longer allowed in the kitchen alone.” Cala broke out into a fit of giggles. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle them. _Oh, Shuckle. You're so silly!_ She immediately double tapped.

She scrolled through his page until a certain post caught her attention. It was a photo of him and a buff looking man who was slightly shorter than him, even with the wide brim straw sun hat on his head. He had peach colored hair, grass green eyes, and galaxy of freckles dusted over his tiny nose. The pair were in a loving embrace. The caption was just three red hearts.

Cala arched an eyebrow. “Is that his boyfriend?” she whispered to herself. She scanned the photo again. She noticed the way they were looking at each other. It was the same way Canta and Yukio sometimes looked at each other. Those two were definitely in love. Cala found herself smiling.

 _So, Gordieʼs gay, huh? Go figure! I didn't even know that. They look cute together. He deserves to be happy. Iʼm happy for him._ Cala liked that post as well.

Cala continued scrolling, watching cute cat Pokémon videos until she grew bored again.

 _“Bzzt! You have a new message from Auntie Melon🍈❤!”_ Rotom informed her. A bright smile instantly spread across Calaʼs features. She immediately tapped on the message.

_**Auntie Melon🍈❤:** Hi Calabear! Are you doing okay?_

Cala grinned at the use of her nickname. Her dainty fingers quickly tapped her screen as she replied.

_Hi auntie! Iʼm doing fine. Iʼm on the plane. Been on for 5 hours now😭. I wanna get off and see you guys already!_

_**Auntie Melon🍈❤:** I know sweetie, Iʼm excited to see you too! Winter and the triplets have no idea you're coming🤭_

_Really???_

**_Auntie Melon🍈❤:_** _Yep! Just me and Gordie. Iʼm going to have him babysit them while I pick you up at the airport._

_Ooh surprises! Canʼt wait to see the look on their faces!_

_**Auntie Melon🍈❤:** Just wanted to make sure you were ok. I have to go to the stadium for a few hours now._

Cala frowned.

_Awww😔 I wanted to talk to you more._

**_Auntie Melon🍈❤:_ ** _I know Calabear. But, weʼll see each other later. We can talk more then._

_Okay auntie..._

**_Auntie Melon🍈❤:_ ** _And remember, I have some Circhester Sweets waiting for you_

Calaʼs lips immediately curled upward.

_Canʼt wait!🤤_

**_Auntie Melon🍈❤:_ ** _I knew that would work😊_

 **_Auntie Melon🍈❤:_ ** _I love you my little Pumpkaboo❤. See you soon XOXO_

_Love you too auntie. Canʼt wait to see you😚❤_

Cala turned her phone off and slipped it back into her pocket. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread throughout her body. A feeling that she never felt when she was at home. 

_What should I do now?_ Cala thought. _Hmm... I could start reading Getting to Know Galar or maybe play with my Switch._ _I haven't touched it in weeks._

Cala decided to play with her Switch for a bit. She booted it up and selected Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX. It was one of her favorite game that she owned and the time that wasnʼt being spent playing outside was spent playing it. She just loved the idea of being in a Pokémon only world. Of course, she had to play as an Eevee; it was inevitable. For her partner, she opted for a Cubone and named him Carrot. Her other team member was an Absol she named Nightshade. 

She began picking up where she left off: in the Magma Cavern about to fight Groudon. She skillfully navigated the Eevee through the rest of the fiery dungeon, defeating wild Golem, Onix, and the occasional Steelix. She reached the pit where Groudon awaited. Cala stuck out her tongue in concentration as she battled the virtualized Continent Pokémon. Her team had taken a considerable amount of damage and she had already run through two of her four Tiny Reviver Seeds prior to the fight. 

“Mmm...I should switch to Carrot and use Blizzard rather than have him use Bonemerang...” she muttered. “And Nightshade could use his linked Swords Dance and Night Slash combo for even more damage. Gotta hurry...the magma is getting closer...”

She went along with that strategy. Sweat started to leak from her palms as the Groudon used its signature move Precipice Blades, which nearly knocked out the Eevee, Cubone, and Absol. It did, however knock out the Mawile and Cloyster that were traveling with her, costing her two more Tiny Revive Seeds.

“Great, I don't have anymore seeds. It should be almost down... Maybe another Blizzard would do it...” Cala commanded the Cubone to use Blizzard and together with another hit from a Swords Dance boosted Night Slash from Nightshade, the Groudon was defeated.

“Yes!” Cala cried with excitement. Her excited cry jolted Mizore awake. The Fresh Snow Pokémon lifted her head up and gave Cala a tired and irritated look. Several heads also turned Calaʼs way, each with an annoyed look on their face. Calaʼs cheeks turned rosy pink and she sheepishly buried her face in her plushie.

“That was embarrassing...” Cala mumbled.

**___________________**

_Six hours later..._

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking.” The pilotʼs voice rang loudly throughout the airplane. Cala removed her earbuds to hear the announcement.

“We have now entered Galarian airspace. The time now is 2:45 pm Galarian Standard Time. We will arrive at Wyndon International Airport in approximately forty-five minutes. Please use this time to set your clocks accordingly. Thank you for flying with Dragonite Airlines and we hope to see you again soon.”

A wave of excitement swept through Calaʼs body. She turned to Mizore, grinning from ear to ear. “Did you hear that, Mizore? Weʼre in Galar!” the girl squealed with excitement.

“Glace, Glaceon!” Mizore yipped happily. Mizore tilted her head towards the window in curiosity. She extended her paw out. “Glace, Glace!” she barked.

“What? Is something there?” Cala turned to the window. A flock of huge, raven-like Pokémon covered in purplish-black armor gracefully soared beside the plane. Cala pressed her face against the window as she gazed at the beautiful bird flock.

“Wow...” Cala breathed in amazement. “Rotom, what are those Pokémon?”

Calaʼs Rotom Phone slipped out of her pocket and floated next to her.

 _“Bzzt! Searching...searching...searching...Data unknown!”_ The Rotom replied.

“What? What do you mean 'data unknown?' ”

 _“Bzzt! Well, it appears that you don't have the Galarian Pokédex installed.”_ Rotom informed, causing Cala to arch an eyebrow.

“The Galarian Pokédex is an app?” Cala questioned.

_“Precisely! Would you like me to download it?”_

Cala nodded swiftly. “Yes, yes! Hurry, I wanna know what Pokémon that is!”

 _“Bzzt! Alrighty then! Downloading...downloading...downloading...Download completed!”_ Rotom revealed its screen to Cala. The image of the armor-covered Pokémon was revealed on screen. 

_“Corviknight, the Raven Pokémon. A Flying and Steel type. This Pokémon reigns supreme in the skies of the Galar Region. The black luster of its steel body could drive terror into the hearts of any foe,”_ Rotom reported.

“Corviknight. Itʼs beautiful...” Cala whispered.

“Youʼll see lots of those here in Galar.”

Cala turned and came face to face with Mizuki, one of the flight attendants. She smiled at the amazed twelve year old. “Corviknight are the main source of transportation in the Galar Region.”

“Transportation?” Cala asked. “You mean people ride on a Corviknightʼs back?”

Mizuki chuckled. “Not quite. Specially trained Corviknight, piloted by a cabbie, pull carriages that hold people inside. It's known as the Flying Taxi Service.”

“Wow. Thatʼs so cool!” Cala exclaimed.

“The plane will be landing soon. When we land, an Unaccompanied Minor attendant will take you to get your bags and escort you to the adult responsible for you.”

Cala nodded in understanding. 

“Also, you are not to be released until that adult shows a valid ID. Understand?” Cala nodded once more.

“Great, just sit tight and relax.” Mizuki left to attend to the other minors. Cala felt as if she were about to burst from excitement. “Mizore, weʼre so close to seeing Auntie Melony again!” Cala practically bounced in her seat. “She hasnʼt seen you in person since you were a little Eevee.”

“Glace!” Mizore yapped, wagging her tail slightly, sharing her trainerʼs excitement. Cala pet the top of the Ice typeʼs head.

Soon, the plane started to descend. Cala peered out the window once more as the tall buildings of Wyndon came into view.

“Woah! Those buildings look taller than the ones in Jubilife City!” she mused.

“Glace, Glace,” Mizore agreed.

The plane landed on the runway and slowly came to a stop. The Unaccompanied Minors were allowed off first. Cala collected her belongings, made sure she had everything, and made her way off.

“Wow...” Cala whistled as she stared up at the tall buildings. One of them stood out to her. It was the tallest building of them all, with a sleek design and a huge dome at the very top. She was so mesmerized by the scenery that she didn't hear her name being called. A hand tapped her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

She turned to see a fairly tall woman with ruby red hair and matching eyes. Cala immediately noticed that the woman was different from Hakura. While Hakura had a sweet, warm, and welcoming aura, this woman had an uptight, no-nonsense type of aura, which made Cala feel uneasy. 

“Cala Nishimura?” she asked in a much thicker Galrian accent.

Cala nodded. “Uh-huh.”

“My name is Amelia and I will be taking you to get your luggage and send you off to the adult responsible for you,” she stated bluntly.

“Now, I trust they explained that you can't be released until a valid ID is shown, right?” 

Cala nodded once more.

“Right. Come along then.” Amelia grabbed Calaʼs wrist and practically dragged her towards the airport. Cala winced at how hard Amelia was holding onto her, but decided not to speak up about it. She tried to not let it bother her as they entered Wyndonʼs massive airport. The excitement pumped through her veins once more, practically numbing the pain in her wrist. The loud hustle and bustle of the airport didn't even bother her.

Cala retrieved her suitcase and was ready to go find her aunt. Unfortunately for her, Amelia thought it was a perfect time to stop and chit-chat with one of the workers behind the desk.

Cala tapped her foot impatiently as Amelia blabbered to the other agent. She let out an annoyed sigh. _Really?_ _You couldn't wait until after you gave me to my aunt?_ She thought. She looked down to see Mizore sniffing the air. 

“What is it, Mizore?” Cala questioned.

“Glace, Glace!” she replied, bringing her nose to the floor to sniff as well. After about ten seconds, she lifted her head back up and exteded a paw out into a crowd. “Glaceon!”

“Did you find something?” she asked and Mizore nodded. “What did you find?” Rather than answer, the Fresh Snow Pokémon immediately bolted into the crowd. 

“Mizore, wait!” Cala cried. She started to run after her, but stopped herself, remebering what Mizuki had said. She frantically looked back between Amelia and the crowd.

 _I know I'm not supposed to run off but... Mizore is more important!_ _Ameliaʼs too busy chatting anyway. She wouldnʼt notice._

She managed to slip out of Ameliaʼs iron grip and began chasing after her partner.

Amelia felt Calaʼs wrist slipping out of her grip and before she could react, the girl had taken off.

“Cala, come back here right now!” she yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as she disappeared into the crowd.

“Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, cominʼ through!” Cala yelled as she weaved through the crowd of people. She could faintly hear Ameliaʼs cries of her name, but she chose to ignore them. She was beginning to lose sight of her partner in the crowd. 

“Mizore, slow down! Where are you even going?!” She called.

The Fresh Snow Pokémon continued racing through the airport, following that memorable scent. She could hear her trainerʼs desperate cries for her, but she kept going, hoping she would keep up. After a while, she stopped dead in her tracks and began sniffing the air again. She heard heavy pants and footsteps drawing near.

Cala huffed and puffed as she finally caught up to Mizore. She held her hand over her rapidly beating heart as she gasped for breath.

“Mi-Mizore! Hah... you canʼt...j-just run off I-into a crowd l-like that..!” Cala scolded, completely winded.

“Glace, Glace!” Mizore argued.

“W-We were supposed to wait with Amelia. S-Sheʼs gonna...hah...be so mad. What were you running after anyway?”

“Glace!” Mizore took off once more.

Cala groaned. “Not again! Mizore!” She picked up her pursuit.

Mizore ran for about thirty seconds before she finally came across what she was seeking. A short, plump woman dressed in a warm, white sweater and blue jeans was scanning the airport, as if looking for someone. Her long, pale blonde hair was pulled back into a Ponyta-tail.

“Glace, Glace!” Mizore cheered happily and ran up to the woman. She stood up on her hind legs against the woman's leg, her tail swishing back and forth excitedly.

The woman looked down at the Glaceon. 

“Oh, hello sweetie,” she greeted warmly. She kneeled down to pet the Ice-type. Mizore purred, leaning into the womanʼs warm touch. “Where did you come from? Donʼt you have a trainer?”

Mizore simply nuzzled the womanʼs cheek in response. Something about the Glaceon felt very familiar to the woman. She got a good look at the Pokémon. “Hold on a tick. Are you... Mizore?”

“Glace! Glaceon, Glace!” Mizore cheered, rubbing her face against the womanʼs once more. The woman smiled, brightly. “Oh, Mizore, dear! It's so good to see you! Youʼve really grown up.”

The womanʼs smile began to falter slightly. She stood up and scanned the area again. “But if youʼre here, then whereʼs Ca-”

“Mizore!”

**___________________**

“Mizore!” Cala yelled as she frantically searched for the Glace on. Her legs were starting to ache and her lungs burned from the exertion, but she pushed through the pain.

“Glaceon!” she heard her Pokémon respond back. She ran towards the sound and soon was reunited with her partner.

“Mizore..! Hah...hah...” Cala panted.

“Glace!” Mizore exclaimed, pointing out with a paw. Cala looked up and her blue eyes met with a familiar set of striking blue ones. All feelings of exhaustion quickly ebbed away. Calaʼs heart hammered excitedly against her ribcage. An overwhelming wave of emotions washed quickly over her.

The woman smiled warmly, opening her arms out. “Hi, Calabear.” 

Tears of joy suddenly started to cloud Calaʼs vision. Abandoning her suitcase, she rushed forward with her arms fully extended. “Auntie!!!”

Melony chuckled, letting out a small “oof” as Cala jumped into her arms. She carefully held the small twelve year old in her arms as she Bewear hugged her. Cala wrapped her skinny arms around her auntʼs neck and buried her face into her shoulder, breathing in her comforting scent of mint and warm vanilla sugar.

“Oh, my little Pumpkaboo, I missed you so much!” Melony whispered, peppering her cheek with kisses. Normally, she wasn't too fond of being kissed, but Melony gave the best hugs and kisses, so she let it slide. Cala could feel that warm and fuzzy feeling coursing through her veins again in response to hearing her auntʼs soothing voice. Her arms tightened around her neck as sobs started to wrack her body.

“Whatʼs wrong, Pumpkaboo? I thought youʼd be happy to see me.”

Cala wiped her eyes and lifted her head up to meet her auntʼs blue eyes. 

“I-I am happy, auntie,” Cala hiccuped. “Iʼm so happy. I-I missed you s-so much...” Melony gave her another kiss on the cheek and began wiping away her tears. Melony could feel her own tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart...” Melony rubbed her back comfortingly. Cala placed her head on Melonyʼs shoulder, relishing the comfort. They stayed like this for a few minutes until someone sharply cleared their throat.

Cala looked up to see none other than Amelia, who had one hand on her hip, Calaʼs suitcase in the other, and an expression on her face that was far from pleased. Cala sweatdropped, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Iʼm really, really sorry,” Cala apologized, unlatching herself from her aunt and bowing deeply. “My Glaceon ran off and I didnʼt want to lose her. I had to go after her.” Cala then gently nudged Mizore with her foot. “Go ahead and say youʼre sorry.”

“Glace, Glace,” Mizore bowed her head ruefully.

Amelia glared at the two before turning her attention to Melony.

“Iʼm so sorry about that, Gym Leader Melony,” Amelia stated in a much friendlier tone, throwing Cala off guard.

Melony grinned. “Oh, no, itʼs no trouble at all. My niece and her Glaceon were simply overcome with excitement.”

“Oh, I understand perfectly,” she replied with an overzealous smile which Cala could tell was a facade.

 _Suck up..._ she thought.

“Now, if youʼll just show your ID and sign these release forms, you and your adorable niece will be free to go.” Cala had to roll her eyes. Once that was said and done, Amelia handed Cala her suitcase and walked off.

Cala threw herself into Melonyʼs arms once more, wrapping her arms around her torso with a sigh of content.

“I missed you, auntie,” Cala said, her voice muffled by her Melonyʼs sweater. “So much...”

“I missed you too, Calabear.” Melony stroked the girlʼs hair tenderly. Melony felt a sharp tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see Mizore, standing on her hind legs with a look that said, “What about me?” Melony reached down to pet Mizore behind her ear, causing her to promptly flop on her back, exposing her belly. The pair laughed at the Ice-typeʼs antics. “Of course I didnʼt forget you, Mizore.” Melony began rubbing Mizoreʼs belly which made the Ice-type purr in content. 

“Oh, that reminds me.”

She reached into her purse and pulled out a small, familiar box. “Here you go, love. Your favorite.”

Cala squealed, bouncing up and down as she took the box of Circhester Sweets. They were frozen, chocolate covered sweets that came in various flavors. This particular box contained Calaʼs favorite flavor: mint chocolate.

“Thank you, auntie!” Cala exclaimed, hugging her again. “Youʼre the best!”

Melony chuckled, wrapping her arms around Cala. “Youʼre very welcome, dearie.”

Cala practically tore the box open and popped one of the frozen, chocolaty sweets into her mouth.

“Mmm...” Cala moaned in delight as the frozen, chocolaty goodness pleasantly assaulted her taste buds.

“Good?” Melony asked, although she already knew the answer.

“Mm-hmm,” Cala bobbed her head. She popped another one into her mouth.

“Donʼt eat all of them, youʼll spoil your appetite. Gordieʼs making lunch.”

At the mention of her cousinʼs name, Cala grew more excited. She bounced on the tips of her toes. “Can we go now? Can we? I wanna see everyone!”

“Of course, sweetie,” Melony laughed. Cala took her auntʼs hand and together, the three of them exited the airport. For the first time in three years, Cala truly felt happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to see Cala happy. Melony is totally that sweet, rich aunt and she definitely spoils Cala. Next chapter, Cala reunites with her older two cousins and meets the melon triplets in person for the first time.
> 
> Also, ya girl just graduated high school!🥳🥳🥳 Graduated school just to go back in less than 2 months. Yay.
> 
> Anyway, make sure to comment, they are greatly appreciated. Have yorseves a great day/night!


	6. Home Sweet Circhester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cala finally arrives in Circhester, is reunited with her older two cousin and meets Melony's triplets in person for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for Cala to see her cousins!

If Cala didnʼt feel small while looking at Wyndonʼs tall buildings, she definitely did now. Seeing Wyndon from the airport was only a fraction of how big it really was. Cala felt like a tiny Durant while being surrounded by the tall buildings, even from inside Wyndonʼs famous monorail. 

“Wow...” Cala breathed, face pressed against the monorailʼs window, enthralled by the sight of the bustling metropolis as they zoomed by. “This is so much bigger than Jubilife City!” Mizore mimicked her trainerʼs actions, front paws pressed against the glass with her tail swishing excitedly.

Melony chuckled at their fascination. “Wyndon is actually the second largest city in the world, right behind Lumiose City,” she informed, eliciting an amazed whistle from Cala. 

“So, how are we getting to Circhester?” Cala asked, turning her attention to her aunt. “Are we gonna take that Corviknight Taxi thing?”

“Yes, we are. Ours is going to be meeting us in front of the station. Youʼve heard of it?” She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“One of the flight attendants mentioned it. I saw a flock of Corviknight flying right beside the plane,” she explained. “Can it really hold a carriage with people in it? Wonʼt that be too heavy for them?”

“Oh, no. Corviknight are some of the strongest fliers in the region. Their strength is unlike any other bird Pokémon.”

“Glace, Glace!” Mizore barked suddenly, pawing at the glass. Cala turned her attention to the window and gasped at what she saw. It was Wyndon Stadium, the largest in the entire region. Above the rose-shaped stadium were swirling dark storm clouds. Two gigantic Pokémon could be seen. The first one, Cala did not recognize. It had a long, steely body and was shaped like one of Wyndonʼs skyscrapers. Its opponent however, Cala was almost positive it was a Charizard. It looked like any typical Charizard, except that its wings were made of fire. Dark red clouds revolved around the Pokémon. 

“Woah! Theyʼre huge!” Cala exclaimed. “And that Charizardʼs wings are made of fire! How did they get so big?” 

“Those are Gigantamax Pokémon,” Melony informed the girl. “Here in Galar, Pokémon can either Dynamax or Gigantamax, which causes them to grow thrice their size and even change their appearance.”

“Thatʼs so cool!” Cala couldnʼt believe how amazing the Galar Region was despite only being in the region for about an hour. She was already in love with Galar. She placed her elbows on the ledge, resting her head in her hands as she watched Wyndon fly by.

The monorail soon arrived at the main station and the passengers began to file out. Like Melony said, upon exiting the station, there was a Corviknight Taxi waiting out front, the cabbie leaning against the carriage with his Corviknight perched on top. He was wearing a brown fuzzy trapper hat and a pair of goggles.

The cabbie looked up and smiled at Melony as the trio made their way over. 

“Ah, Gym Leader Melony. So nice to see you again,” he greeted with a warm smile. Melony returned his smile with an even brighter one.

“Hello, Bruce, dear!” She replied cheerily. “How are you this afternoon?”

Bruce let out a fatigued laugh. He removed his goggles and began wiping them with the hem of his jacket. “Still recovering from todayʼs morning rush. Thankfully, Iʼve got a few hours to kill before the afternoon rush.”

His gaze shifted to Cala. Their eyes met briefly before Cala snapped her head down, her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

“And whoʼs this?” he questioned.

“This is my niece Cala.”

He chuckled when Cala instinctively inched closer towards Melony.

“Shy little lass, isnʼt she?”

It was Melonyʼs turn to chuckle as Cala hid behind her, her face as red as a Tamato Berry. She wrapped a comforting arm around the girl.

While the adults chit-chatted, Calaʼs attention turned to the Corviknight perched on top of the carriage. She absent-mindedly made a beeline for the large bird, mesmerized by its size and beauty. The Raven Pokémon tilted his head to the side in curiosity as the girl approached him. He peered down at her, causing her to flinch. 

“Glace...” Mizore growled, the hairs on her back standing up like needles.

“Itʼs okay, Mizore,” Cala assured the Ice-type. She dug into her backpack and pulled out a half-eaten roll of bread. She offered it to the Raven Pokémon.

“You must be hungry after all that flying,” she whispered.

The Corviknight gazed at the roll cautiously before looking back at Cala. Mizore stood in protectively in front of her with her back arched and tail raised, ready to launch an attack if the Corviknight decided to try any funny business.

A few seconds passed before the Corviknight leaned forward and snatched the roll from the girlʼs hand. Cala giggled as the Corviknight gobbled down the roll with vigor.

“See, Mizore? You don't have to worry.” She lifted the Fresh Snow Pokémon and pet the top of her head to calm her.

“Cala?”

Cala turned towards her auntʼs voice. Bruce was helping her load her suitcase into the carriage. “Come along, sweetie. Weʼre leaving.”

“Okay, auntie,” Cala responded. She smiled at the Corviknight before entering the carriage. Once she was seated, she placed Mizore onto her lap.

The Corviknight Taxi began to take flight. Cala found it much more relaxing and smooth than when the airplane took off. Cala leaned back into the leather seat.

“So, how was your flight?” Melony asked.

“It was good. It was a little scary flying alone, but the flight attendants were super nice to me,” Cala responded, stroking Mizoreʼs fur.

A smile spread onto Melonyʼs face. “Thatʼs wonderful. Now, did you tell your parents that you landed?”

Calaʼs eyes widened. She had been so preoccupied with Melony, she completely forgot to let her parents know that she was safe and ok.

“Shoot! Thanks for the reminder!” She grabbed her Rotom Phone from her pocket.

“Rotom, call Mom.”

 _“Bzzt! Right away! Calling Mom...”_ Rotom chirped.

The phone began to ring. It rang once, then twice, then three times before going to voicemail. Cala frowned. She decided to call her dad, but was met with the same result.

“No answer...” Cala replied dejectedly. Melony couldnʼt help but roll her eyes. How could you send your daughter on a twelve hour international trip and not answer the phone to see if sheʼs OK?

“I guess Iʼll just text them...” Cala whispered. “After all, thatʼs what mom told me to do.”

“They should want to hear your voice to make sure that youʼre okay,” Melony said a little more harshly than she intended. “How would they even know that you were even texting them? Anyone could have been using your phone.”

Cala shrugged and let out a quiet sigh. “I guess theyʼre too busy getting ready for their big expedition tomorrow. Either that or theyʼre already asleep.”

“Nothing should be more important than ensuring that your child is safe,” Melony stated. Cala didnʼt have a response to that, however she knew that her aunt was right. She opened the family group chat.

_Hey mom and dad. Iʼve landed in Galar and Iʼm with aunt Melony. Weʼre heading to Circhester now. Call me or text me when you can. Love you._

Cala hit send and shoved her phone back into her pocket. Cala found herself snuggling against her aunt and Melony wrapped an arm around the twelve year old. The two quietly chatted. 

The ride was a relatively short one. As soon as Cala could feel herself getting comfortable, Bruce informed them that they would be landing in about two minutes. Cala could see snow beginning to fall from outside. Cala immediately scooted towards the window as the taxi started to descend. The first thing she noticed was the tall, snow-capped mountains her mother had mentioned. They were indeed very beautiful.

“Wow...” she exhaled. “Mizore, come look!” 

Mizore immediately lifted her head up and gazed out the window. Her tail began to wag with excitement.

“Glace, Glace!” she yipped. 

As soon as they flew over the mountains, Cala could see Circhester below. It was a large town, not nearly as huge as Wyndon but definitely bigger than Snowpoint. A huge ice blue stadium caught her eye. It was about half the size of Wyndonʼs stadium.

 _That must be auntieʼs gym._ Cala thought. _Itʼs huge! Itʼs even bigger than Candiceʼs gym! Everythingʼs bigger in Galar!_

A huge grin spread across Calaʼs features as the taxi finally landed. She practically lept out of the carriage. She faced the sky and giggled as the falling snowflakes kissed her cheeks.

“Oh, snow, how I missed you!” the girl exclaimed.

Mizore jumped out of the carriage and began rolling around in the snow, obviously having missed it just as much as her trainer.

Melony smiled fondly as she watched her niece and her partner frolic in the snow. The sound of her laughter warmed her heart. Bruce helped her with Calaʼs suitcase.

“Thank you so much, Bruce,”

“Just doing my job,” he replied with a smile of his own.

“And thank you too, Corviknight.” Melony reached out and gave the Raven Pokémon a chin scratch. Corviknight cawed affectionately, leaning into the womanʼs touch.

“Well, Iʼve gotta hit the skies. Got a few more customers to pick up before my break.”

Melony nodded. “Thanks again, Bruce.”

“No problem, Miss Melony. Take care now.” With that, Bruce mounted his Corviknight and took to the skies. She turned to Cala, who was currently making a snow angel on the sidewalk while Mizore was busy digging a hole. The woman chuckled, shaking her head.

“Having fun there?”

“Yeah,” Cala tittered, rolling onto her stomach. “I haven't seen snow in over twelve hours. I miss being in my natural habitat.”

Melony let out a hearty laugh and Cala joined in.

Melony offered the girl a hand. “Come on, Snow Princess. Youʼve got five cousins and lunch waiting for you.” Cala took her hand and stood up. She brushed the snow from her coat and shook some out of her hair.

“Cʼmon, Mizore. Weʼre leaving.”

Cala was amazed at how beautiful Circhester was. The snow danced in the sky as it fell to the ground. Street vendors roamed the streets selling frozen treats to adults and children. Children and Pokémon played in the snow without a care in the world. There was a huge hot spring that caught Calaʼs attention and Melony explained the history of the Heroʼs Bath. Circhester was calm and serene. Her mother was right, she did feel right at home.

As thew walked, Cala noticed a Pokémon clinging to a lamppost. It was a small, larval Pokémon who's white body was mostly covered by a translucent shell of icy spikes. It had beady black eyes and a set of round pincers.

“Whatʼs this Pokémon, auntie?” Cala asked as she stopped to admire the small Pokémon.

“Thatʼs a Snom. Youʼll see a lot of them round here.”

“So this is the Snom that mom was talking about.” Her eyes glittered with admiration. “Itʼs so cute!”

“Hey there, little guy,” Cala whispered. The Snom looked up at the girl and wiggled its pincers in greeting.

“Snom, Snom!” It squeaked. 

This made Cala giggle. She held out her hand and the Snom began to crawl up her arm at a Shelmetʼs pace. 

“Hahaha, that tickles!” She laughed. The Snom managed to climb all the way up to her shoulder, before stopping to take a break. Cala pet the Worm Pokémon. The part of it that wasnʼt covered by its shell was surprisingly soft.

“Sorry, little guy, but Iʼve got to get going now.” Cala placed the Snom on the ground. She rummaged through her backpack until she found one the bag that held Mizoreʼs Poké biscuits.

“Here you go.” Cala placed a bone-shaped biscuit between the Snomʼs pincers.

“Snom!” Snom cheered before chowing down on the biscuit.

“Glace!” Mizore yapped unhappily, appalled that her trainer would just give away her favorite treats. And she didnʼt even offer her one! 

“Oh, Mizore, stop. I didnʼt forget you.” Cala gave the Fresh Snow Pokémon a biscuit as well.

The pair joined Melony and they resumed their walk. 

“You have a way with Ice-types, darling,” Melony commented.

Cala blushed, sweeping a strand of hair from her face. “I guess. It just comes to me naturally and Ice-types tend to gravitate towards me.”

Melony chuckled. “I can see why.”

The trio soon arrived at a huge two story brick house. It was painted a beautiful ice blue and was surrounded by a white fence. A couple of Snom could be seen crawling on the sides of the house. An array of snow-covered bushes stuck out in the front yard leading up to the stone steps. It was truly a sight to behold.

“Wow... This is your house?” Cala asked, completely in awe.

“Mm-hmm,” Melony nodded proudly.

“Itʼs beautiful.”

“Thank you. Now, come along.”

As Melony unlocked the gate, a wave of nervousness washed over Cala.

_This is it. Iʼm finally going to meet the triplets in person. And Gordie and Winter... Iʼll see them again. But...what if the triplets donʼt like me..? What if Gordie and Winter arenʼt happy to see me..? What if–”_

“Cala?” She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her auntʼs conserned voice. She looked to see Melony with a worrisome expression on her face.

“Whatʼs wrong, sweetie? You zoned out there for a bit.”

Cala lowered her gaze to the snow-covered ground. She bit ber lip anxiously. Mizore glanced up at her trainer worriedly. She rubbed her face against her leg comforting. She didnʼt notice her aunt moving closer to her until she felt her warm hands on her cheeks. Her head was tilted up to meet Melonyʼs concerned blue eyes.

“Whatʼs wrong, Cala?”

Cala shrugged. “Nervous...” she mumbled.

“Nervous? What for?”

Cala hesitated before responding. “A-about seeing everyone. W-what if the triplets donʼt like me? What if Gordie and Winter donʼt want to see me.” Cala couldnʼt help but feel incredibly silly for feeling nervous over something so ridiculous. They were her cousins for Arceusʼ sake!

“Oh, sweetie, the triplets absolutely adore you!” she assured her. “And Gordie? I canʼt tell you how many times heʼs almost let the Meowth out of the bag these past few weeks. And every other week, all Winterʼs been asking is 'when are we going to see Cala again?' ”

Hearing that made the nervousness simmer down a bit. “Really?” She whispered.

“Of course!” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Just take a deep breath or two, sweetie. Itʼs gonna be alright.”

Cala obeyed, taking in a few deep breath and exhaling. The nerves died down a bit more.

“Better?” Melony asked.

Cala nodded. “Iʼm okay now.”

“Great. Letʼs go then.”

Melony unlocked the door and lead Cala inside. Upon entering, the smell of food hit Calaʼs nostrils. She couldnʼt identify what the smell was, but it certainly smelled delicious. Instinctively, Cala removed her shoes as soon as she stepped inside.

“Iʼm home!” Melony announced as she removed her boots. “And Iʼve got a special surprise with me!”

“Mummy!” Three child-like voices chorused. The pitter-patter of tiny feet could be heard. Three toddler-aged boys rushed up to Melony, each with an adorable smile on their faces and their arms fully extended. All three had shoulder length beige hair and sparkling blue eyes. They looked identical; Cala couldnʼt really tell who was who. Cala could feel the nerves creeping up again. 

Melony knelt down as the boys practically tackled her. She wrapped her arms around them and gave them each a peck on the cheek.

“Mummy!” one exclaimed.

“Youʼwe back!” another clamored.

“Wheweʼs the surpwise?” the third one asked, causing the other two to start asking as well. 

Melony giggled. “Boys, boys, one at a time.”

One of the triplets noticed Cala standing behind Melony. Their blue eyes met. Cala gave him a shy wave. Melony released the boys and stood up. Cala was in their line of sight and she now had three pairs of blue eyes staring at her. She dropped her gaze.

“Do you know who this is?” Melony asked in an excited tone. The three boys stared blankly at Cala. 

After a few seconds, one of them gasped and yelled out, “Cala!”

The boy ran towards the twelve year old and attached himself to her leg, giggling. Another one followed suit, attaching himself to her other leg. The nervousness Cala was feeling started to melt away. The corners of her lips curled upward.

She knelt down to the boyʼs level. “H-hi there,” she whispered. Both boys flashed her a huge grin.

“Cala!” They both tackled her, causing her to fall back on her rear. Cala giggled and held them close. 

“Itʼs weally you, Cala!” one cried.

“Cala, youʼwe hewe!” the other one exclaimed.

Cala noticed one was missing. The third triplet was hiding behind Melonyʼs leg, peeking out cautiously.

“Cala, are you the surpwise?”

“Boys, before you bombard her with questions, tell her your name. She canʼt tell you apart,” Melony told them.

“Iʼm Jade!” the one on her right grinned.

“Anʼ Iʼm Apollo!” the other one said.

Cala flashed a grin of her own. “Itʼs nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Anʼ thatʼs Dew!” Jade informed, pointing to the boy hiding behind Melony.

“Heʼs shy!” Apollo added.

“Sweetie, look who it is. Itʼs Cala,” Melony whispered to the boy. “You wanna go say hi?”

Dew looked at Cala before looking back at his mom. He detached himself from her before and slowly made his way over to her.

“Hi there,” Cala said in a low tone.

Dew hesitated before walking into her arms. The tiny boy snuggled against her, which caused her to smile.

“You have a Glaceon!” Jade exclaimed, turning his attention to the Fresh Snow Pokémon.

Cala nodded. “Yep, thatʼs Mizore.”

Apollo and Jade rushed over to greet the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Cala was worried that they would be too rough with her and that Mizore would end up biting them, but to her surprise, the boys were quite gentle with Mizore. Mizore purred with delight as Apollo and Jade scratched behind her ears and under her chin. Dew watched from a safe distance. 

“Oh, youʼre back. Thank Arceus,” a tired male voice sighed with relief. Gordie materialized into the hallway. His beige hair with yellow highlights was tied back in a small Ponyta-tail. Instead of his signature sunglasses, he was wearing a pair of smart-looking, clear, round eyeglasses. A tired expression was evident on his face.

“Gordie!” Cala squealed. She leapt into his arms. He was caught off guard, but quickly recovered and lifted her up with a laugh, giving her a Bewear hug.

“Mini!” he beamed. He ruffled her hair affectionately. “I missed ya, Mini. Look how big youʼve got!” 

“I missed you too, Gordie!” Cala grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“But, youʼll always be mini to me.”

“Hey!” Cala pouted, her cheeks puffing up slightly. 

Gordie snickered. “Iʼm just joshing ya, Mini.” He ruffled her hair again. 

Cala pushed his hand away and punched his shoulder softly.

“Meanie...”

“Oh, so I'm a meanie now, is that right?” He rose an eyebrow playfully.

Cala couldnʼt stop the smile from forming on her lips. “Yes, you are. A big meanie,” she giggled. “Besides, youʼre no Alolan Exeggcutor.”

Gordie let out a roar of laughter. “Touché, Mini. Touché.”

“Hey, whatʼs going on?” a quiet female voice asked. Winter appeared in the hallway. She was the spitting image of Melony, with the same pale blonde hair and striking blue eyes her mother possessed. Her Alolan Vulpix named Snowdrop stood beside her. 

Winter gasped when she noticed Cala in her brotherʼs arms.

“Cala!”

“Winter!”

The two let out loud, joy-filled shrieks as they embraced one another.

“Oh my Arceus, what are you doing here?” the ten year old squealed excitedly.

“I-Iʼm staying here with you guys for a while,” Cala responded, struggling to breathe as Winter practically squeezed the life out of her.

Winter gasped again. “Really?” She looked to her mother for confirmation.

“Cala stayinʼ, mummy? ” Apollo asked.

“Yeah, mummy, is Cala stayinʼ?” Jade quizzed.

Melony nodded, a mischievous grin forming on her lips.

Winter and the triplets cheered and pulled Cala into another bone-crushing hug that knocked the wind out of her. But, she didnʼt mind.

“Why donʼt we show Cala to her room and help her get settled?” Melony suggested.

Gordie took Calaʼs suitcase and the family made their way up the stairs. Cala took the time to look around. The interior was neat and pristine. The walls were painted a beautiful pale blue color. Hanging from the walls were an array of photos. There was Melony and uncle Kuri on their wedding day, Gordie, Winter, Cala, and the triplets shortly after their birth, Gordie and Winterʼs kindergarten graduation. There was even a photo of five year Cala cradling a newly hatched Mizore in her arms. The five year old had the widest grin with an adorable gap where her front teeth would soon be. Cala smiled fondly, remembering that day like it was yesterday.

There were a pair of portraits that caught her attention. The teen in the first photo had black and white hair and droopy pale green eyes. He was pretty lanky and pale, but wore a genuine smile despite the bags under his eyes. Beside him was a girl around Calaʼs age. She had black hair that was held in two ponytails by a pair of red ribbon and the same pale green eyes as the boy. Her expression was serious and stoic. Cala wondered who those two were; Her aunt never mentioned them and she had never seen them before.

Cala was about to ask, when she was bombarded with questions from the triplets. It was a little overwhelming for her, but she reveled in the attention she was receiving.

“So, my room is the first one on the right, across from it is the bathroom, second one on the right is tripletsʼ room, and across from them is Winterʼs room,” Melony explained as they arrived on the second floor. “Thereʼs also another bathroom on the other side of the hallway.”

Cala nodded, taking all the information in. They came to a door right beside Winterʼs room.

“And this is your room.”

The door opened and Cala was lead inside. The room itself was large; Much larger than her room back at home. The walls of the room were plain white while the bedding set and carpet were a gorgeous ice blue. An ice blue vanity with a tri-fold mirror and a matching dresser with eight drawers stood in one corner beside the bed. In the other corner was a matching ice blue work desk with a desktop and a Poké Ball shaped lamp.

Next to the desk was a huge beanbag chair in the shape of a Lapras. It almost looked like the living, breathing thing. Finally, a plush swing chair hung from the ceiling next to an ice blue bookshelf.

“Woah...” Cala breathed, completely mesmerized.

“Thatʼs not all. Watch this!” Winter grinned and flipped the light switch off. Spots on the walls began to glow blue. They were shaped like snowflakes. 

“Glow in the dark wall stickers?” Cala gasped. 

Winter nodded. “Yep. That was my idea.”

“I love it!” Cala grinned. “Thank you!”

Melony smiled. “Youʼre welcome, Calabear. Would you like Gordie to help you unpack?”

“No, thatʼs okay. I can do it myself,” Cala replied, shaking her head.

“Well, when you get settled, come downstairs for lunch. Gordie made some curry.”

And with that, Cala was left to her own devices. Cala unzipped her suitcase and began organizing her belongings. Mizore immediately jumped onto the bed and began rolling around on it. Once Cala was finished unpacking, she hung up her coat and joined her partner on the bed. The mattress was soft but with the perfect touch of firmness.

“Well, Mizore. This is gonna be our life for the next two months.”

“Glace, Glace!” Mizore yipped. Cala reached over to rub Mizoreʼs belly, making the Fresh Snow Pokémon purr happily.

“Youʼre right. This totally beats being at home. By a mile,” Cala smiled.

Suddenly, their stomachs began to growl. They glanced at each other for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Guess weʼre both hungry, huh.” Cala pushed herself up. “Cʼmon, letʼs go get some lunch.”

The trainer and her Pokémon made a beeline for the door. Cala was feeling very warm and content. For once, she felt at home, like she had a family. This was really home sweet home, or rather home sweet Circhester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Cala is now with the whole melon fam! Hopefully, she'll be much happier here.
> 
> Like I've stated before, all of Melonyʼs kids are named after a melon. Winter being named after the winter melon, the same one Melony is named after, Dew after the honeydew, Apollo after the Apollo melon, a yellow sweet melon, and Jade after the Jade Lady melon (yes, I named one of the boys Jade. Even though it's more of a feminine name, I think it's cute for a little boy)
> 
> Also, if you're wondering why Gordie calls Cala "Mini", you'll find out in a later chapter.
> 
> Make sure to leave comments about what you think of the story. Thank you and have a great day/night. Love you guys!


	7. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cala gets settled in with the Melon fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: kinda family fluffy filler chapter before the next one. I was going to combine this part with the next chapter but I thought it would be too long.

Cala skipped happily down the stairs with Mizore in tow. Before going down, she felt compelled to shower and change her outfit, after spending twelve hours on a plane. She traded her shirt and shortalls for a white snowflake print tee and a plain black skirt with white knee socks and black high top sneakers. Over her shirt, she donned her oversized Glaceon hoodie. It even had cute Glaceon ears on the hood, which she loved.

The delicious smell of once again filled Calaʼs nostrils. Her mouth began to water.

 _Mmm..._ _What did auntie say Gordie made again? Well, whatever it is, it smells fantastic._ She thought, her stomach rumbling once more.

She managed to find her way into the dining room (after getting lost along the way). Everyone was seated at the table and there was an empty seat in between Winter and...well, one of the triplets. It would take Cala a while to be able to tell them apart. How Melony was able to tell flawlessly, she had no idea.

Right beside the table sat Winterʼs Vulpix, Gordieʼs Shuckle, a Lapras, and three Pokémon she had never seen before. The first one was a white moth-like Pokémon with a round body and a beautiful set of crystal clear wings. The upper half of its body was thicker, making it look as if it was wearing a scarf. It also had deep blue eyes accompanied by long eyelashes and a pair of long antennae.

The second one was a small penguin-like Pokémon with a huge block of ice on its head. A pair of oval-shaped eyes and a beak were carved into it and a single antennae-like hair stuck out of the top. Its body had two flippers and yellow feet, with three toes on each foot. It was cute to Cala in a weird way.

The last Pokémon looked like a Darmanitan, except that it had thick white and blue fur rather than the red fur Cala was familiar with. It had a large snowball puff on top of its head, puffy lips, and several ice gems embedded in its body.

Melonyʼs Pokémon noticed the girlʼs presence. The penguin Pokémon started waddling in her direction; the huge block of ice on its head caused the poor thing to nearly fall over a few times. Cala had to stifle a fit of giggles. The thing was just adorable and goofy-looking! The moth Pokémon gracefully fluttered over and planted herself onto Calaʼs head. Using her two large front flippers, the Lapras slowly but surely maneuvered herself over. The white Darmanitan, however, stayed behind, eyeing the girl with uncertainty.

“Hi there,” Cala grinned, reaching up to pet the Frost Moth Pokémon. The Moth Pokémon squeaked, closing its eyes and leaning into the girlʼs touch.

“Youʼre a pretty girl, arenʼt you?”

The Moth Pokémon flapped her wings delightedly in response.

The penguin Pokémon began sniffing the twelve year old. Cala snickered as she watched the Penguin Pokémon circle around her, sniffing her legs. After a few seconds, it started to rub its ice-covered head against her leg affectionately, trilling happily. Cala shivered but nonetheless pet the Pokémon on the top of its ice face.

“Hello to you too, cutie,” Cala greeted with a smile.

Lapras cooed, rubbing her head against Calaʼs. The Laprasʼ hide was really soft and smooth and it tickled Calaʼs skin. She reached out and scratched the Transport Pokémon under her chin. Laprasʼ eyes fluttered close in pure bliss.

Noticing the fourth Pokémonʼs absence, Cala glaced at the Zen Charm Pokémon and waved. Darmanitan, who upon getting caught staring, immediately froze up with her eyes clenched shut, as if pretending that she was a snowman. Cala frowned. She gazed at her aunt with a worried expression.

“Did I....do something wrong?” She whispered.

Melony laughed lightly. “Oh, no, dear. Darmanitanʼs just shy, thatʼs all. Cala breathed a sigh of relief.

“No need to be afraid, Darmanitan dear.“ Melony assured the Pokémon, using the same motherly tone she used with her children. She pet the Zen Charm Pokémonʼs snowball puff. The Darmanitan opened her eyes, gazing at her trainer before locking eyes with Cala.

“Thatʼs my niece. Sheʼs a really sweet girl. Go say hi to her. Go on.” She gave the Darmanitan a gentle nudge forward. Darmanitan inched towards the girl, her black eyes boring into Calaʼs blue ones.

A nervous smile formed on Calaʼs lips. _Donʼt be afraid, Cala. If you show fear, then Darmanitan will pick up on it and then it will be even more afraid. Neither of us need that..._

“H-Hi, Darmanitan,” Cala addressed, holding out her hand. The Darmanitan began sniffing her hand. Cala could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage. Ten seconds passed. Then twenty. Then thirty.

A smile started to form on Darmanitanʼs lips.

“Darman!” She cried before pulling Cala into a bone-crushing hug. Cala let out a surprised yelp as the Zen Charm Pokémon practically squeezed the life out of her.

“Heh-heh, nice to meet you too,” Cala laughed, sweat dropping as it nuzzle against her. 

Darmanitan began puckering her lips. Calaʼs eyes widened, letting out another yelp as the Pokémon leaned up to her and tried pulling her closer. 

“Uh, please donʼt...” she squeaked, struggling to get away. The room erupted into laughter, Gordie being the loudest. 

“Thatʼs Darmanitan for ya! One minute, Sheʼs afraid of ya and the next, Sheʼs all over ya!” he guffawed.

“Oh, Iʼm so glad you find this funny,” she retorted sarcastically. She managed to free her arms and used them to gently push Darmanitanʼs face away from hers. “Can someone help me, please?”

Melony giggled. “Alright, Darmanitan dear, thatʼs enough. Youʼve going to snap the poor girl in half.”

Darmanitan obeyed and released the girl. Cala let out a relieved exhale, smoothing her hair and straightening her crooked bow.

“Well, I never thought Iʼd be manhandled by a Darmanitan before...” she mumbled. Darmanitan looked up at the girl, her eyes wide and filled with regret.

Cala sighed fondly. “I canʼt stay mad at you,” she cooed, petting her snowball puff. “Youʼre such a sweetheart.” This made Darmanitan grin.

Cala joined her family at the table, taking the empty seat between Winter and one of the triplets. In front of her sat a plate of yellow rice topped with a chunky brown sauce and four beautifully grilled sausages cut into smaller pieces. Next to it was a glass of Oran Berry juice. It smelled delightful, but Cala couldnʼt help but cringe slightly at the sight of the sausage.

“Donʼt worry, itʼs plant-based,” Winter whispered, noticing her cousinʼs discomfort. Cala nodded, relieved.

“Thank goodness,” she whispered back.

“Yeah, I donʼt really care for real sausages either.”

“Yeah, they taste like rubber. I mean, I get that it appeals to some people, but I donʼt get how anyone could stomach that.” Cala fake gagged. 

“Try telling that to Gordie. We tried the 30 day vegan challenge and he couldnʼt even go a full week without eating a steak or some other meat product,” Winter tsked, shaking her head. “He claims that plant-based meats tastes fake; says the real thing is better.”

“Wow. I donʼt know about going vegan, but ever since I switched to exclusively fish, I havenʼt missed meat at all.”

Winter nodded in agreement. “Me either. But, I guess thatʼs why Gordie has a boyfriend.”

It took Cala a moment to process what Winter had just said, but once she did, she burst into a fit of laughter. Winter began laughing along and both preteens had to cover their mouths to stifle them. Tears were streaming down their cheeks. 

“Whatʼs so funny, you two?” Gordie question, raising a beige eyebrow at the two giggling girls.

“Oh, nothing,” Winter replied, sniggering behind her hand.

“Just a little... inside joke,” Cala added, laughter evident in her voice.

Gordie rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Probably just some stupid girl talk, he thought.

The girlsʼ laughter died down and Cala turned her attention back to the food in front of her.

“So...what is this?” she asked politely. 

“Itʼs curry!” Gordie grinned. “Made by yours truly!”

“Oh,” Cala tried to hide her disappointment with a forced smile. She wasnʼt exactly the biggest curry fan in the world. She could even go as far as to say that she hated it. Ever since her mother had made a curry so spicy that her mouth nearly caught on fire, she had been completely turned off by the dish.

“Hehehe, great...” Her eyes fell to her lap as she twiddled her thumbs.

Melony raises an eyebrow curiosity. “Whatʼs the matter, Cala?”

“Um...nothing...I-Itʼs just that...” She hesitated. “Iʼm...not the biggest fan of spicy foods.”

“Oh, is that all, dear?” Melony let out an amused laugh. “Oh, sweetie, no need to worry. Gordieʼs curry isnʼt spicy at all!”

“Itʼs not?”

“Of course not. Not all curry has to be spicy. Some curries are sweet and others are bitter. Thereʼs an endless array of options.” Melony then gave Cala look of confusion.

“Your mother hasnʼt made you Galarian curry before?”

“Well, once, but it was so spicy, it nearly burned my taste buds off. I couldnʼt even finish it.” Cala shuddered at the memory.

“So, youʼve never really tasted real, authentic Galarian curry?” Gordie questioned, his eyes going wide.

Cala shook her head, feeling somewhat ashamed.

“Oh, you poor, poor thing!” Melony exclaimed dramatically. “I can't believe your mother has never exposed you to Galarian cuisine before! The nerve!”

“Donʼt worry, sweetie. Weʼre going to fix that right now. Gordieʼs curry is pretty good, but not as good as mine, ” she smirked. 

“Pfft! Whatever.” Gordie scoffed, rolling his eyes. Cala let out a quiet snicker.

Cala eyed the plate of curry in front of her. The delicious smell crept up her nose and she found herself licking her lips. Out of her peripheral, she noticed everyone watching her. A blush quickly crept onto her face.

_Everyoneʼs watching... This is so embarrassing!_

“I-Itadakimasu.”

Cala reached for her spoon and scooped up a spoonful of curry. She brought it to her lips. She let out a small exhale before slowly pushing the spoon into her mouth. Her aunt was right, it wasnʼt spicy at all. Sure, there was a little spice to it, but there was also a slight sweet and sour taste to it. Cala could taste the sweet and creamy flavor of almond milk, which blended amazingly well with the sausage and various vegetables present in the sauce. She could also taste some Sitrus Berries, which gave the curry that faint yet noticeable sour taste. The sweet and sourness did not overpower the spice at all; it complimented it extremely well as a matter of fact. Cala felt like she had just taken a bite out of heaven.

“Oh muh guh,” Cala breathed. She swallowed her mouthful. “This is amazing, Gordie!” She shoveled a few more spoonfuls into her mouth, humming with delight at the pleasant assault on her taste buds. “Really, itʼs awesome!”

“Gee, thanks, Mini,” Gordie grinned, scratching the back of his head.

Unlike at home, the dining table was lively and filled with chatter. Cala wasnʼt used to conversing during meals, but she wasnʼt complaing; she embraced it. She felt more like she was a part of a family. The triplets, mainly Apollo and Jade, once again began bombarding her with questions, to which Cala answered to the best of her ability.

“What was that ting you did?” One of the triplets, Jade, Cala presumed, asked.

Cala arched an eyebrow in confusion. “What thing?”

“The ting wif your hands,” he clarified, pointing to her hands.

“Yeah, what was dat?” Apollo questioned.

“Oh! You mean 'Itadakimasu' ?” She performed the action again.

“Yeah, dat!”

“Well, where Iʼm from, you do this before a meal. It means 'thank you for this meal.' or 'I humbly receive.' ” Cala explained.

“Teach me!” Jade yelled excitedly, clapping his hands.

“Me too, me too!” Apollo cheered.

“Apollo, Jade, inside voices please,” Melony reprimanded gently. “And how do you ask for something?”

“Pweese!”

“Pweese, Cala!”

Cala giggled. How could she refuse those adorable faces? 

“Okay, itʼs easy. You just clap your hands once and say 'itadakimasu'.” She pronounced it slower, so they could understand.

Jade and Apollo mimicked her action. Everyone cooed as they mispronounced the word. Even Dew joined in, albeit more quietly than his brothers.

“Good job,” Cala clapped, grinning.

“Oh, I just remembered. Mum, Liana called while you were out,” Gordie informed, shoving a spoonful of curry into his mouth.

“What for?” Melony quizzed.

“She said something about needing more Pokémon to help freeze the pitch. Oh, and she also mentioned needing help with some of the Pokémon at the gym.”

Cala couldnʼt help but listen in on their conversation. Her aunt was going back to the gym? _I would love to see it!_ she thought excitedly.

“Well, I expected this to happen. A gym leaderʼs work is never done,” Melony replied. “Sorry to put more on you, but you watch them for just a few more hours?”

“Sure, mum. Itʼs no big deal really. Donʼt really have anything else to do. Well, except for that load of paperwork I keep putting off.”

“Gordie...” Melony started in a stern yet motherly tone.

“Yeah, I know, I know. Iʼll start tonight, I promise,” he vowed.

“Youʼre...going to the gym?” Cala piped up.

Melony nodded. “Gym leader business.”

_Oh. Well if Itʼs important gym leader stuff, I probably canʼt go... But it wouldnʼt hurt to ask, would it? But, she might say no..._

“Um...can I...” —she started twiddling her thumbs again. _Cʼmon, spit it out!_ — “Can I... go with you? Iʼve always wanted to see it.”

Melony smiled warmly. “Well, of course you can, dear. Youʼll love it Iʼm sure.” Cala grinned, doing a little happy dance in her seat. _Yes! She said yes!_

“You should see the stadium when itʼs my year to run it. Itʼs so much better. It rocks!”

A chorus of groans from Winter and Melony filled the room.

“Not the rock puns again!” Winter cried. “Gordie, you dork!”

“What?” Gordie replied with a Galarian Meowth grin. “That didnʼt make you roll with laughter?”

“No, it made me cringe!”

Cala couldnʼt help but giggle at their sibling banter.

“Thatʼs tuff,” Gordie smirked.

“Gordie!”

“Alright, alright, Iʼm sorry,” he laughed, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. “No more puns. Itʼs a clean slate.”

“Thank you. I–Gordie!” Winter smacked him playfully. “You. Stupid. Dork!” Cala was full on laughing at this point.

Gordie chortled, trying to block her blows. “Okay, okay, okay! Iʼll stop for real this time! Ow! Ma, make her stop!”

“Well, you kinda deserved it for that last one,” Melony replied, unable to surpress her smile.

“Ma!”

“Oh, alright. Winter, stop hitting your brother please.”

Winter reluctantly obeyed. She glared at him. “Youʼre lucky...”

Gordie smirked. “I guess you could say Iʼm–”

“Gordie, enough,” Melony interrupted. “Stop trying to get a rise out of your sister.”

“Oh, alright. Iʼll stop with the puns. Even though they were kinda...” —he started snickering— “Solid.”

More loud groans echoed off the walls along with Calaʼs uproarious laughter.

**___________________**

After lunch, Cala sat with her cousins on the sofa in front of the television while Melony went to go change into her gym uniform. Winterʼs Alolan Vulpix, Snowdrop and Mizore playfully wrestled on the floor while Gordieʼs Shuckle sat in his lap. Apollo and Jade each sat on one of Calaʼs thighs; they had gotten into an argument over who got to sit on her lap and being the non-confrontational girl that she was, Cala decided to appease the two three-year-olds by allowing them both to sit on her lap. Even if it meant that her legs were going to be falling asleep. Dew sat in his sisterʼs lap cuddling close to her.

All three triplets had their eyes glued to the television screen. On screen was a cartoon about the adventures and mishaps of a four year old anthropomorphic Tepig and her family and friends. Cala wasnʼt really focused on the show. Her attention was focused on her Rotom Phone. She had the family group chat open. She gazed at her latest text message that she sent almost an hour ago. The word “read” was displayed in tiny letters underneath the blue text bubble.

 _So, they read it..._ Cala mused. _A response would have been nice, but I guess theyʼre still too busy..._ Cala let out a small sigh. The word “read” remained on the screen unchanged, as if to taunt her. 

“So, how long are you staying with us?” Winterʼs voice pulled her from thoughts. Cala shut off her phone and turned her attention to her cousin. 

“For about two months,” Cala answered. “My mom and dad are going on some big expedition.”

“Two whole months? Thatʼs ace! We really need another girl in here!” Winter grinned with excitement. When Cala didnʼt return her smile, Winterʼs faltered.

“Whatʼs wrong?”

“Well,” Cala sighed. “Mom and dad were given a month off from work and I was so excited to be able to spend time with them because I barely get to. But, they got offered the chance to explore some unknown place and took it...”

“Wow, thatʼs fu—messed up, Mini...” Gordie replied with a frown, having overheard their conversation.

Winter frowned as well. “Wow. Iʼm so sorry that happened.”

Cala shrugged. “Well, itʼs their job. I canʼt really do much about it...” Her gaze fell to her lap.

“But they had paid holliday, right?” Gordie pointed out. “There should be no reason for them to be doing work if theyʼre on holliday.”

Cala shrugged again. “You try telling them that...”

“I sometimes feel that way about mum during Gym Challenge season,” Winter whispered. “She sometimes gets so busy, we barely get to see her. She does make it up to us, though. She would close down the gym for a few days and take us shopping or out to eat or spend the day playing in the snow.”

_I wish I could say the same about mom and dad..._

“Well, donʼt you worry, Mini. Weʼre gonna make these next two months worth your while!” Gordie declared with a wide smile. He threw an arm around her. Winter did the same. “Yeah, donʼt worry. Weʼre gonna have so much fun, you wonʼt even miss them!”

A smile spread on Calaʼs face. She could always count on her cousins to make her feel better. “Thanks guys. Youʼre the best.”

“Cala, are you ready to go?” Melony called a few minutes later, arriving in the sitting room. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved top with matching shorts, gray patterned leggings, and white boots. Her top had an insignia that resembled a cracked iceberg as well as a few others located on the sleeves. The number “361” was printed on the hem of her shorts. She also wore a poofy white hat, a matching muffler, and a black and white glove on her right hand.

“Yep!” she chirped. She placed Apollo and Jade on Gordieʼs lap and stood up.

“Come give mummy a kiss goodbye.”

Apollo and Jade rushed into Melonyʼs arms and each boy gave her a peck on the cheek. Melony returned the gesture.

“Are you two going to be good boys while mummyʼs gone?” she asked.

“Yes, mummy!” the two chorused.

“You promise not to fight?”

The two glanced at each other before turning back to their mom.

“Um, I canʼt pwomise dat, mummy,” Jade said.

“Me, too, mummy,” Apollo agreed.

Everyone chuckled. “Oh, really? Whyʼs that?” Melony questioned, raising an eyebrow good-naturedly.

“Uh, 'cause, 'cause itʼs weally hawd an' Jade always stawts it,” Apollo replied.

“No I donʼt!” Jade argued.

“Yeah-huh!”

“Uh-uh!”

“Boys, boys, enough. Can you just try not to fight? For mummy?” she pleaded.

“Otay!”

Melony gave a satisfied smile and kissed both of them once more. “Good. I love you.”

“Wuv you, mummy!”

Dew made his way towards Melony with tears in his sparking blue eyes.

“Leavin'?” he whispered ever so softly. Melony could feel her heart starting to melt. He always did this whenever she left for the gym and it never failed to tug at her heartstrings. She pulled him into a warm embrace.

“Yes, mummyʼs going back to the gym for a little while. But, Iʼll be back, you know that, right?” she murmured lovingly.

He gave her a silent nod, a few tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. 

“Right, then thereʼs no need for tears.” She brushed his tears away and gave him a kiss. “Mummy will be back and weʼll be together again.”

As heartwarming as this exchange was, Cala couldnʼt help the sudden surge of jealousy that coursed through her veins. She had been in Dewʼs shoes multiple times before. Three years old, having separation anxiety, and crying for her parents to stay rather than go to work. But unlike Dew, her experience wasnʼt filled with hugs or comforting words. More often than not, she was brushed aside, given the same uncomforting speech about how it was their job and that they had to go.

Cala hated this envious feeling. She should feel happy that Dew has such an affectionate, caring, and doting mother like Melony; that all of her cousins have such an affectionate, caring, and doting mother. She wished that a mother comforting her separation anxious child didnʼt bring up the bitter memories she tried so desperately to repress.

“See you later, mum.” Winter gently pried Dew from his motherʼs arms, adjusted him onto her hip, and walked into her arms. Melony gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Bye, Snowflake.”

“Oh, youʼre not coming?” Cala asked, snapping out of her daze.

The ten-year-old shook her head. “No, nothing I havenʼt seen before. You go have fun.”

“Cʼmere, Gord, youʼre not exempt from my kisses.”

Before Gordie could react, Melony pulled him into a Bewear hug and gave him a big, wet smooch on the cheek.

“Ma!” he cried out, his face turning Tamato Berry red. The two girls giggled at his embarrassment. “Donʼt!”

“What? You think youʼre too old for your mummyʼs kisses?”

“Yes!” he argued. “Iʼm twenty-three, not three.”

“And?” she responded indifferently. “Youʼre still my little Gordiekins no matter how old you get.” She ruffled his beige and yellow hair fondly.

“Gordiekins?” the two girls snorted, covering their mouths when Gordie shot them a glare, his face an even darker shade of red. 

He tried pushing his mother off but to no avail. Her iron grip was just too strong.

“Ma, please! Youʼre invading my personal space!” he whined.

“Oh, hush. You came out of _my_ personal space.”

“MA!”

Cala and Winter were practically in tears at that point. Cala clutched her midsection as she doubled over with laughter. Winter brushed the tears from her blue eyes, setting Dew down to avoid dropping him. The triplets looked back and forth between the four, totally confused.

“Okay, okay.” Melony finally let up, releasing Gordie from her iron grip. Gordie smoothed out his ruined hair with a pout. “You just canʼt get enough of embarrassing me, can you?” he muttered.

“Nope!” Melony grinned. “Itʼs my job.” She reached over and pinched his cheek to which Gordie smacked her arm away. He glared at his cousin and sister, whoʼs laughter was starting to die down.

“Are you two done laughing at my expense yet?”

“Hehehehe, yeah, Iʼm done,” Cala replied, wiping a few stray tears away. “Wow, I havenʼt laughed this much in a long time.”

“Yeah, me too,” Winter added, placing a hand over her chest. “That was pretty funny though, you have to admit.”

“Come along, Cala dear. Letʼs get going,” Melony called. 

“Okay, auntie. Cʼmon, Mizore.” She glanced at the Ice-type, who was now cuddling with Snowdrop after their wrestling session. 

Mizoreʼs ears perked up in response. She stretched out her body and let out a yawn before joining her trainer.

“See you all later. Ta-ta!”

With that, the trio set out for the Circhester Stadium. Cala could barely contain her excitement along the way, happily skipping about. She was finally going see the gym her aunt ran! This was going to be so cool, Cala thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: A Galarian Meowth grin would be the same thing as a Cheshire Cat grin.
> 
> Also 10 brownie points to whoever can name the cartoon I was referencing.
> 
> But can we talk about episode 7 of Twilight Wings tho??? Gordie and Melony spoke and omg their voices were amazing. Gordie's voice was so freaking deep. His deadpan "strong" got me. Let the man eat his steak! And Melonyʼs voice was so light and cheery! That parfait she was eating looked very yummy. And Piers shoving the camera away was iconic! The man really said "cut the cameras, dead ass" 🤣🤣
> 
> Anyway, I start online college tomorrow😩 help!!!  
> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to comment your thoughts. Have a great day/night you lovely people.


	8. The Stadium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melony gives Cala the grad tour of Circhester Stadium. That includes meeting her gym trainers and some Pokémon.

The gym was a good ten minute walk from Melonyʼs house, so it didnʼt take long for the trio to arrive. Cala gasped at the sight of the large stadium. It looked even bigger up close. The same cracked ice insignia that was on the front of Melonyʼs uniform was also on the front of the stadium.

“Wow,” she breathed. “This is way bigger than Candiceʼs gym. It makes hers look like the size of a Joltik.”

Melony chuckled. “Itʼs even bigger on the inside. Come along.”

Melony lead the girl through the glass doors of the stadium. She reached into her purse and pulled out a key card, to which she swiped through the lock. A welcoming blast of heat hit the trio as they walked through the automatic glass doors. Cala stopped to take in the atmosphere. The lobby of the gym was relatively empty. There was a poster advertising the Gym Challenge hanging high from the wall. The text was in a language foreign to Cala. It looked like a bunch of gibberish to her. Below it were two shops, one for uniforms and another for essential items. A blue and white patterned carpet extended out from the entrance to the end of the hall. It didnʼt look like your typical gym.

“Cala? This way, sweetheart.” Cala didnʼt even realize she had zoned out. Melony and Mizore were all the way at the end of the hall while she was still standing at the entrance with her mouth agape like a Magikarp out of water.

She snapped out of her stupor and rejoined her aunt and Pokémon.

“Spaced out there for a bit, yeah?” Melony teased.

Cala blushed, rubbing the back of her neck Mareepishly. “Sorry...”

“Itʼs alright, dearie, don't worry. Come along. Iʼll give you a tour of the stadium.”

Melony lead them through a door that lead to the gym mission area. Cala could feel the temperature starting to drop as they walked down the hall.

“So, this first area weʼre going to is for the gym mission.”

“Gym mission?” Cala questioned. “What, like a puzzle or something?”

“In a way, yes. Each gym in Galar has its own unique gimmick to test gym challengers before they can challenge the Gym Leader,” Melony explained.

“Ah, I get it. So, whatʼs your gym mission like?”

“Youʼll see in a moment.”

Light appeared at the end of the hall. A cold breeze wafted gently through the air. Cala began to see her breath with each exhale.

The room soon came into view. Cala gasped as she was met with a massive room filled with snow and clumps of ice. The Snowpoint City gym could fit in the room at least three times, Cala thought.

“This is Circhesterʼs gym mission. Challengers must navigate through three sections of snow to reach the end,” the Ice-type leader explained.

Cala nodded. “Huh, seems easy enough.”

Melony smirked. “Not so much. See, there are pitfall traps hidden throughout the area. Challengers are given a pair of trap detectors that vibrate whenever a trap is near. The closer they are to the pitfall, the stronger the vibration. The floor is very sensitive too, so if they get even a wee bit too close, they fall in.”

“Ouch...” Cala cringed at the thought of falling in a pitfall trap. “Wonʼt they get hurt when they fall? Especially when itʼs Gordieʼs year? Falling into a rocky hole doesnʼt seem too safe.”

Melony waved a hand. “Oh, no. Thereʼs snow in the bottom of pit to cushion their fall. And when itʼs Gordieʼs year, thereʼs sand. Itʼs perfectly harmless.”

Cala sighed with relief. “Well, thatʼs good. The challenge isnʼt too easy and it provides a bit of a challenge.”

Melony nodded with a grin. “Thatʼs right. But, it gets even more challenging when you hit the third section.” Melony guided Cala along a pathway located alongside snowy field. As they walked further down, Cala could feel flakes of snow starting to fall on her.

 _Itʼs snowing? Indoors?_ Cala wondered.

More snow started to rain down on them as they got closer to the third section. When they finally arrived at the third section, the snowfall had turned into a full on blizzard. It looked strong enough, but to Cala, it looked more like a light, gentle flurry compared to the endless blizzard that ravaged Route 217. Of course, she didnʼt voice her thoughts out loud. Thankfully, there was a glass screen in front of them to protect them from the harsh, snowy wind.

“In the third section of this challenge, challengers will have to navigate through a harsh blizzard,” Melony stated. “Itʼs a must for them to rely on the trap detectors here since they arenʼt able to see. It tests their resilience and their ability to adapt to change.”

“I see,” Cala nodded, taking the information in. “So I guess when itʼs Gordieʼs year, itʼs a sandstorm instead, right?

“Thatʼs right.”

“Wow, thatʼs so cool! Using the weather like that to throw off challengers. What a great idea!” Calaʼs blue eyes sparkled with admiration.

Melony giggled. “Well, Iʼm glad you like it. Though I wish I came up with it sooner.”

“You didnʼt come up with the idea?” Cala asked. “Was it Gordieʼs idea?”

Melony shook her head. “The idea actually came from a fellow gym leader who specializes in weather change. He recommended it to Gordie about two years ago and then, Gordie told me.”

Cala nodded. “So this gym leader doesnʼt specialize in a specific type then?”

“Well, he does. He just uses the weather to inhance his Pokémonʼs power. He has Pokémon on his team with abilities that summon the weather upon entry.”

“Oh. Well, it was a good suggestion nonetheless.”

They continued their walk, with Melony explaining more information about the Gym along the way. Cala listened attentively. She was absolutely fascinated. Her aunt conducted her gym with such grace and poise! Cala wanted to be just like her one day. The snowfall came to a stop as they reached the end of the third section. There was set of stairs ascending upward towards a blue door with the ice insignia.

“That door right there leads straight to the pitch, ” Melony stated, pointing it out. “But, weʼre going to go a different way. The pitch is frozen solid and without proper footwear, youʼll slip and hurt yourself.”

“Frozen solid?” Cala repeated.

“Thatʼs right. The perfect touch to an Ice-type gym.” She gave the girl a knowing smile. “It also doubles as a skating rink during off-season.”

Cala gasped, a face splitting grin spreading across her face. “An ice skating rink?!” she exclaimed, her eyes wide and gleaming with excitement.

Her aunt nodded in confirmation.

If possible, the grin in Calaʼs face grew even wider. Her cheeks were beginning to ache. She started bouncing on the tips of her toes like a Spoink. She grabbed her auntʼs hand.

“Can we go skating on it sometime? Huh? Can we? Can we? Can we please, auntie?” She begged, shaking her auntʼs arm wildly.

“Careful, love. Youʼll tear off my arm if you keep that up,” laughed Melony.

“Oops...” She released her auntʼs arm, an embarrassed blush creeping onto her face. “Sorry...”

“Thatʼs quite alright. I get that youʼre excited,” she smiled.

“So, can we skate on it soon?” Cala asked again, clasping her hands together and looking up at her aunt as if she were using the move Baby-Doll Eyes.

“Well, itʼs not quite finished yet,” she started, causing Calaʼs expression to fall.

“Aww...”

“But, it shouldnʼt take longer than a day. So as soon as thatʼs done, we can skate to your heartʼs content.” She squeezed the girlʼs cheeks playfully, making her smile once more.

“Yay!” she cheered, clapping her hands. “Did you hear that, Mizore? We get to skate again!” She glanced down at her partner Pokémon.

“Glace, Glace!” Mizore yipped, her tail swishing about happily.

“Can we go see it now, auntie? Please?”

“Of course we can. This way.”

**___________________**

“Holy Miltank..!” Cala breathed as the pitch came into view. Row after row of empty seats stretched out in a ring across the stadium. Hanging high from the walls was a cluster of screens next to a Jumbotron. The cracked ice insignia was posted around the area as well as that blue and white pattern Cala saw on the carpet. Like Wyndon Stadium, Circhester Stadium was roofless, so the falling snow gently fluttered down on the field below. Cala rushed towards the railing to get a better view of the pitch. Mizore climbed onto her shoulder to see as well.

As Melony stated, the pitch was frozen solid, albeit the surface was very jagged and uneven. There was also a section of it that remained unfrozen. It reminded Cala of how Lake Acuity looked when its surface freezes over during the last few months of the year. Cala noticed that there was a huge blue snowflake on the ice, adding a nice touch. At the center of the pitch, Cala spotted two people dressed in white along with a few Pokémon: an Avalugg, a Beartic, a Cloyster, two Snover, and an Abomasnow.

Just looking at the frozen battlefield got Cala excited. If she had a tail, it would be wagging something fierce.She seriously regretted not going out to skate during her three week depressive funk. Now, she didnʼt think she could wait a few days for the pitch to be smoothed out and safer. Mizore shared the girlʼs enthusiasm, her tail whipping through the air wildly, smacking Cala in the back of the head multiple times. Cala wasnʼt bothered by it in the slightest. She started bouncing excitedly in place.

“I take it you two like it?” Melony chuckled, walking up to the pair.

“Itʼs amazing!” Cala exclaimed, her excited voice echoing throughout the stadium. Mizore yipped in agreement. “I canʼt wait to skate on it! I-” Cala suddenly remembered that she didnʼt take her skates home from the lake the day before she left home.

“Oh, no! I left my skates at the lake! Shoot!” she cried. She slammed her fist against her thigh, groaning in frustration. “Ugh, I forgot to take them home with me!” She held her head in the palm of her hand dejectedly. Mizore whined, her tail drooping. She was so eager to ice skate, and she didnʼt even have the one thing she needed to do so. 

Melony placed a comforting hand on the girlʼs shoulder. “Donʼt fret, Calabear! We have lots of spare ice skates in the locker rooms.”

“You do? Really?” Her blue eyes met Melonyʼs with a hopeful look.

“Of course we do,” she smiled. “You can always borrow a pair.” Calaʼs grin returned to her face. She wrapped her scrawny arms around Melonyʼs plump waist, squeezing her as tight as she could.

“Thank you, auntie!” she squealed.

Melony cooed, embracing the small girl. She ran her fingers through her hair. “Youʼre welcome, dear.”

“I canʼt wait to show you how much better Iʼve gotten!”

“Gym Leader Melony?” a voice called out, interrupting their moment.

Two men who looked a bit older than Melony (Melony was in her mid forties, however, looked like she just turned thirty) made their way up to the trio. They both had snow white hair, icy blue eyes, graying Gogoatees, and were dressed in uniforms nearly identical to Melonyʼs. They also looked nearly identical, though one had a scar just above his left eye while the other had an ice burn on the side of his face. They stood at attention, completely motionless. Cala couldnʼt help but feel a bit uneasy and intimidated.

“Micah, Alexander,” Melony greeted them both with a smile and a nod. To Calaʼs surprise, they returned her gesture. The one with the scar turned his attention to Cala.

“Oh, I didnʼt know you had another daughter,” he spoke. His voice lacked a Galarian accent. Cala blushed and hid her embarrassed face behind a hand.

Melony chuckled. “Oh, no, this is my niece Cala.” She glanced down at the girl. “Cala, these are two of my Gym Trainers, Micah and Alexander.” She pointed them out. Micah was the one with the scar while Alexander had the burn.

Cala peeked out from between her fingers. Both of their eyes were on her, gazing at her curiously. She shrunk back.

“Shy little thing she is,” Alexander remarked, chuckling when the girlʼs face turned a darker shade of red. Melony chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“So, whatʼs this about needing help with freezing the pitch?”

“Well, we've covered most of it, but the Pokémon are completely knackered from using Ice Beam non-stop,” Alexander explained, extending a thumb out behind him, gesturing towards the exhausted Pokémon.

“No problem. Lapras and Frosmoth can get the job done.” Melony plucked two Ultra Balls from her pocket. She tapped the center of the balls and the two Pokémon appeared after a bright, yellow flash.

“Where are Lewis and Liana?”

“In the back feeding the other Pokémon.”

Right as Micah said that, a feminine voice called out for Melony.

A girl in her late teens rushed up to them. The top of her hair was white as snow, but as you traveled further down, it faded into a soft gray. She also sported the white Circhester gym uniform. She had moon gray eyes, flawless, porcelain skin, and wore a worried expression on her face. Her two tone hair was a bit disheveled. Cala couldn't help but stare.

 _Wow...sheʼs..._ Cala thought. She could feel her cheeks heating up again, but this time, it wasnʼt from shyness. 

“Liana.” Melony wore a worried expression of her own. “Whatʼs the matter?”

“Weʼre having trouble with the rescue Pokémon again,” she informed.

 _Rescue Pokémon?_ Cala wondered.

“Is it Swinub again?” 

Liana nodded, her expression changing to a disgruntled one. “Little runt used Tackle on us and nearly broke Lewisʼ back. He may be a baby, but his Tackle hits like a freight train.” 

“Goodness!" Melony gasped. "Are you two okay?” 

Liana fanned a hand. “I'm fine. Lewis, however, I'm not too sure. You know he doesn't like to admit that he's hurt.” 

“Well, let's not wait for him to get hurt further.” Melony turned to her Pokémon.

“Now, I want you two to listen to Micah and Alexander and help them out, okay?”

Frosmoth chirped in affirmation while Lapras let out a gentle coo. Melony smiled and pet the two.

With that, Liana lead Melony and Cala off the pitch and back into the hallway. Cala was genuinely interested in the rescue Pokémon Liana spoke about, especially that little Swinub.

“You have rescue Pokémon here?” Cala piped up.

Melony nodded. “Yep. Rather than being sent to the Pokémon Center, they are sent here. They're rather comfortable in this type of environment.” 

“That makes sense,” Cala nodded. “Itʼs like an Ice-type paradise in here. If I were an Ice-type, Iʼd pick this place over the Pokémon Center anyday.” The two shared a laugh. Liana glanced back at them. She was so focused on Melony, she didnʼt even notice the twelve year old with her.

“Whoʼs she, Ms. Melony?” she questioned.

“Oh, this is my niece Cala. Cala, thatʼs Liana, another Gym Trainer of mine,” she introduced.

Liana smiled and gave the girl a friendly wave. Calaʼs face grew redder than ever before. Lianaʼs smile was bright and beautiful and it gave Cala a warm, fuzzy feeling.

“H-H-Hi,” she squeaked, her voice cracking. _I wanna hide so badly! Why does she have to be so pretty?!_ She began chewing her hoodie sleeve absentmindedly.

“Woah, I love your hoodie! Itʼs so cute!” she gushed. Cala practically turned to mush. She pulled her hood over her head in an attempt to conceal her reddened face. The action did little to stop Lianaʼs comments.

“It has ears too? It makes you look like a cute little Glaceon.”

Calaʼs heart thumped against her ribcage and her knees knocked against each other. She quickly disappeared behind Melony, wrapping her arms securely around her waist. _She called me cute, she called me cute! This is so embarrassing..!_

Melonyʼs heart warmed at the adorable situation. She knew this scenario far too well. It was similar to how Gordie reacted towards Milo when he was her age.

Liana continued on and Cala made sure her back was completely turned before coming out of her hiding spot. She reached for her auntʼs hand and laced their fingers together. They soon arrived at the room where all the rescue Pokémon were held. It was a spacious room painted bright blue and filled with toys, play tunnels, bouncy balls, and Pokémon trees. Rather than cages, there multiple Pokémon beds in the corner of the room next to a bookshelf chock full of picture books. Adjacent to the beds was a huge exercise wheel, where a Sneasel was currently using it. In another area was a wooden swing hanging from the ceiling. A Snorunt and a Cubchoo were seated on the swing while a Delibird pushed them. They were having a ball.

 _Wow! This place looks so much fun!_ Cala though.

At the center of the room stood a man, Lewis, surrounded by a ring of Pokémon. There were two other Sneasel, as well as three Snom, five Bergmite, a Snover, and two Vanilite. Lewis was hunched over with a pained look on his face, though he tried to hide it.

“Lewis, are you alright?” Melony asked worriedly. “Liana told me that you took quite the Tackle attack.”

“Iʼm fine, Ms., donʼt worry about me,” he replied with a groan. “Nothing a bit of ice canʼt fix.”

“Whereʼs Swinub?” Liana wondered.

Lewis extended an arm out, pointing towards a corner. There lied the Swinub. It was smaller than a regular Swinub and it had bruises littered on its body. Its narrow eyes were curved upwards, revealing hostility, however, its body shook with fear. By the looks of it, the Swinub couldnʼt have been more than a few weeks old. In front of it was an untouched bottle of milk. Calaʼs heart ached for the poor thing. 

“What happened to him, Auntie?”

Melony explained that the Swinub had been abused and abandoned by its Trainer. It was brought in with matted fur and tons of bruises about a week ago after escaping from the Pokémon Center several times, probably to find its Trainer. Cala felt her blood beginning to boil. How could anyone treat an Ice-type Pokémon like that; Or any Pokémon for that matter? Especially a baby Pokémon!

“The poor dear wonʼt eat a single thing we feed it. Weʼve had to resort to force-feeding,” Melony said with a crestfallen face. “I hate to do it to him, but we donʼt have much of a choice.”

“Have you tried just leaving food out and letting him eat on his own?” Cala quizzed.

Lewis let out a huff. “Have we? Thatʼs all weʼve done! And the little bugger wonʼt budge. The others will wind up eating his food.”

Cala gazed at the Pig Pokémon with a pitiful look. The little guy was supposed to feel safe and secure with his trainer and now, that was taken away from him. Cala found herself making a beeline for Swinub.

“Cala, donʼt go near him. He might tackle you.” Melony tried to hold the girl back. “Iʼll handle him.”

“Yeah, we donʼt need you getting hurt,” Liana added.

Calaʼs eyes met her auntʼs. “I know how to deal with a Swinub. Dad has a Piloswine, so I know how they act.”

“But, Cala...”

“Please, auntie,” she begged. “Trust me. I know what Iʼm doing.” She gave her that Baby-Doll Eyes look.

Melony let out a sigh. “Oh, alright. We donʼt have any other options anyway. Just be careful, dear. Please.”

Cala nodded. She told Mizore to stay back and the Fresh Snow Pokémon reluctantly agreed, though she was on high alert in case Swinub was about to attack. Cala took slow steps as she inched towards the Swinub. The Pig Pokémon began to growl at her. It was kind of hard to feel threatened since he was a baby, but her aunt always said to never judge a book by its cover or a Pokémon by its looks. She placed her hands behind her back to show that she meant no harm. She stopped, putting a two foot distance between them. She slowly lowered herself onto her knees.

“Hey there, little guy,” she spoke in a soft tone, which was not far off from her regular speaking voice. Melony, Liana, and Lewis watched tensely.

“Youʼre scared, huh? Thatʼs okay, itʼs natural to feel scared in a situation like this. I know I would be.” The Swinubʼs expression changed from hostile to curiosity.

“I heard about what happened to you and Iʼm so sorry that it happened. I know that made you distrust humans, but I promise you, weʼre not all bad. In fact, if I was your trainer, I would make sure you had lots of yummy food, a nice, warm bed, and give you snuggles every single day.” Cala gave the Swinub a warm smile.

“These people,” —she gestured towards Melony, Liana, and Lewis— “want to help you to get better and make sure that you grow big and strong and healthy. But that canʼt happen if you keep fighting them all the time. So, please let us take care of you. Please? We wonʼt hurt you.”

She slowly removed a hand from her back. Swinub growled, getting defensive, but it soon died down as Cala picked up the bottle and held it out, offering it to Swinub. Swinub stared at the extended hand and back at Cala. The girl was smiling, gently coaxing the Pokémon to come forward.

Swinub stared at her for a few seconds. The seconds turned into thirty, then to forty-five. After a minute, the Swinub made its was over toward Cala and sniffed her hand a few times, his cute little nose wiggling about. After a few more seconds, the Swinub attached his mouth to the teat of the bottle and began to suckle vigorously.

Calaʼs face broke out into a grin. “There you go. Good boy,” she praised.

The three others were absolutely flabbergasted. For a whole entire week, theyʼve tried everything and anything they could with no such luck. And Cala did it easily. 

Cala slowly scooped Swinub up into her arms. The Swinub recoiled slightly, but soon relaxed when he was in Calaʼs comforting arms.

“Well Iʼll be a Mankeyʼs uncle...” Lewis mumbled in surprise. “She actually did it.”

“How on earth did you do that?” Liana asked astonished.

Cala shrugged. “I dunno. I just did what I felt was natural.”

“Well, whatever it was, it was amazing! Itʼs like youʼre a Pokémon whisperer or something!”

Calaʼs cheeks darkened again at the compliment.

 _She did it._ Melony thought. _Swinub was barely able to tolerate me but warmed up to her like that._ The Ice-type leader couldnʼt help but feel impressed with her neice. She watched as the girl cradled the Swinub in her arms, stroking his fur. A smile tugged on her lips. She made her way over to the girl. 

“That was impressive Cala. Truly,” she praised. 

“It was nothing really.” She rubbed her neck Mareepishly. “Like I said, Dad has a Piloswine, so I know how to deal with them.”

“But, itʼs not just Swinub. The way you interacted with that wild Snom, my Pokémon, and even Mizore. Liana is right. You really have a way with Ice-types, my dear. And as much as I hate to admit it, you may have a stronger connection than I do.”

“Auntie...” Cala flushed. She wasnʼt used to getting so many compliments in the same day. It embarrassed her.

_A Trainer with such a strong connection to Ice-types...Maybe she could one day-_

“Gym Leader Melony!”

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Micahʼs voice. He burst into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt, but the Chairman and his vice president are here for gym inspection,” he informed her.

Melony frowned. “What? Wasnʼt that scheduled for next week?”

“I told them that, but the vice president insisted. Chairman called it a surprise check up.”

Melony let out a heavy sigh. “Where are they?”

“In the lobby.”

“Tell them Iʼll be there in ten.”

Micah nodded and exited the room.

“The Chairman? Whoʼs that?” Cala wondered aloud.

“The Chairman is in charge of the entire Galar League. He makes sure everything is in tip-top shape before the Gym Challenge starts,” she answered. 

“So, heʼs like your boss?”

“Technically, yes. Letʼs hurry along. We musnʼt keep the Chairman waiting. Arceus knows his VP will pitch a fit...” Her voice lowered into a mutter as she uttered that statement.

Cala frowned, looking down at Swinub, who was still nursing on the bottle.

“Or, would you rather stay in here with the Pokémon?”

“Stay here,” Cala whispered. “I-If thatʼs okay.”

“Of course, dearie! Itʼs no trouble at all! Just make sure you stay here. I donʼt want you to get lost in the stadium. Now, if you need to use the loo, itʼs the second door on the right hand side.”

Cala nodded her head. “Donʼt worry, Iʼll stay put.”

“You all behave for Cala, alright?”

The Pokémon let out various sounds of affirmation, showing that they understood.

Melony smiled and kissed the top of the girlʼs head. “Iʼll be back in about forty-five minutes.” 

With that, Melony, Lewis, and Liana left the room, leaving Cala alone surrounded by a dozen or so Ice-type Pokémon. All of the Pokémon turned their attention to the twelve year old, staring at her with interest. The Cubchoo that was on the swing walked up to her. 

“Choo!” it cried in greeting. Cala grinned and pet the Chill Pokémon on its head.

“Nice to meet you too.”

The other Pokémon began to flock around her as well, wanting to interact with her as well. And Cala was more than happy to indulge them.

Swinub soon finished his bottle and Cala gently removed it from his mouth and set it aside. “Wow, you must have been really hungry!” she laughed. “Good boy.” She gently stroked his fur. Swinub purred with delight.

Mizore made her way over to them. She brushed her head against Calaʼs arm, wanting some of her attention too. Cala was happy to oblige, scratching the Glaceon under her chin.

Cala spent the next half an hour playing with all the Pokémon. She pushed some of the Pokémon on the swing. Delibird attempted to push her along with Cubchoo, Swinub, and Snorunt, but since they were a bit too heavy, Cala opted to set the Delibird on her lap and swing herself. She played ball and read to the Pokémon. Mizore playfully chased a Sneasel around the room while carrying a Snom and a Vanilite on her back. All of them were having a great time. It brought her back to when she would play with the wild Pokémon near Lake Acuity. Swinub clung to Cala the entire time, which she found absolutely adorable. Mizore, however, did not think so. She was growing more and more jealous. How dare that hairy pig Pokémon snuggle with her Trainer! That was her Trainer!

“Alright.” Cala closed a book titled “Where the Wild Pokémon Are”. “Who wants to go on the swing again?”

Cubchoo, Snorunt, Delibird, and Swinub let out cheers and bounded for the swing. Cala stood up and placed the book back onto the shelf.

“Mizore, wanna join us?” Cala offered.

“Glace, Glace!” Mizore cheered. The pair made their way over to the large swing. Cubchoo and Snorunt were seated on either side of the swing. Cala sat in the middle and Swinub immediately jumped into her lap.

“Glace, Glace!” Mizore complained.

“Swi!” Swinub growled at the Fresh Snow Pokémon.

“Swinub, sweetie, I think you should let Mizore sit on my lap this time. She hasnʼt gotten a chance to spend time with me because youʼve been glued to me the whole time,” Cala tried to reason with the Pokémon.

Swinub shook his head stubbornly. He did not want to budge. He wanted to stay with Cala!

“Glace...” Mizore growled back. Who did this little runt think he was? That was her trainer, not his!

Cala frowned. “Okay...maybe you both can sit on my lap. Thereʼs enough room for you to come up here.”

“Swinub!” Swinub was dissatisfied with that offer. He just wanted Cala for himself.

“Now, Swinub, I think youʼre being a bit unfair to Mizore. Youʼve been clinging to me this whole time.”

Mizore lept onto Calaʼs lap, which didnʼt sit well with Swinub. Swinub lunges at Mizore, slamming into her with a hard Tackle. Mizore yelp in pain as she hit the floor. That Tackle looked like it hurt.

“Mizore!” Cala cried. She glared down at the Swinub.

“Swinub! That wasnʼt nice!” she scolded. She placed Swinub on the floor before rushing towards her partner.

“Mizore, are you alright?” Cala asked worriedly.

Mizore stood up, shaking off before glaring daggers at Swinub.

“Swinub, say youʼre sorry,” Cala commanded albeit timidly. Swinub snorted, a puff of smoke leaving his nostrils. He turned away stubbornly.

Mizore was fed up. Her tail started to glow white. Cala gasped, knowing what was coming.

“Mizore, no! Heʼs just a baby!”

Her attempts to stop Mizore fell on deaf ears as the Glaceon jump into the air and swished her tail. Dozens of sparkly yellow stars shot out at Swinub. The Swift attack was a direct hit. Swinub squealed in agony as he was thrown back. The other Pokémon watched, frightened. 

“Swinub!” Cala cried, scared that Mizore had seriously hurt the baby, but to her surprise, he bounced back up, raring to go. The two Ice-types glared at each other intensely.

“Stop it, you two!” Cala ordered, stepping in front of them. “You guys should fight, Weʼre all friends here.”

Cala turned to Mizore first. “Mizore, I understand that youʼre angry, but you shouldnʼt attack him like that. Heʼs only a baby. I know you get jealous easily, but I promise you, no Pokémon can ever replace you. Youʼre my first partner and no Pokémon will ever be able top you.”

Mizore looked down, ears drooping sadly. Her Trainer was right. No matter what, Cala will always be her best friend. She felt guilty for her jealousy.

Cala cooed, opening her arms out wide.

“Cʼmere, girl.”

The Glaceon jumped into her Trainerʼs arms. She kicked her cheek and rubbed her head against her face, making Cala giggle.

“Never forget that youʼll always be my number one partner, alright?”

“Glace, Glace!” Mizore replied.

“Good. Now I think you need to apologize to Swinub.”

Swinub observed the scene with a sad face. Why wasnʼt she paying attention to him anymore? Did she not like him anymore? After she was so nice to him. He whined sadly.

“And Swinub,” —she glanced at the Pig Pokémon— “You need to apologize too. That wasnʼt very nice of you to tackle Mizore like that. I understand that you want to stay close to me, but Mizore needs some time with me as well, okay?”

The Swinub stood unmoving for a few seconds.

Cala frowned. “Swinub..?” She inched closer towards the Pig Pokémon

Suddenly, the Swinub started burrowing in the floor.

“Swinub, what are you doing?” She rushed towards him, but it was too late. He was gone. All that remained was a big hole where he once stood.

“Oh, no!” She crouched down beside the hole. “Swinub!” she called, but was met with silence.

 _Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no! This is bad! Really bad!!!_ Cala panicked.

Cala stood up. She glanced at the door, wearing a conflicted expression. _I gotta find him. But... auntie said to stay put. But...heʼs just a baby. He could get lost! Oh man!_

“Glace, Glace!” Mizore barked, pulling her from her thoughts. Mizore jumped down and pointed at the hole with her paw.

“Glace!”

“Youʼre gonna go down there and follow him?” Cala questioned.

Mizore nodded. Cala was unsure of that idea. She didnʼt like the idea of being separated from Mizore, especially in a huge place like this. However, she knew that splitting up would increase their chances of finding the baby.

“Okay, just be careful.”

Mizore gave her another nod before diving into the hole, dissappearing from view. She exhaled sharply before turning to the other Pokémon.

“Okay, guys, Iʼve got to go find Swinub. I need you guys to stay here and be good while Iʼm gone. Okay?”

A chorus of cries filled the room. Cala stuffed the hole up with a few pillows so that none of the small Pokémon like Snom or Burgmite accidentally fell in.

After making sure it was secure, Cala bolted out of the room, making sure to close it behind her. Her heart began thundering in her chest as she raced down the halls.

_He couldnʼt have gone far. I hope... Auntie trusted me with the Pokémon and I blew it! Oh, sheʼs gonna be so mad at me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no! Runaway baby Pokémon! Let's hope Cala can find the little stinker
> 
> Over 1,000 hits?! You guys like my story that much?! Thank you so much much!!
> 
> Continue with your feedback, I greatly appreciate it!


	9. Runaway Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cala searches for the runaway baby Swinub. Will she find him before Melony finds out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning: panic attacks, hearing voices, basically very sad Cala😔. But, it gets better I promise.

“Swinub!” Cala called as she raced down the halls, searching frantically. She had been scouring the stadium for the past fifteen minutes with no such luck. It didnʼt help that all the hallways looked identical, making her feel as if she were running around in circles. She had looked behind every nook and cranny, behind every door, but came up with nothing.

Cala was beginning to grow increasingly worried.

“Where could he have gone?” Cala wondered to herself. “Ugh, this stadiumʼs so big, it could take hours to find him! Oh, auntieʼs never going to trust me again!” She could feel tears starting to cloud her vision. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. _Nowʼs not the time to cry! Iʼve got to find Swinub first!_

Before Cala could resume her search, she heard footsteps and voices coming from the end of the hallway, causing her to panic. 

_Gotta hide!_

She frantically searched for a hiding spot until she came across a corner at the other end of the hallway. It formed a cove that would shield her from view. Without hesitation, she swiftly tiptoed behind the corner and peeked out. Her heart thudded against her ribs.

Melony was seen walking down the halls. She was followed by a smartly dressed man and woman. They looked like very important people.

 _Is that the chairman and vice president auntie was talking about?_ she thought. As they drew closer, Cala was able to get a better look at them. The man had sleek black hair, olive green eyes, and an olive skin tone. He had a matching black mustache that was accompanied by a beard. He was dressed in an expensive gray suit paired with equally expensive black and red loafers and a solid gold watch on his left wrist. His aura radiated wealth and success. Cala didnʼt know why, but she caught a weird vibe from the man.

The woman beside him had blonde hair that cascaded down to her lower back and green eyes that looked perpetually bored. She wore a red top paired with a black slit skirt, a lab coat, gray tights, and black heels that looked almost impossible to walk in without years of practice. She also sported hexagon shaped hoop earrings. She was holding a thick portfolio and a clipboard in the crook of one arm and a mug in her other hand. She also gave off a wealthy and successful aura, paired with a sense of poise, perfection, and a no-nonsense attitude.

“Well, Melony, as usual, Circhester Stadium seems to be in the utmost condition. But, of course with you running things, I expected this,” the chairman remarked. His Galarian accent was much more posh and uppity compared to Melony or Gordieʼs. There was a snide, almost condescending undertone laced in the chairmanʼs comment and it didnʼt sit well with Cala. Was he trying to say that Gordie didnʼt keep the gym up to his standards when he was running it?

Thankfully, Melony also caught wind of it and responded with: “Well, we, my son and I, both take pride in Circhester Stadium. We both make sure that it is the best that it can possibly be. Itʼs not all my doing; Weʼre a team.” She gave him a dangerous side eye that made Cala shudder.

This caught the Chairman off guard. He sputtered, mouth opening and closing like a fish Pokémon, struggling to find his words. Cala covered her mouth to surpress the giggles that threatened to escape. 

He recovered, clearing his throat while sweatdropping. “Right, of course. Now, shall we take a gander at the pitch?”

“Of course,” Melony responded. “My Gym Trainers should be just about finished with it and ready to smooth it out.”

Cala pressed her back against the wall as the trio turned down the hall opposite of her. Thankfully, they didnʼt see her. Cala let out a quiet sigh of relief, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

“Gotta keep looking,” she whispered. “I hope Mizore is having better luck than I am...”

**___________________**

Mizore raced down the dark and narrow burrow as fast as her four legs could run. The darkness was no problem for the Glaceon, as her eyes were specially adapted to the dark, allowing her to clearly see her surroundings.

She had been running through the tunnel for more than fifteen minutes with no sign of Swinub. She wondered how something so small could create a tunnel this long and this fast.

Soon, Mizore could spot light, revealing the end of the tunnel. There was an opening at the top to which Mizore lept through. She scanned her surroundings. It was just an empty hallway and there was no sign of Swinub. Mizore lowered her head and began to sniff at the floor.

It took her a bit to pick up on Swinubʼs scent, but when she did, she scampered down in that direction.

“Glace! Glace!” Mizore called out.

As she zipped through the halls, Swinubʼs scent got stronger, signaling that the Pig Pokémon was close by. After reaching the end of another hallway, she spotted the Swinub resting behind a corner.

“Glace, Glace!” (“There you are!”) she cried. She rushed towards the baby Pokémon. Swinub noticed her presence and began to growl.

“Nub, Swinub!” (“Go away!”) he threatened.

“Glace, Glace, Glace! Glaceon!” (“Do you have any idea how worried my Trainer is?!”)

Swinub snorted, turning away from the Glaceon. “Swinub! Nub, Swi!” (“Yeah, right! She just pretended to be nice to me!”) His expression then turned sorrowful. “Nub, Nub...” (All these humans are the same...)

Mizore frowned as well. She placed a gentle paw on his back. “Glace, Glace. Glaceon, Glace, Glace.” (“I know youʼve been hurt by your previous owner, but not all human are bad. Especially not Cala. Sheʼs the nicest Trainer a Pokémon could ever ask for.”)

Swinub looked at Mizore skeptically. “Nub?” (“Really?”)

Mizore nodded. “Glace, Glace! Glaceon, Glace, Glace! Glace, Glace.” (“Of course! She gives me treats and belly rubs and always plays with me! And I get to sleep in her bed.”)

“Swi, Nub, Nub?” (“Well, then why wouldnʼt she let me sit on her lap?”) he questioned. 

Mizore couldnʼt help but roll her eyes. “Glace, Glace Glace!” (“Because youʼve been hogging her the whole time!”)

“Nub, Nub, Nub!” (“Well, excuuuuse me for getting attached to someone after having an awful Trainer!”) he huffed.

Mizoreʼs expression went from annoyed to confused. “Glace? Glaceon, Glace, Glace?” (Attached? How come you only got attached to Cala and not the other humans?)

Swinubʼs expression grew conflicted. “Nub, Nub.” (“Donʼt know.) “Swinub, Nub, Nub, Nub. Swinub.” (“I sorta liked the one with the poofy hat, but your human just felt different somehow.”)

Swinub stared off into the distance. “Nub, Nub, Swi...Swinub, Swinub...” (“My other Trainer hurt me. Really bad... He always called me a weakling...”)

“Glaceon, Glace! Glace, Glace!” (“Youʼre far from weak! That Tackle packed a punch!”) Mizore tittered.

Swinub sighed. “Nub, Swinub, Nub. Swinub, Swinub, Nub...” (“Thanks, but he didnʼt think so. He would always have his Pokémon gang up on me to help me get stronger. But, it didnʼt work. After a while, he had enough and left me alone...”)

Mizore frowned. “Glace, Glace...” (Thatʼs awful. Iʼm so sorry...”)

“Swinub, Swinub, Swinub. Swinub, Swi.” (“Thatʼs why I felt like I could trust your human. She just had this... aura about her.”)

Mizore nodded in agreement. “Glace, Glaceon.” (“Yeah, Cala is really something special.”)

Swinub turned back to Mizore. “Swinub, Swinub, Swi...” (“Thatʼs why...when she said to let you sit on her lap instead and seeing how she interacted with you, I felt like I was being left alone all over again. Like with my other Trainer...”)

Mizore pat Swinubʼs back comfortingly. “Glace, Glace, Glace.” (“I know, but it wasnʼt like that. You were practically glued to her lap. She just wanted you to share.) “Glace, Glace, Glace.” (I know I sound like the biggest hypocrite when I myself donʼt even like to share her with other Pokémon.”)

The two Ice-types shared a laugh and Swinub started to feel a bit better. He started to feel guilty for attacking Mizore and causing Cala to worry.

“Nub, Nub, Swinub...” (“Iʼm sorry for tackling you...”) he apologized.

“Glace, Glace. Glaceon.” (“I forgive you. Iʼm sorry for attacking you.”)

Mizore nuzzled up against the Pig Pokémon, making him laugh.

She lowered her body to the floor. “Glace, Glace!” (“Now, letʼs go find Cala!”)

“Swinub!” (“Alright!”)

Swinub mounted onto Mizoreʼs back and steadied himself. After making sure he was secure, Mizore darted down the halls once more in search of her trainer.

 _I hope sheʼs okay._ Mizore thought.

**___________________**

As it grew closer to 5pm, Cala was beginning to feel even more anxious. She checked her Rotom Phone for the tenth time. The time, 4:55, glared back at her tauntingly, as if it knew she was running out of time.

 _Forty-five minutes is almost up an_ _d still no sign of Swinub or Mizore!_

She could feel her heart rate start to skyrocket and the tears returning to her eyes. Her chest started to feel as if it was collapsing onto itself and her breathing grew labored and ragged. She broke out into a frantic sprint, not caring if she was being loud.

 _Auntieʼs going to be so angry, Auntieʼs going to be so angry..._ her nagging conscience echoed. A few tears slipped, stinging her eyes.

_You let a baby Pokémon escape when Auntie trusted you to watch him. You canʼt even watch a baby! Sheʼll never trust you again..._

Calaʼs legs burned as she forced herself to run faster, her brain shifting into overdrive.

“Gotta find him, gotta find him, gotta find him,” she chanted like a mantra.

 _Youʼre so irresponsible. This is exactly what happened when Mizore went missing as an Eevee a few years ago._ the voice continued. _Why does she keep letting you around Pokémon when you canʼt even watch them for a few measly minutes?_

Cala clutched at her short blonde locks. “Stop it, stop it...”

But her inner voice did not stop. It only grew louder.

_Irresponsible._

_Failure._

_Untrustworthy._

_Stupid._

“Stop it!” she yelled. If possible, her legs pumped harder and faster. More tears streamed down her cheeks, clouding her vision. Her brain was so sporadic, trying to focus on finding the baby while simultaneously trying to fend off the voice, that she didnʼt notice someone coming around the corner until—

**_WHAM!_ **

The two collided. Cala fell back onto her rear from the impact. Papers were sent flying into the air, gently scattering about on the floor below.

“Ow...” Cala whined.

A piece of paper fluttered down onto her head. She removed it, sneaking a glance at it. It was written in that same foreign language as the poster in the lobby along with some drawings scrawled alongside it. There was an illustration of a white wristband with a red "X" at the center and a rocky den that had a beam of light shooting out. She didnʼt understand what they meant.

A horrified gasp caused her to avert her eyes upward and her heart dropped into her stomach. It was that blonde lady she saw earlier and her expression was totally different. She was able to get a better look at her. Her face was scrunched in anger, causing the worry lines and frown lines to become more prominent. Her green pupils were constricted and her teeth were clenched. Calaʼs eyes trailed down her body where she noticed her pale hand gripping her mug. She also spotted a huge dark stain spattered on her beautiful and expensive red top. The faint smell of coffee wafted into the air.

Cala gasped, covering her mouth. Her body froze with terror.

_Now youʼve done it! Canʼt you do anything right?_

“Watch where youʼre going,” she scowled, her voice cold as ice.

Cala whimpered. She forced herself to her knees and lowered her bottom half in a bow. 

“I-Iʼm sorry. I-Iʼm so s-sorry...” she stuttered, causing the woman to roll her eyes.

“Do you have any idea how much this costs?” She pointed to her ruined outfit. “Ugh, itʼs going to take forever to get this stain out!” 

She bent down and started collecting the discarded papers. Cala scrambled to help her.

“Oleana, is everything alright?” a posh Galarian accent rang. The Chairman came round with a concerned look on his face. Cala stood up after collecting most of the papers. She held them out to her with a guilty look.

“This careless child ran into me and spilled my coffee and all of my data!” she complained to him. Oleana gave the pre-teen a glare colder than any Ice-type attack. If it wasnʼt for the resting mean mug she was sporting, Cala would have found her pretty, attractive even. She shrunk back as Oleana snatched the papers from her hand.

The chairman turned his attention to the girl, his eyes filled with wonder.

“Oh, I wasnʼt aware Melony had another daughter,” he spoke.

Oleana scoffed. “Daughter? Someone ought to think about teaching how to be more careful or else sheʼll end up just like her underachieving brother.”

Calaʼs lips started to wobble. Underachieving? How dare she call Gordie an underachiver! She wanted to give the wench a piece of her mind, but she didnʼt have the courage to do so.

“Whatʼs going on here?” a third voice called out, making Calaʼs blood run cold. Calaʼs heart skipped a beat as Melony appeared.

Oleana turned to her. “This is your child?” she questioned, pointing to the quivering girl. Melonyʼs blue eyes fell onto her niece. 

“Cala?” she said in shock. Cala averted her eyes to the tiled blue floor, too ashamed to look her aunt in the eyes.

“Sheʼs my niece,” Melony clarified with a dangerous glance, causing her to change her tone. “Who really shouldnʼt be here right now.”

Cala flinched at her words.

 _Sheʼs mad, sheʼs mad..._ the voice echoed. _One of the few people in your life that make you happy and you made her mad._

More tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but she tried to not let them fall.

“Cala, what are you doing out here?” She asked, stepping closer to her. I thought you were supposed to be with the rescue Pokémon.”

“I...I...” she stuttered, still gazing at the floor. She twiddle her thumbs anxiously. 

Cala thought about coming up with a lie, claiming that she was just looking for the bathroom, but she couldnʼt bring herself to. It was too obvious, plus, she would feel bad about lying to her aunt of all people.

She felt her auntʼs surprisingly warm hand graze against her cheek as she tilted her head up so that their blue eyes locked. The look on her auntʼs face was the straw that broke the Cameruptʼs back. She confessed, rambling a mile a minute as she told what had happened.

“Okay so I was playing with the Pokémon and we were going to go on the swing and I offered to let Mizore sit on my lap because Swinub had been clinging to me the whole time but Swinub didnʼt like that and Mizore got jealous and Swinub tackled her and Mizore attacked him back, so I stopped them and told Mizore that I would never replace her and that she should apologize and then, I tried to make Swinub apologize and he refused and then, he dug a hole in the floor and I told Mizore to go after him, she jumped down the hole, so I left the room and started to look for him and-”

Her speech was cut off as she started to hyperventilate. Fat, salty tears rolled down her reddened cheeks as her breath hitched and her chest tightened.

“Whoa, whoa! Slow down there, sweetie,” Melony urged, cupping her face in her palms. Cala fell into Melonyʼs arms and gripped her uniform top, her body shaking violently. Her tears stained the front of Melonyʼs uniform.

_Sheʼs mad, sheʼs mad..._

_Irresponsible._

_Failure._

_Untrustworthy._

_Stupid._

“Breathe, sweetie. Itʼs okay,” she soothed, stroking her blonde hair. “Listen to me, listen to my breathing and copy me, okay?”

Melony inhaled deeply and exhaled, coaxing Cala to follow suit. Cala drew in a few shaky breaths before exhaling sharply. They continue for about ten minutes.

“Thatʼs it,” Melony praised. “Good girl.”

Cala hiccuped as her erratic breathing started to mellow down. She felt Melonyʼs body sway slowly from side to side and a hand rubbing her back. Cala sniffed, wiping the stray tears with her sleeve. She noticed the huge wet blob at the center of Melonyʼs uniform.

_Good job. Thatʼs the second shirt youʼve ruined today._

“Sorry...” Cala sniffled. “I-I ruined you shirt...”

“Oh, sweetheart, never mind that. I have two dozen more at home.”

“Now...” she lifted the girlʼs head. “Want to tell me what happened again, slower this time?”

She nodded silently and began telling her predicament once more, this time much slower.

“Iʼm sorry...” Cala whimpered, more tears stinging her eyes. “I didnʼt mean to disobey you, I-I was j-just worried about Swinub. P-please don't be angry.”

“Oh, Pumpkaboo,” Melony cooed. She wiped the girlʼs tears away with her thumbs. “Iʼm not angry.”

Cala hiccuped. “Y-Youʼre not?”

“Mmm-mmm,” she shook her head. “Iʼm very proud of you for taking the initiative to try and find Swinub. That means youʼre responsible and I can trust you with watching Pokémon.”

“I-It does..?” She sounded unsure. “You mean that?”

Melony gave her a warm smile. “Have I ever lied to you?”

A ghost of a smile tugged at Calaʼs lips. “W-Well, there was that one time you told me that babies came from Pelippers...”

Melony rolled her eyes playfully. “Besides that.”

Cala couldnʼt even think of a time, besides the Pelipper thing, where Melony has ever lied to her. Unlike her parents, her aunt always stayed truthful, at least to her.

She shook her head.

“Right, so you know that what Iʼm saying is one-hundred percent true. ”

She nodded. “Yes, Auntie.”

Melony pressed her lips against Calaʼs forehead. “Good.”

“Ahem,” the chairman cleared his throat from behind them. The pair had completely forgotten about him and Oleana standing behind them. Cala realized that the both of them had witnessed her little episode. She felt herself getting smaller.

“I apologize for that, Chairman Rose,” Melony apologized, turning her attention towards him. 

Chairman Rose fanned a hand. “Oh, no worries, Melony. I know how children are.”

“Glace, Glace!” Mizoreʼs cry echoed from further down the hall. Everyone turned to see Calaʼs Glaceon prancing down the hallway. On her back was what Cala had been searching for.

A wide grin broke upon Cala's face. “Mizore, Swinub!” She rushed towards them.

“Swinub!” Swinub cheered, elated to see the girl. Using his tiny feet, he lept off of Mizoreʼs back, flying into the air. Cala held her arms out and managed to catch the baby.

“Oh, Swinub, I was so worried about you!” she cried, pulling the Pig Pokémon to her chest.

“Nub, Nub!” Swinub nuzzle Calaʼs cheek.

“Swinub, you have to promise me that youʼll never do that again. You really scared me.”

“Nub?” Swinub looked up at her with a look of confusion. He had scared her?

“I really care about you, Swinub. Y-You could have gotten lost and Mizore or I wouldnʼt have been able to find you.” Her lip wobbled and tears appeared at the corner of her eyes.

“Nub...” He hadnʼt realized that Cala cared so much about him. No one had ever cared about him before. Mizore was right, Cala was the nicest Trainer a Pokémon could ask for. He felt guilty for running away.

“Swinub...” he nuzzle her cheek, his way of apologizing to her.

“Glace,” Mizore nipped at her ankle gently. She glanced down at her partner. She bent down and pet the Fresh Snow Pokémonʼs head lovingly.

“Good girl, Mizore. Iʼm so proud of you,” she praised, moving her hand to scratch her chin.

Mizore purred and licked her hand, making the girl giggle.

Cala heard heavy footsteps from behind her. She turned and came face to face with the chairman. His expression was a mix between wonder and fascination. Cala still wasnʼt sure how to feel about him, especially after that indirect insulting remark he and his Vice President made earlier. She took a few skittish steps back as lowered himself to her eye level. Cala noticed that he had a bit of a beer gut poking out. It kind of made him look pregnant, she thought. 

“You seem to care a lot about Pokémon,” he spoke, a smile forming onto his lips.

Cala said nothing, her eyes falling onto the Swinub in her arms. She stroked his fur out of nervousness.

“You know, I have a daughter around your age and she just got her first Pokémon a few days ago. I think she could learn a few things from you,” he continued.

Again, Cala remained silent. She was growing increasingly uncomfortable. She began rocking on the tips of her toes. Chairman Rose wasnʼt fazed in the slightest. 

“Are you aware of the Gym Challenge? Itʼs a big event here in Galar. Are you going to participate?”

Cala shifted her gaze to Melony, her eyes pleading with her to save her from this uncomfortable situation. Melony understood and bailed her out.

“No, she wonʼt. When the Gym Challenge starts, sheʼll be back home in the Sinnoh Region,” she answered.

Rose frowned slightly. “Such a shame. We could really use some more Trainers like you.” He reached out in an attempt to pet the top of her head. Cala swiftly stepped back, avoiding his touch. She rushed towards her aunt and took refuge behind her. Melony wrapped a protective arm around her.

“Chairman, we really should be heading to Hammerlocke now. The Corviknight Taxi should be here any minute ” Oleana informed, organizing her papers. Her tone was still a bit sour.

“Yes, of course.” He stood up.

“Hammerlocke?” Melony questioned. “Arenʼt you going to stop by Spikemuth first?”

Rose let out a chuckle that was almost certainly condescending. “No need.” A faint smile formed on his lips. “Itʼs not much of a gym anyway.”

Melonyʼs eye twitched. She exhaled, trying not to lose her cool. “The Spikemuth Gym is just as good as any of the Galar Region gyms. Piers is a talented young man and a great Gym Leader at that, so I suggest that you treat him with a little more respect.” Her tone was sweet but had that stern, motherly edge to it. It made the chairman swallow hard.

“Of course, Melony. My apologies.” He cleared his throat. “Change of plans, Oleana. Weʼre heading to Spikemuth first.”

_Whoa...Auntie made him cower like a scared Growlithe. Sheʼs so amazing!_

Melony lead them outside of the gym and Cala made sure to stay as close to her aunt as possible. She could feel Oleanaʼs piercing green eyes burning holes in the back of her head as well as Chairman Roseʼs eyes. She slipped Melonyʼs arm around her body in a protective embrace as they walked.

Once their Corviknight Taxi flew off onto the horizon, the both of them let out sighs of relief.

“Finally,” Melony breathed. “That was most grueling forty-five minutes of my life.”

Cala nodded in agreement. “I-I donʼt like those two...” she mumbled.

“Iʼm not too fond of them either,” the Ice-type leader admitted. “Thatʼs why I get to keep them in check whenever they try and make those snarky, rubbish remarks.”

Cala giggled. “You made him shake like scared Growlithe.”

Melony joined in the laughter. “Nobody messes with my fellow Gym Leaders.”

Melony pulled out her Rotom Phone and glanced at the time. “Itʼs getting close to supper time. Why donʼt we put Swinub back into the rescue room and head back home.”

Cala frowned slightly. She glanced down at the Pig Pokémon who was sleeping contentedly in her arms. She didnʼt want to put him back, though she felt as if she had caused her aunt enough trouble for one day.

She nodded. “Okay, auntie.”

They headed back to the rescue room. Cala couldnʼt help but stare at Swinub as they walked. She had grown so close to him in such a short amount of time and she didnʼt want to leave him. But, she knew she had no other choice. Her dainty fingers ghosted over his shaggy coat of fur.

_Swinub..._

The rescue Pokémon greeted her warmly as she returned to the room. Liana was currently tending to them. She gave Cala a smile and a wave which caused the twelve-year-old to turn Tomato Berry red.

“Just set Swinub on one of the beds over there,” Melony said, pointing to the corner where the beds were. Cala nodded, inching towards the neat row of fluffy Pokémon beds. She knelt down and placed the Pig Pokémon in one of the beds.

Swinub grunted at the loss of warmth from Cala. He stood up and sniffed around for Cala.

“Swi?” he questioned.

Cala brushed his fur. “Swinub, I-I have to go now,” she said frowning.

“Nub?” He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Go? Go where?

He jumped up and snuggled against her leg.

Cala smiled sadly. “No, Swinub. You need to stay here with the others.” She picked him up and placed him back in the bed.

“Swinub?” Now he was even more confused. Why was she leaving him? He moved closer once more, this time jumping into her lap.

“Swinub...” she whispered sadly. “You canʼt come with me. You have to stay here like a good boy.”

“Swi...” Tears started to form in Swinubʼs perpetually closed eyes. His small mouth wobbled.

Calaʼs heart broke. “Oh, Swinub, donʼt cry...” She felt tears of her own threatening to spill.

“Iʼll visit you again soon, promise. But please be a good boy and stay here. Please?”

“Swi!” A few tears streamed down, dampening his fur. He jumped into her arms and Cala held him tightly against her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Donʼt cry, Swinub. Iʼll come back, Iʼll come back,” she tried to reassure the Pig Pokémon.

Melony watched the heart-wrenching scene from afar. She was astounded at how close the two were.

_They havenʼt even known each other for an hour, and theyʼre already so close. Cala is really something special. Those two were meant for each other; Those two need each other._

The Ice-type leader smiled fondly and walked over to the pair. She reached into her purse and pulled out and Ultra Ball, hiding it behind her back

“Cala,” she said softly. “Have you ever thought about catching more Pokémon?”

The girl sniffled, wiping away her tears before meeting her auntʼs eyes.

“Y-Yes, Auntie,” she nodded.

She took the girlʼs hand. Cala gave her a confused look which turned into a look of surprise when she dropped the Ultra Ball into her palm.

“An Ultra Ball?” The gears started to turn in the girlʼs head. “You want me to catch Swinub?”

Melony nodded. “Itʼs obvious that the two of you were meant for each other. It would be foolish to keep you two apart, especially since you two have such a strong bond already.”

Cala glanced down at Swinub and back at the Ultra Ball in hand. Her aunt was right. She couldnʼt bear to be apart from the baby. She needed him in her life and he needed her. It was decided.

She set the baby down and held the Ultra Ball out in front of him. He sniffed the object in confusion. Once he realized what it was, he shrunk back.

“Swinub,” Cala started, gazing into the Pig Pokémonʼs closed eyes. “I know weʼve only known each other for about an hour, but I care about you a whole lot. I love being with you and I canʼt imagine not having you with me. I would be so happy if you would let me capture you. Will you let me catch you?”

Swinub was unsure how to feel. Sure, he liked Cala a lot, but part of him was still unsure about having another Trainer. He was still wary about the whole idea.

“Remember what I said earlier?” she whispered. “Iʼll make sure you have lots of yummy food, a nice, warm bed, and give you lots and lots of snuggles. I know you are still wary of humans, but I promise you that I wonʼt be like your previous owner. Iʼll love you and protect you. What do you say?”

A few seconds passed. Ten seconds turned into twenty, then thirty, then forty. After a minute, her inched towards her. His nose bumped against the center of the ball.

The top half of the Ultra Ball flipped open. A bright yellow light shot out and enveloped the Pig Pokémon. He was absorbed into the ball and the top snapped shut. The ball began to shake.

It shook once. 

Twice. 

Thrice.

**_Click!_ **

Swinub had been caught!

A grin broke out onto Calaʼs face. She couldnʼt believe it. She caught him! She caught her first Pokémon!

“I did it. Heʼs mine,” she whispered to herself. She turned to Mizore. “Look, Mizore! I caught my first Pokémon!” She waved the Ultra Ball.

“Glace!” Mizore yapped happily, rushing over to nuzzle her trainer.

Cala turned her attention to Melony and Liana. “Look, Auntie, Liana! I caught him!”

Both women smiled at her.

“I see, Pumpkaboo. Congratulations,” Melony replied.

“Nice going, kid!” Liana praised.

“Come on out, Swinub!” She tossed the ball into the air and the Swinub materialized in front of her.

“Swinub!” Cala cheered.

“Swi!” Swinub squealed, jumping into her arms. Cala laughed as the Swinub nuzzle her face “Hahaha, that tickles!”

Cala took out her Rotom Phone to get more information about her new Pokémon.

_“Zzzt! Swinub, the Pig Pokémon. An Ice and Ground type. Swinub love mushrooms that grow under the dead grass, searching for them using its keen sense of smell and often discovering hot springs in the process.”_

Rotom displayed additional information about Calaʼs new Pokémon. Swinub knew the moves Tackle, Mud-Slap, and Dig, and had the ability Thick-Fat, which was a rare ability for a Swinub.

“So, Cala. Are you going to give Swinub a name like you did for Mizore?” Melony questioned.

“Hmm, a name, huh?” She looked down at Swinub. The cogs in her brain began to turn. “A name, a name, a name...” she muttered.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head.

“Thatʼs it!” she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. “Iʼve got the perfect name!”

“Well, donʼt keep us in suspense! What is it?” asked Liana.

“His name is...Parsnip!” she stated proudly.

. . . ? 

The two women looked at each other then back at Cala who was grinning innocently.

“Parsnip?” they questioned in unison.

“Yes, Parsnip,” she declared. “Itʼs perfect!”

“Uhhh...” Melony sweatdropped. “Well, itʼs certainly a unique name, thatʼs for sure,” she smiled unsurely. It was certainly a bizarre name choice. Then again, as a child, the Gym Leader did have a pet Snom she affectionately called “Madam Spiky Bum”, so she didnʼt have much room to talk. 

“I donʼt get it...” Liana scratched the back of her head.

“Well, parsnips grow in the wintertime and they also grow underground. It perfectly corresponds to his two types.”

“Ohhhhh.”

“That makes sense,” Liana said.

“It definitely suits him,” Melony added. “A lovely name for a lovely Pokémon.”

Cala grinned. “I think so too.” She squeezed the newly named Pokémon gently.

“Welcome to the team, Parsnip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! A few people were hoping that Cala would catch Swinub, well here ya go! I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated. Love you guys and have a wonderful day/night❤️❤️.


	10. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching Parsnip the Swinub, Cala settles into her first night in the Galar Region with the Melon fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter filled with family fluff and cuteness from the Melon fam incoming.

“Weʼre home!” Melony announced as she and Cala stepped into the house and shut the door behind them. Loud child-like laughter could be heard coming from the sitting room. The two wiped their feet on the welcome mat, removed their shoes, and made their way into the sitting room. Winter was sitting on the sofa with Dew on her lap and Snowdrop curled up beside her. In her hand was the childrenʼs book, “The Ugly Ducklett”.

She looked up from the book and waved at the pair. Dew slipped off his sisterʼs lap and waddled over to his mother.

“Mummy,” he murmured, lifting his arms up and making grabby hands at her.

“Hello my little Honeydew,” she greeted warmly, scooping up the tiny boy and planting kisses on his chubby cheeks. 

“Oh, thank Zacianʼs Blade youʼre back!” 

Gordie crawled out from behind the sofa. His glasses were missing and his Ponyta-tail had come undone, leaving his hair a disheveled mess. Shuckle was resting atop his head and on his back sat Apollo and Jade who were bouncing on top of him without a care in the world.

“Please...help me...” he whimpered.

Melony chuckled, shaking her head. Her oldest son could travel the entire region and more but couldnʼt handle his rowdy three year old brothers.

“Alright, you silly little Impidimps, thatʼs enough. Youʼll break his back if you keep that up.” She manage to pick the both of them up as well and peppered their faces with kisses. Gordie let out a sigh of relief and flopped onto his stomach dramatically, making Cala giggle.

“Thank goodness...”

He pulled himself to his feet and threw his arms up in a stretch, making sure not to accidentally hit Shuckle. He sighed at the sound of the cracks and pops his body made.

“Hey, is that a Swinub?” Winter asked, motioning to the baby Pokémon in Calaʼs arms.

Cala nodded. “Uh-huh.”

“Is that the Swinub you were talking about, ma? The one you brought into the gym a week ago?” Gordie quizzed.

“Yes he is,” Melony replied.

“Yep, and I caught him,” Cala chimed in with an energetic grin. “The first Pokémon I ever caught.”

Gordie smiled and gave her a gentle pat on the back. “Nice goinʼ, Mini.”

“This is Parsnip, everyone,” Cala introduced, holding the baby Pokémon out for her cousins to see. “Parsnip, these are my cousins Gordie, Winter, Dew, Apollo, and Jade.”

“Parsnip?” Gordie questioned with a raised eyebrow. Cala nodded, proud of her adorable nickname.

He looked to his mom, who shook her head and mouthed, “Donʼt question it.”

“I think itʼs a cute name!” Winter squealed.

“I wanna see!” Jade said loudly, jumping out of his motherʼs arms and rushing towards them, Apollo following suit.

“Me too! Me too!” Apollo cheered.

Parsnip squealed at the loud noise, snuggling closer to Cala. Cala stroked the babyʼs fur to soothe him.

“Shhh!” Cala shushed gently, putting a finger to her lips. “You need to use your inside voices. Youʼre scaring him,” she whispered.

“Is he shy like Dew?” Jade questioned.

“Very, very shy. Heʼs also a baby, so you have to whisper so that he doesnʼt get scared.”

“Oh, sowwy,” Jadeʼs voice lowered to a whisper.

“Yeah, sowwy,” Apollo apologized.

Cala smiled and bent down so the boys can get a better look at the Pokémon. The boys watched as Parsnip sniffed at the air, his cute little nose wiggling about. They were absolutely fascinated by him.

“Heʼs so small and fuwwy,” Apollo commented. 

“I like his stwipes. Theyʼre cool!” Jade exclaimed in a whisper, making Cala laugh.

She looked over at Dew who was peeking out from behind Melonyʼs legs.

“Dew, you wanna come meet my new friend?” she offered.

The oldest triplet hesitated for a moment before coming out from his hiding spot and making his way over. He admired the Pokémon from a further distance.

“Why are his eyes cwosed?” Jade asked, pointing to Parsnipʼs perpetually closed eyes.

“Well, heʼs blind, so he canʼt see well. His nose acts as his eyes. Itʼs very sensitive, so he can smell things from far away,” the girl explained.

The boys nodded in understanding.

“Now, hold out your hand for me.”

The boys gave her shared looks of confusion but obeyed her. She moved Parsnip closer to them and he began to sniff at their tiny hands.

“Whatʼs he doing?”

“Heʼs getting to know you since he canʼt see you.”

“Can I pet him pwease?” Jade asked with a pleading look at.

“Me too. I wanna pet him too. Pwease?” Apollo begged. 

“Well, I donʼt think that is such a good idea. See, heʼs pretty nervous around humans because his old Trainer did very bad things to him. I think it will take a while for him to warm up to you,” she explained, which made the boys frown.

“Aww...” they pouted.

“I know, Iʼm sorry,” Cala frowned as well. “But, heʼll come around sooner or later, Iʼm sure of it.”

“Weally?” the boys questioned.

Cala nodded. “Really.”

“Yay!” the boys cheered, once again frightening poor Parsnip.

“Apollo, Jade...!” Cala whispered, motioning to Parsnip who was quivering in the girlʼs arms.

“Yay...” they cheered softly.

“Alright, Iʼm going to start supper now. Any requests?” Melony asked.

“Ooh, ooh! Fish fingers! Fish fingers!” Jade screeched.

“Fossil nuggies! Fossil nuggies!” Apollo yelled.

“Now, now, boys. You had that for lunch yesterday, remember?” Melony replied, chuckling lightly as Apollo and Jade pouted. “How about something different?”

The boys didnʼt budge. They loved their fish fingers and fossil-shaped nuggets; it was one of their absolute favorite things in the entire world.

Melony let out a sigh. “Okay, since Cala is our guest, why donʼt we let her choose?”

All attention turned to Cala and the girl could feel her cheeks heating up. She wasnʼt used to choosing what was cooked for meals; The only time she ever got to decide what she wanted was when she cooked for herself. She didnʼt want to ask for too much, and she also didnʼt know what she wanted.

“Um...I...uh...I g-guess curry? T-that was pretty good,” she stuttered, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

“Wonderful,” Melony clapped her hands. “I can make an entirety fresh batch. Follow me into the kitchen.” Cala obeyed, standing up to join her.

“I want to help too,” Winter replied, sliding off of the sofa.

“Gord, are you staying for supper?”

“Yeah, ma. Iʼll stay for a while longer,” he answered.

Melony lead the girl into the kitchen. Like the rest of her house, her kitchen was white, pristine, and beautiful; Nothing was out of place. It was picturesque and had a completely modern look, vastly different from the traditional Sinnohan kitchen Cala was used to back at home. The countertop, made from Kalosian marble, was so spotless, Cala could see her reflection staring back at her. Five white faux leather stools surrounded the island and three lamps hung overhead. They matched the countertop to a tee. Next to it was a metal refrigerator covered in magnets that held up crude drawings of Pokémon and family members, undoubtedly the work of the triplets. Cala found it very cute. She never had any of her drawings hung up on the refrigerator at home because her mother found it very messy and unnecessary. Cala wondered if she were to draw something, would Auntie allow her to hang it up on the refrigerator as well?

Beside that was the kitchen counter, also made from white Kalosian marble, and a shiny metal oven with an electric stove top nestled in between four white drawers. It was polished and untouched, like no one had ever used it. A pale blue microwave and a wooden block holding twelve knives sat atop the counter. Just overhead were about a dozen cabinets with shiny metal handles. The kitchen looked like it came straight from a catalog. It looked...almost unreal.

Melony opened one of the drawers and pulled out a thick, hardcover book. Cala jumped as it slammed onto the kitchen counter. The book was well-worn but still intact. The cover had various pictures of curry and more of those foreign letters.

“Is this a cookbook?” Cala asked.

“Yep. Itʼs called the Curry Dex, like a Pokédex for curry,” Melony explained.

“Wow. How many types of curries are in here?” Cala started flipping through the pages.

“Oh, well over a hundred. And like Pokémon, new kinds are being are discovered. This one only has a hundred and fifty-one types of curry.” 

_A hundred and fifty-one types of curry? So many options to choose from..._ Cala was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed.

“Winter, why donʼt you look through it with Cala?” Melony suggested.

“Okay!” Winter grinned, grabbing the book and Calaʼs hand and leading her to the island. The two sat beside each other at the island.

Cala adjusted Parsnip in her arms and opened the cookbook and was immediately met with a list of curry recipes and corresponding pictures to them. Winter made sure to tell Cala the names of each of the curries since she was illiterate in the written Galarian language. Some of them made her mouth water, like the Fried-Food Curry, Large Leek Curry, Instant-Noodle Curry, Smoked-Tail Curry, Plenty-of-Potato Curry, Cheese-covered Curry, which she learned was Melonyʼs favorite, and even Apple Curry, but there were also some off-putting ones that made Cala raise her eyebrows.

“Is that whipped cream?” Cala questioned in disbelief, pointing to a picture of a curry topped with whipped cream. It looked more like a cake.

“Yep! Itʼs pretty good surprisingly,” Winter responded. Cala wrinkled her nose. “Yuck.”

“Donʼt knock it till you try it, dearie,” Melony said.

Cala turned the page, coming across the Boiled Egg Curry. It was basically a small portion of curry surrounding an egg that was roughly the size of her head. Her eyes grew wide at the size of the egg in the picture.

“What Pokémon do you have to steal from to get an egg that big?!” she exclaimed, causing Winter and Melony to burst into laughter.

Next was Seasoned Curry, topped with a red sauce and some cilantro. Cala could practice see the heat radiating off of it.

“Oh, thatʼs your motherʼs favorite,” Melony said to her. “She always liked it extra spicy with lots of Tamato, Figy, and Cheri Berries.”

“Well, that explains why it made my mouth feel like the inside of Stark Mountain,” she said to herself. 

After that was Coconut Curry.

“Ooh, this one looks good, too.” Cala pointed to the creamy looking curry.

“Ooh, Coconut Curry! My favorite!” Winter exclaimed.

“Can you make this one, Auntie? Please?” Cala asked.

“We canʼt,” Winter replied, shaking her head. “Dew has a problem with digesting things with coconuts in them.”

“Bummer,” Cala frowned. “But, thatʼs okay. I wouldnʼt want him to be in any pain.”

“It isn't severe or deadly, thank Arceus,” Melony replied. “But the poor dear gets dreadful collywobbles afterwards.”

“Ouch. Those arenʼt fun.”

Soon, they came to the last page of the cookbook, where the last entry of the Curry Dex, Gigantamax Curry, was located.

“Whoa, that is huge,” Cala gasped as she eyed the picture. It had an odd pink glow to it. Three red clouds, similar to the ones she saw hovering over that gigantic Charizard and that skyscraper Pokémon earlier were seen floating over the mountain of curry.

“Thatʼs Gigantamax Curry,” Melony informed. “Itʼs delicious but a pain in the backside to make. It takes about twice as long to make than regular curry. Plus, Gigantamix is hard to come by.”

“I donʼt think Iʼd be able to put a dent in that,” Cala commented.

“Itʼs about four and a half kilos total,” Winter added.

“Four and a half kilos?!” Calaʼs eyes widened. “On one plate?!”

“Yep.”

“Hey, you guys figure out what kind of curry to make?” Gordie asked, entering the kitchen. He made his way over to the sink, where he filled a glass with tap water.

“No, not yet. Weʼre still deciding.”

“This Gigantamax Curry is insane. Who could even eat that in one sitting?” Cala wondered aloud.

At the mention of Gigantamax Curry, Gordieʼs face twisted in disgust.

He groaned. “Ugh, donʼt mention that monstrosity around me...”

Cala raises an eyebrow. “Whatʼs wrong, Gordie?”

“Three months ago, Gordie won the annual Gigantamax Curry eating contest over at Bobʼs Your Uncle. Ate the whole plate in twenty minutes,” Winter told her, making Gordie groan louder. 

“The whole thing?!” Cala exclaimed.

She nodded. “Uh huh. He broke the record for the fastest time, too.”

“Donʼt remind me,” the man whined. “Worst mistake of my life. Turned my stomach into a bomb. Was practically glued to the loo afterwards.”

“Gordon!” Melony gasped, horrified. The two girls began to giggle.

“What? Itʼs true!” he argued.

“Well, they didnʼt need to know that much! Youʼll make them lose their appetite!”

“Oh, itʼs not going to scar them,” he fanned his hand.

“His real name is Gordon?” Cala snickered.

“I know, itʼs such a weird name. It doesnʼt suit him at all,” Winter tittered.

“Gordon,” the two sniggered, covering their mouths with her hands.

Gordie made his way back into the sitting room, but not before turning back to the girls.

“Remember Cala: if someone offers you some Gigantamax Curry, just say no. Unless you want to screw up the toilet-” Gordie bolted out of the room, dodging a flick upside the head from Melony. Both girls couldnʼt contain her laughter.

Cala ultimately decided on Smoked-Tail Curry after struggling to choose between that and Plenty-of-Potato Curry for about five minutes. She also didnʼt have a special flavor in mind, so Melony decided to use a mix of berries.

The woman grabbed two cutting boards and knives and set them on the island alongside a mix of Passho, Occa, Lum, and Leppa Berries, one Tamato berry, one Pinap Berry, eight potatoes, five carrots, and two small onions. 

“Can you girls cut these up for me please?”

“Sure!” they chorused.

“Be careful with the knives. You know how to cut properly Cala?”

The twelve year old nodded. “Yep, you just pinch the heel of the blade with one hand and you curl your fingers like a Meowthʼs paw so you donʼt accidentally cut them.” She demonstrated.

Melony smiled. “Good. Make sure to cut the needles off of the Tamato Berry before you dice it.” She left the two girls to work while she started defrosting the Smoke-Poke Tails, preparing the curry roux, and cooking the rice.

The two girls got right to work, after washing their hands, of course. Cala had gently placed Parsnip into the hood of her sweater so he wouldnʼt get in the way. Parsnip didnʼt seem to mind as he nestled himself into her hood and dozed off. She gripped the knife firmly in her left hand as she started slicing an Occa Berry slowly and steadily, her tongue peaking out in concentration. She made sure to make her cuts neat and uniform. Winter was practically a pro at this, dicing each of the berries swiftly and with relative ease. She could feel her eyes becoming irritated due to the onion, but she pushed through it and managed to cut the whole thing into tiny pieces.

All ten berries and the vegetables were soon diced and the girls alerted Melony that they were finished.

“Wow, good job, girls,” she praised. “Your cuts are even better than Gordieʼs.”

“Oi! I heard that!” Gordie hollered from the sitting room.

“It wasnʼt a secret, honey,” she responded, making the girls giggle. Melony took the onions and tossed them into a huge deep pot to carmalize them. Afterwards, she added the berries, vegetables, and some brown stock to the pot. Calaʼs mouth began to water as the the savory smell of the curry wafted into the air.

“Winter, can you grab the chili powder, turmeric, fennel, cumin, coriander, bay leaves, and garlic from the spice rack, please?” Melony asked.

“Sure, Mum.”

Winter skipped over towards a large cabinet and opened it, revealing a rather impressive looking spice rack. There had to be at least fifty different kinds of seasonings and spices. Cala had never seen that many before. Not even her mother, who loved the hottest of spices, had nearly as many in her cabinet as Melony did.

“Would you like to help me season it, Cala?”

“C-Can I?” she whispered shyly.

“Of course you can, sweetie,” the woman gave her a warm smile. Winter handed the blonde girl a glass jar containing turmeric. Cala stood on her tip-toes, hovering over the large pot as she began sprinkling the orange-yellow powder into the sauce mixture. She made sure not to overdo it. One by one, the spices flowed into the pot.

“Here, taste it.” Melony grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers, rinsed it off, and scooped up some of the sauce, offering it to the girl. She accepted the spoon, gently blowing on it before bringing it to her lips and tasting it.

The sauce had a rich, umami flavor with mild traces of sweetness, spiciness, dryness, and sourness from the berries that blended together in perfect harmony. The spices and vegetables definitely enhanced the flavor. Cala could also detect a slightly sweet, nutty taste from almond milk. It tasted heavenly, however, it didnʼt feel complete.

“Pretty good, but somethingʼs missing,” she replied. She tapped her chin as she thought.

_What did Mom put in her curry? Hmm... Oh yeah!_

“Do you have any ginger?” she asked.

“I think we do.” Winter scanned the spice rack until she spotted the ginger.

“Here it is.” She handed it to her cousin.

Cala flipped the lid open and sprinkled the ginger into the pot. After stirring it in, she washed her spoon and dipped it back into the pot.

Cala felt like fireworks were going off in her mouth; Her taste buds tingngled at the taste. The ginger definitely helped make the sauce even tastier. Though it gave the sauce a bit more of a kick as well as sweetness, it complimented it immensely. Cala couldnʼt put it into words how delightful it tasted.

“Mmm!” she hummed, placing her hands on her cheeks with a dopey, blissed-out grin.

“Well?” Melony questioned.

“See for yourself,” was all she said.

Winter and Melony each grabbed a spoon and tasted the sauce as well. Their reactions were similar to Calaʼs

“So...good!” they sighed dreamily, eyes sparkling.

“Wow, you made it taste better than ever before!” Winter exclaimed.

“For someone who doesnʼt eat curry, you seemed to know what you were doing,” Melony commented.

A blush spread onto Calaʼs cheeks. She rubbed the back of her neck Mareepishly. “W-Well, I remember that Momʼs curry had a bit of a gingery taste to it, s-so I thought that would help...” She trailed off.

“Well, it was a good addition,” the woman praised, ruffling the girlʼs blonde hair. “Now, as soon as the rice is done, we can eat. Gordie, come set the table for me, please.”

“Coming, ma!” Gordie responded.

“Speaking of eating, do you have a bottle that I can feed Parsnip with?” Cala asked.

“I think I have some of the triplets old baby bottles in the cupboard.” Melony reached overhead and opened the doors to the cupboard. She sifted through the cupboard, pulling out beautiful plates made of china and glass cups before finding a cute blue baby bottle decorated with sleeping white Darumakas. She rinsed it off before handing it to the girl.

“Here you are. The Moomoo Milk is on the top shelf, left side.”

Cala accepted the bottle and went over to the refrigerator. Gordie sauntered into the kitchen with Apollo and Jade each clinging to one of his legs, giggling. Dew sat in the crook of one arm and Shuckle in the other. He looked completely worn out.

“Alright, you little buggers, down ya get.” He peeled the trio from his body and placed them in their respective booster seats. He gently placed Shuckle onto the floor before grabbing the plates and cups from the countertop and setting the table.

Cala pulled the refrigerator door, a welcoming, cool blast of air hitting her body as it opened. The refrigerator was filled to the brim with various food and beverages, all neatly organized by catagory. A glass bottle of Moomoo Milk stood at the top shelf just as Melony said.

“Hey, Mini, can you pass me the Mago Berry juice?” Gordie asked. “Itʼs right next to the milk.”

“Oh, sure.” Cala spotted the pitcher of the pink juice right next to the Moomoo Milk.

“Here you go.” She handed him the heavy pitcher, being extra careful not to drop it.

“Thanks.”

She grabbed the glass bottle of milk and shut the fridge. She unscrewed the cap of both the baby bottle and the Moomoo Milk bottle and carefully poured the contents into the baby bottle.

Cala reached back and removed the sleeping Swinub from her hood.

“Wake up, Parsnip. Itʼs dinnertime,” Cala whispered, gently bouncing the baby. Parsnip yawned, wiggling his nose alertly. He picked up the scent of the milk and started wriggling eagerly.

“Okay, okay, hold your Horsea a sec,” the girl chuckled. She brought the teat of the bottle to the Pokémonʼs mouth and the Swinub instantly latched on, suckling hungrily. She took a seat between Winter and Jade? She still couldnʼt tell who was who. She was easily able to identify Dew; he was quiet and always wore a cute white beanie. Apollo and Jade, however, acted so similarly that it was hard to tell them apart.

Mizore and Snowdrop trotted into the kitchen with their tongues lolling out and their noses pointed upward, sniffing the air.

“Glace!” she greeted, scampering over to her Trainer and new friend. She stood on her hind legs, pressing her paws against Calaʼs leg.

“Hi, Mizore,” Cala grinned, setting Parsnip down in her lap and using her free hand to scratch under Mizoreʼs chin. The Fresh Snow Pokémon purred contentedly, rubbing her face against the girlʼs hand.

“I bet youʼre hungry, huh.”

“Glace!” the Ice-type responded excitedly.

“Well then, come and get it,” Melony said, placing multiple bowls of food onto the kitchen floor. The bowls were filled with curry with bits of Poké Chow sprinkled on top. 

_Do Pokémon in Galar eat curry too?_ Cala wondered. _I hope Mizore will like it..._

The two Ice-types raced over to the woman, their tails wagging fiercely. Melony sent out her Pokémon and they and Snowdrop immediately dug into their curry. Mizore however, eyed the meal in front of her cautiously. She sniffed the food for a good ten seconds before taking a tentative bite. Her eyes glittered and she began devouring her food.

Cala let out a quiet sigh of relief. _Thank Arceus she likes it._

With Gordieʼs help, Melony brought the pots of curry and rice over to the dining room table along with various utensils. The delicious smell once again wafted through the air, making their mouths water. Calaʼs tummy growled loudly.

“Whoa, Mini, was that your belly barking like that?” Gordie laughed.

Calaʼs cheeks turned red as she gave a Mareepish smile. “Heh-heh, sorry.”

“Thatʼs fine. Mumʼs cooking does that to everyone.” As if on cue, Gordieʼs stomach rumbled like the sound of thunder after a lightning strike. The room erupted into laughter, much to Gordieʼs dismay. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“Zacianʼs Blade, Gord!” Melony cackled, slapping him on the back.

“Sounds like you swallowed an Obstagoon,” Winter giggled.

“Or an Exploud,” Cala snickered.

“Itʼs not my fault. These little buggers have been running me ragged all day long,” he muttered. “I could shove an entire Mudsdale down my gullet!”

“Well, luckily, you donʼt have to wait any longer. Supper is served. Enjoy.”

While Melony and Gordie helped to serve the triplets, Cala and Winter were left to serve themselves. Once Parsnip finished his bottle, Cala piled her plate with curry and poured some Mago Berry juice into a glass cup. Despite being hungry enough to swallow a Rapidash, she diligently waited until everyoneʼs plate was filled and seated before chowing down.

“Itadakimasu,” she said, clapping her hands together. She grinned when she heard the triplets replicating her actions. She scooped up a spoonful of curry and shoved it into her mouth.

“Mmm...” she hummed, her eyelids fluttering as the taste pleasantly assaulted her taste buds. “So guhd...”

Melony grinned. “Iʼm so glad you enjoy it.”

“But is it better than mine?” Gordie interjected, causing his mother to roll her eyes. 

“Well, theyʼre both amazing; I canʼt really pick one over the other,” Cala shrugged. “But, Iʼll say this: theyʼre waaaaay better than Momʼs. By a mile.” Both Gym Leaders seemed to be satisfied with the twelve year oldʼs response.

“Nub?” Parsnip caught the scent of the curry and tried to get closer.

“Youʼre still hungry, boy?” Cala questioned. He wiggled in response, trying to get a taste of the curry

“Guess thatʼs a yes. Well, I guess itʼs okay.” She grabbed another spoon and scooped up a smaller spoonful of curry. She blew on it before feeding it to the baby. 

Just like at lunch, the table was lively and filled with chatter. The triplets babbled to one another. Jade decided that it would be a good idea to throw food at Apollo and a food fight between them would have broken out had Melony not stepped in with a stern, motherly glare. Cala still needed time to adjust to the commotion, but welcomed it with open arms.

“Mum, is Allister able to come over tomorrow?” Winter asked with a hopeful look.

“Sorry, love, heʼs not able to make it. You know heʼs busy preparing for the Gym Challenge,” Melony replied, making Winterʼs face fall.

“Aww...”

“Whoʼs Allister?” Cala questioned.

Winter perked up. “Oh, heʼs a really good friend of mine. And he just became a Gym Leader half a year ago.”

“A Gym Leader?” Calaʼs eyebrows rose. “And heʼs your age, Iʼm guessing?”

“Well, he turns ten in October, so almost a year younger.”

“Wow...” Cala gasped. “I donʼt think Iʼd be able to run a gym at my age, let alone at nine. Thatʼs too much pressure.”

“Donʼt worry, he isnʼt alone. His big sister Bea runs the gym with him. Theyʼre co-leaders like mum and Gordie,” Winter informed. “This year will be his first as a Gym Leader.”

“He must be a pretty good Trainer if he was able to become an official one before ten,” Cala commented.

“Twelve,” Melony corrected. “In Galar, most children become official Pokémon Trainers at age twelve, as opposed to ten like in the mainlands. Of course, there are exceptions, like with Allister, our champion, and even Gordie.”

“Yup,” Gordie grinned, popping the "p". “Started my Gym Challenge a whole year early.”

“Thatʼs so cool. Back in Sinnoh, you have to be at least ten to go on a journey, no exceptions. He must be a really talented Trainer.”

“He is. He uses Ghost-types.”

Cala felt a chill go down her spine and shuddered. “G-Ghost-types?”

“Uh-huh,” Winter nodded. “And he can even communicate with them.”

“What, like understanding what theyʼre saying?” she asked in bewilderment.

“Exactly.”

“Thatʼs incredible,” she breathed.

“Yeah, I wish you could meet him though,” Winter frowned.

“Donʼt fret, love. Marnie is still coming over tomorrow,” Melony informed.

Winter immediately perked up, a wide grin spreading across her features.

“She is?”

Melony nodded with a smile.

“Yay!” Winter cheered, clapping her hands exitedly, the sadness completely erased.

“Youʼll love Marnie,” she stated, turning her attention back to Cala.

“Sheʼs practically my sister and sheʼs loads fun to be around. She might seem intimidating because she has quite the mean mug, but sheʼs really nice, I promise,” she babbled.

“Quite is an understatement,” Gordie remarked, taking a sip of Mago Berry juice. “If you didnʼt know it, youʼd think she and Vice President Oleana were mother and daughter. Theyʼre practically twins.”

Cala shuddered at the mention of Oleana. Her coarse words from earlier came flooding back into her mind. 

“Oh, Gordie, donʼt say that,” Melony tutted. “Marnie is cute as a button.”

“Yeah, youʼre right.”

_If this Marnie is anything like that Oleana woman, I donʼt want anything to do with her. I donʼt want to even be near her..._ Cala thought.

Melony sensed Calaʼs anxiousness and gave her niece a warm smile. “Donʼt fret, dear. Marnie is a lovely girl. Iʼm sure you two will get along right well.”

_I hope so..._

The family finished their dinner around 7pm and helped Melony with the dishes and putting the leftovers in the refrigerator. Afterwards, Melony wrangled the triplets upstairs to take their bath. Cala, Winter, and Gordie were seated on the sofa. Gordie and Winter were flipping through channels, trying to find something to watch.

_“Zzzt! Two new messages from Mom and Dad in Family Group Chat!”_ Rotom chimed. Cala immediately whipped her phone out from her pocket and opened the family group chat.

**_Mom:_** _Hey, Cala, glad youʼre safe and sound with your aunt._

_**Dad:**_ _Hi, Calabash, sorry for the late response. Glad to see that youʼre alright. How was your flight? Are you enjoying yourself?_

Despite being slightly annoyed that her parents took so long to respond, Cala smiled, just happy to hear something from her parents. Her fingers danced across her screen as she typed.

_My flight was okay and yes Iʼm having lots of fun. She took me to her gym this afternoon and showed me around. It was awesome! Are you guys okay?_

_**Dad:** Thatʼs wonderful, Calabash. Things are good on our end. We just got on our flight. We should be in Johto by 9 in the morning. You'd be asleep by then._

_**Mom:** You're being good for your aunt, right? Not giving her any trouble?🤨_

Cala had to roll her eyes. Out of all the things, that is what she was worried about? She didnʼt even ask how she was.

_No mom Iʼm being good._

**_Mom:_ ** _Good_

**_Dad:_ ** _What else did you do kiddo?_

Cala grinned as she recalled the dayʼs events, the good moments at least. Her fingers eagerly tapped her screen as she spelled out her response.

_Well, I tried some authentic Galarian curry, twice, I saw a Snom, I got to play with some rescue Pokémon in Auntieʼs gym, and I caught my very first Pokémon!😁_

_**Dad:** You caught a Pokémon??😱_

_Yeah! Lookie!_

Cala switched to her camera. She focused the lense on the Swinub in her lap and snapped a picture. She eagerly sent it to the chat.

_His name is Parsnip. Heʼs only a few weeks old. Isnʼt he the cutest thing?😍_

_**Mom:** Heʼs precious!❤️❤️❤️_

_**Dad:** A fine Pokémon he is. I remember when Manny was in that stage._

_Oh yeah, how is Manny?_

_**Dad:** He misses you like crazy. He would not stop whining for you._

_Aww. I miss him. I miss you all._

_**Dad:** We miss you too Calabash. We canʼt wait to see you again._

_Me too. I canʼt wait until this expedition is all over._

Neither her mother nor her father responded for a while, which caused Cala to worry. Did they not want the expedition to end so that they could see her? Her fears were put to rest when her father responded first after five minutes.

**_Dad:_ ** _Us too, sweetheart._

_**Mom:** Weʼll be counting down the days._

_Itʼs two months, right?_

_**Dad:** Two momths._

_**Mom:** Two months._

_Iʼll be counting down the days, too._

_**Mom:** Well, weʼve got to go now._

Cala frowned. Already? But, she was enjoying hearing from them.

_Awww..._

_**Dad:** Sorry, Calabash but weʼve got to get some rest. _

_**Mom:** We have a long and eventful day in the morning. Itʼs 3 am now. _

Cala sighed.

_I understand..._

_**Dad:** I love you Calabash. Very much. Weʼll talk to you tomorrow_

_**Mom:** Love you, Cala. Goodnight_

Cala had an empty feeling in her heart. She didnʼt really feel love from them sometimes. Her fingers slowly typed her last message.

_You too. Night._

She hit send, turned her phone off, and slumped down further into the sofa with a disheartened sigh.

“Ooh, turn the channel back! Frozen is on!” Cala heard Winter cry from beside her. Cala perked up. Frozen? She loved Frozen!

“But, The Pyroar King is on,” Gordie argued. “And itʼs the original one; not that shoddy remake.”

“Cʼmon, Gordie! I never got to see it in the theatre and youʼve seen The Pyroar King like twenty times!”

“Actually, it was only twenty-six times. And you have Frozen on Pokéflix!” 

“I was here first!”

“I was born first!”

Winter launched herself at her brother in an attempt to swipe the remote from him. She wrapped one arm around his neck, not enough to choke him though. “Gimme that! I got here first!”

“Oi! Get offa me, ya little bugger!” he yelled, trying to throw her off.

Cala could only watch, sweatdropping. Is this how life with siblings was like? If so, she was glad her parents never had another child.

“Whatʼs going on here?” Melonyʼs voice rang. She marched into the sitting room with the triplets in her arms. Each boy was wearing a plush Cubchoo onesie. She placed them on the carpeted floor.

“The Pyroar King/Frozen is on!” Winter and Gordie exclaimed simultaneously. Melonyʼs blue eyes lit up.

“Frozen is on?” she asked, her voice giddy like a child.

“Yeah, and Gordie wonʼt let me watch,” she pouted. “He wants to watch The Pyroar King. Heʼs seen it almost thirty times!” Winter may have been Melonyʼs most mature and level-headed child, but she was still a ten year old kid. Gordie took this time to remove Winter from him.

“But Ma, itʼs the original Pyroar King! You love The Pyroar King!” Gordie argued.

“Pywoar King! Pywoar King!” Apollo and Jade cheered.

“See? Theyʼre in agreement, too.”

“But, Gordie,” Melony started. “Youʼve seen The Pyroar King many times before. Donʼt you think you could let your sweet little sister watch her movie just this once?”

Gordie rose an eyebrow in confusion. His mother would never turn down the chance to watch The Pyroar King. It was one of her favorite movies next to...

His eyes widened in realization.

“Oh, I get it. You just want to watch Frozen, too!” he accused.

Melony stuttered. “I-no I donʼt!” Her ears turned bright red, a comfirmed sign that she was fibbing.

“Oh yes you do. Ma, donʼt you think youʼre a bit too old to be getting excited over kidʼs movies?”

The Ice-type Leaderʼs eye twitched. “A bit rich coming from you, innit?”

“Iʼm a millenial, Mum; itʼs different. This is my childhood weʼre talking about. This is a classic!”

“Well, youʼve seen the film a dozen times already. Would it hurt to let us see it this once?”

“So you admitted it!”

Their bickering continued and the two girls sweatdropped.

Cala turned to her cousin. “D-Does this happen a lot?”

“Like you wouldnʼt believe,” Winter grumbled.

“Fine! How about this?” Melony cried over Gordie after a few minutes. “Since itʼs a kids film, how about we let the kids decide?”

Gordie sighed. “Thatʼs a good idea.”

Melony turned her attention to the five children. “Okay, my little darlings, hereʼs what weʼre going to do. Weʼre going to take a vote on what movie to watch.”

“Now, whoever wants to watch Frozen, raise your hand.”

Cala and Winterʼs hands shot up without hesitation.

Melony grinned. “That makes three total.”

“Nyahh, whatever,” Gordie scoffed. “Now, who wants to watch the totally awesome Pyroar King with me?”

“Pywoar King! Pywoar King!” Apollo and Jade cheered again, raising their hands and bouncing.

“Thatʼs three for us as well,” Gordie stated. “Wait, but that means...”

“Weʼre tied,” Melony finished.

“Wait, mum, Dew didnʼt vote.” Winter pointed out.

“Youʼre right, dear.” Melony lowered herself to the toddlerʼs level.

“Dewy, sweetie pie, do you want to watch Frozen with Winter and Cala?”

“Or, do you want to watch The Pyroar King with Apollo, Jade, and I?” Gordie interjected.

Dew looked between his mother and his older brother nervously. He didnʼt know what to choose.

“Cʼmon, Dew. Iʼll share some of my rock candy and gummies with you.” Gordie reached into his pocket and dangled the sweets in the air. Looked tempting. Dew definitely loved Gummi Snoms. 

“Donʼt bribe him!” Melony scolded.

“Honeydew, Iʼll let you sit on mummyʼs lap and give you your favorite chocolate.”

Chocolate? He loved clocolate! And he gets to have his mummy all to himself? That clearly sounded like the better deal.

“Oh, I canʼt bribe him, but you can?”

“Yep,” Melony smirked deviously. “Iʼm his mum.”

Dewʼs mind was made up. He waddled into his motherʼs arms. Melony grinned triumphantly, scooping the little boy up.

“Thatʼs four for Frozen!” she gloated.

“Tch, little traitor...” Gordie grumbled.

“He canʼt be a traitor if he was never on your side to begin with,” Melony sassed playfully.

“Ooooohh!” The girls cried, laughing.

**___________________**

Winter and Cala went upstairs, quickly changed into their pajamas, and rushed back downstairs. Cala was sporting a blue two piece pajama set with white snowflakes while Winter donned a simple pink nightgown with a Smoochum on the front. Melony had made some popcorn for the older ones while the triplets snacked on soft gummy candy. Cala also offered to share the rest of her Circhester Sweets with everyone. Dew, as promised, was given his favorite chocolate and was perched on his motherʼs lap while Apollo and Jade sat on either side of them. Cala and Winter laid on their stomachs in front of the television with the bowl of popcorn between them while Gordie sat in the lounge chair. Mizore, Parsnip, and Snowdrop were huddled together, munching on some Poké Snacks.

The movie played out and it was quite enjoyable. The triplets didnʼt care too much that they werenʼt watched The Pyroar King. The songs alone kept the trio entertained. Winter, Cala, and Melony danced and loudly belted out the lyrics to “Do You Wanna Build a Snowman”, “For the First Time in Forever”, “Love Is An Open Door”, and, of course “Let It Go”. Cala had a surprisingly good singing voice, surpring both herself and her family members. Melonyʼs voice was powerful yet soothing. Cala loved hearing her voice. It brought her back to how her aunt would sing to her as a baby. She couldnʼt remember the last time she had this much fun before. Despite being a bit salty that he didnʼt get to watch The Pyroar King, Gordie couldnʼt deny that he was also having a good time. He even joined in on the singing, which caused the girls to listen in awe. He had a beautiful singing voice, one that Cala had never heard before. It sounded so smooth and gentle. Definitely pleasant to listen too.

When Frozen ended, it was just reaching 9:30. The triplets were passed out and Winter was not far off. Cala, however, was wide awake, far too excited to be sleepy.

“Well, I think itʼs time to get these little Cubchoos off to bed,” Melony whispered, turning the TV off. “Help me, Gord?”

“Sure, Ma,” he replied. “Iʼll take the boys, you get Winter.”

Gordie gently scooped the triplets up and made his way up the stairs.

“Winter,” Melony whispered, bending down and rubbing the girlʼs back. “Time for bed, Snowflake.”

Winterʼs blue eyes opened at the sound of her name. She let out a tired yawn and rubbed her eyes. “But Iʼm not tired...” she argued unconvincingly.

“Oh, yes you are. And, itʼs almost your bedtime anyway.”

“But...” –she yawned again– “I wanna play with Cala sʼmore...”

“You can play with Cala in the morning, Snowflake. Along with Marnie.”

“Mmm...okay,” she mumbled. She allowed her mother to pick her up. She picked Snowdrop up and carry them upstairs.

“Night, Winter,” Cala called out.

“Gʼnight...”

Cala sat up cross-legged, a bit upset that the fun was over and that everyone was going to sleep. She wasnʼt ready for it to end so soon. Mizore trotted over to her Trainer with a sleeping Parsnip on her back.

“Hey, girl,” she murmured, scratching her behind the ear. She grabbed Parsnip and snuggled him close. His breathing was even, making adorable little snorting noises as he slept.

“Did you have fun?”

“Glace, Glace,” she replied in a low tone.

“Good. So did I.”

Melony and Gordieʼs voices could be heard as they entered the sitting area.

“Thanks again for babysitting, Gord,” Melony said gratefully.

“Anytime, Ma,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. “Gʼnight.”

“Get home safe, Gord.”

“Wait, youʼre leaving..?”

Gordie turned his attention to his only cousin, who looked at him with a despondent expression.

He walked over to her and bent down on his knees. “Yeah. Gotta get home before Tyranitar chews up the sofa again,” he chucked.

Cala frowned. “I wanted to spend more time with you...”

Gordieʼs heart ached. He hated seeing his favorite only cousin upset.

“Donʼt worry, Mini; I live in a flat just five minutes from here. Youʼll see me again tomorrow.” He ruffled her hair affectionately.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Cala wasnʼt convinced. “Uh-uh,” she shook her head. “You have to cross your heart. That means itʼs true.”

Gordie chuckled and obeyed, making a “X” over his heart with his finger.

“Cross my heart.”

A smile formed on Calaʼs lips. “Good.”

“Now, come give me a cuddle.”

Cala walked into her cousinʼs warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her.

“Night, Gordie,” she whispered into his shoulder.

“Gʼnight, Mini.”

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and stood up. Melony walked him to the door. Gordie gave her a final wave before exiting the house. Cala gave a disheartened sigh as she heard the front door shut.

“Now, I think itʼs about time for someone else to get to bed as well,” Melony stated.

Cala nodded obediently. “Yes, Auntie.”

Melony bent down and gave her a kiss on her temple. “Goodnight, Calabear.”

“Night.”

Cala made a beeline for the stairs with Mizore following close behind. She made a quick trip to the bathroom to brush her teeth and relieved herself before marching into her room. The glow-in-the-dark snowflakes on the wall illuminated the room, giving it a soft hue.

“Hmm, Iʼm not really tired,” Cala mumbled to herself. “I guess I could get cracking on that book.” Cala grabbed her backpack from her bed and pulled out “Getting to Know Galar: An A Through Z Guide to the Galar Region” and her substitute doll plush. She crashed into the Lapras beanbag chair and Mizore curled beside her. She placed Parsnip onto her lap and opened the book.

“Chapter One: Alphabet. In the written Galarian language, there are forty-one unique characters, as opposed to the twenty-seven in the Unown alphabet and the thousands of characters from the three written languages of the mainlands,” she read.

As she scrolled down the page, there were a list of the Galarian characters in alphabetical order, that same foreign text she had been seeing all day.

“Okay, thatʼs “A” and thatʼs “B” and thatʼs...uh...” Cala struggled to decipher the text. “Why are there multiple characters for the same letter?” she pondered.

She proceeded in trying to learn the Galarian alphabet, but by the twentieth letter, a headache started to grow.

“Ugh, Iʼll come back to this later...”

Minutes turned to hours as Cala read on. She learned about different Galarian cuisines, Galarian history, famous landmarks, and the Gym Challenge, just to name a few. By the time she reached the end of the Regional Varients and Evolutions chapter, she was still wide awake.

“Rotom, what time is it?” Cala asked.

_“Zzzt! It izzz 11:55 pm!”_ Rotom chipped, causing Cala to groan.

_“Zzzt! Donʼt you think you should be in bed by now, zzzt?”_

“Thatʼs what Iʼve been trying to do for the past two and a half hours,” she whined.

_“Zzzt! Maybe you should take a walk or get a snack, bzzt!”_ Rotom suggested. “ _Zzzt! But what would I know? I have no trouble going to sleep as I go into sleep mode automatically.”_

“Hmm, thatʼs actually a good idea. Thanks, Rotom.”

_“Bzzt! Glad to be of service to you, Cala,”_ Rotom replied, a smile emoticon appearing on the screen. 

“Okay, connect to your charger and enter sleep mode,” she ordered.

Rotom fluttered over to its charger on the nightstand and connected to it.

_“Bzzt! Connected. Now entering sleep mode. Goodnight!”_

Cala shut the hardcover book and stood up with Parsnip in her arms.

“Glace?” Mizore trilled, waking up from the movement.

“Oh, sorry, girl,” Cala apologized. “Iʼm gonna go for a walk.”

Mizore stood up and stretched and was about to jump down to follow her, when Cala stopped her.

“You donʼt need to come, Iʼll be okay.”

She lifted Mizore up and placed her at the foot of the bed. She placed Parsnip next to her.

“Here, stay with Parsnip until I get back. I wonʼt be gone long.”

Mizore nodded and laid back down with Parsnip resting against her. Cala slipped her feet into her plush Glaceon slippers, grabbed her substitute plush, and left the room. 

**___________________**

Cala tiptoed down the steps, making sure not to wake her cousins. The floorboards did not creak, thankfully, as she took each Step. She reached the bottom, almost ready to jump off from the third to last step, when she stopped herself, fearing that it would wake the entire house up. She quietly and gracefully decended from the last three steps.

She once again came across the framed pictures hanging from the walls and stopped to take a glance. She spotted that stoic black-haired, green eyed girl again, this time along with Winter. She had a small but noticeable smile on her face as she and Winter played in the snow.

_Is that the Marnie girl Winter was talking about?_ Cala wondered.

Next to that was a photo of Gordie with the black and white haired kid. By the looks of it, they were in their preteens at the time. Gordieʼs hair was much longer then and lacked the yellow highlights. The black and white haired boy looked just as tired in this photo as he did in the other one, eyes droopy with bags underneath. However, he wore a smile that seemed genuine.

Cala was drawn to his oddly colored hair. It made him look like a Galarian Zigzagoon now that she had seen one from the book. She wondered if his hair was dyed or if it was just naturally that color.

She skimmed through other photos until she came across one of her favorites. It was of her, two months shy of her second birthday, holding a newborn Winter, who had decided to be born on Christmas Eve rather than her scheduled due date of New Years Eve. She even had a cute little Santa hat instead of the regular hats that were normally put on newborn babies. The twenty-two month old Cala was in awe of her baby cousin, having never seen a human that tiny before. Though not remembering the majority of it, it was still one of her favorite memories.

Right beside that was Calaʼs absolute favorite. This time, it was an almost eleven year old Gordie holding a newborn Cala. He looked vastly different in this one than any of the other photos of him in his adolescent years. Not only was his hair longer, he also looked more feminine; it was the beginning of his transition. On the day of her birth, he took the first step in his transition; he dropped his deadname and gave it to her. That was the day he started going by Gordie. She recalled her aunt telling her the story of her birth and how Gordie was absolutely crazy about her. It made her smile.

“Canʼt sleep?”

Cala jumped, covering her mouth to surpress a loud yelp that would have surely woken everyone up. She peered over her shoulder to see her aunt, clad in a blue nightgown and her hair tied back in a braid.

“Sorry, love. Didnʼt mean to frighten you,” she whispered.

Cala placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart, letting out small, shaky breaths. “N-No, Itʼs my fault. I shouldnʼt be up this late. I-I couldnʼt sleep because of the time difference, I guess. I-Iʼm sorry...”

Melony waved her off. “Oh, love, donʼt be sorry. Thatʼs quite understandable. We all have sleepless nights sometimes. Care to join me for some cocoa?”

Well, Rotom did suggest that she have a snack, so why not?

She nodded. “Sure.”

She lead the girl into the dining room. Cala took a seat on one of the white faux leather stools at the island. Melony grabbed a full bottle of Moomoo Milk and some whipped cream from the refrigerator and some marshmallows, cocoa mix, and a pot from the cabinets. She poured the milk into the pot and turned on the heat.

“So, did you enjoy your first day in Galar?” Melony asked as she sifted through the cabinets to find something.

“It was great, Auntie. I had a lot of fun. I hope my entire stay is like this,” she replied truthfully.

Her aunt smiled. “Iʼm glad. And I will make it my mission to make this the happiest two months of your life. You deserve it.”

Calaʼs heart fluttered at that statement. Her aunt always made sure that she was happy. She thrived off of her niecesʼ and her childrenʼs and if they were happy, she was happy.

She made sure that the milk was an appropriate temperature before turning the burner off. She fished out two mugs and poured the cocoa mix inside. One of them caught Calaʼs eye. It was a mug that she had gotten her for Christmas that read “Worldʼs Best Aunt” on the front and had little snowflakes surrounding it. Sure, looking back, it was a pretty cheesey gift, but she was six at the time and she though it was the most fitting gift for her. And, that statement still held true to that day.

“You still have that cup?” Cala questioned, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“But of course, dearie. I still like to believe that Iʼm the worldʼs best aunt,” the woman grinned, causing Cala to as well.

“Well, you are my only aunt.”

“Exactly my point.”

She poured the scalding hot milk evenly into the two cups and began stirring. Afterwards, she placed half a handful of marshmallows into the cups. She brought the mugs over to the island along with the whipped cream and some peppermint sprinkles. She shook the can and topped the hot cocoa with it. Cala licked her lips.

Melony giggled. She brought the can up to the girlʼs nose and squirted some onto it, surprising her.

“Hey!” Cala laughed. She swiped her thumb over her nose and licked up the cream like a Meowth. Finally, Melony sprinkled the crushed peppermint on top of the whipped cream and stuck two peppermint sticks into the drink.

“And voila! Melonyʼs Peppermint Hot Cocoa. Enjoy,” she said, bowing like a chef presenting their main course.

Cala grabbed her mug, carefully blowing on it before putting it to her lips. The sweetness and hotness of the cocoa and the cool, minty taste of the peppermint clashed in her mouth, creating a wonderful icy-hot sensation. It was like a party in her mouth.

“Mmm...” they hummed in unison.

“This is the best hot cocoa Iʼve ever tasted,” Cala complimented.

“Iʼm glad you like it. The peppermint does wonders, doesnʼt it?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Cala nodded. “It makes it have this icy-hot feeling in the mouth. Really refreshing.”

“Agreed. Itʼs a shame that Gordie and Winter donʼt care for peppermint all that much.”

“I canʼt imagine why. The peppermint goes so well with the cocoa.”

Melony nodded. Her eyes fell on the substitute doll nestled in the crook of the girlʼs arm and she chuckled.

“Oh, you still have your dolly,” she quipped. “I hope you donʼt still carry it around everywhere like when you were a tot. What was it that you called it again? Midori?”

Cala flushed. “Auntie!” 

The woman giggled. “Iʼm just messing with you, love. Having a comfort item is not a bad thing, not at all.”

She then sighed longingly. “I remember when I first got you that doll. I remember you you wouldnʼt put it down for anything, not even to eat. Even after I left, your mum said that you would constantly keep it tucked under your arm.”

“W-Well, itʼs always kinda been a comfort item of mine. I guess it was like having a piece of you with me,” she replied, still slightly embarrassed.

A warm smile spread on the womanʼs face before it turned a bit serious. “Cala, Iʼve been meaning to talk to you.”

Cala nearly choked on her cocoa. She swallowed harshly, the cocoa feeling like lava in her throat.

“W-What about? D-Did I do something wrong?”

The womanʼs expression lightened. “Oh, no, dearie. Nothing bad. I just wanted to know how youʼre feeling about this whole predicament,” she assured her.

Calaʼs eyes fell onto the cup of cocoa, staring at the swirl of white and brown. What was there to say? It should be common sense that she wasnʼt happy about it.

Cala sighed before deciding to speak up.

“Well, obviously Iʼm not happy about it. Iʼd rather be with them in Sinnoh,” she stated. She stayed silent for a minute, realizing how rude that sounded.

“T-That sounded rude. Iʼm sorry, Auntie. I-I didnʼt mean for it to come out like that,” she stuttered, correcting herself.

“Donʼt be sorry, love. I understand.”

“Donʼt get me wrong — I love being with you guys, itʼs just I...I...um...er...” She couldnʼt exactly put what she wanted to say into words without sounding rude.

“Ughh!” she groaned, dragging her palms over her face in frustration.

“Itʼs okay, love. Take your time,” Melony soothed, reaching out to rub her back. “Just take a deep breath and try again.”

Cala obeyed, inhaling deeply and then exhaling. She felt herself calming down slightly. She felt that she was able to voice herself clearly.

“What I am trying to say is, I wish Mom and Dad didnʼt take that offer to go on that expedition. I love being around you guys and Iʼm happy to be staying with you, but I just wished that I was back home with them spending time together like we were supposed to.”

“I get that, Calabear,” Melony nodded, taking a sip of her cocoa.

“I know their work is important to them, but Iʼm their daughter. Why wouldnʼt they want to spend time with me?” She felt tears forming in her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

“A-Am I selfish for wanting them to pay attention to me?”

The Ice-type Leader could feel her heart aching at her nieceʼs broken voice.

“You are not selfish for wanting your parents to spend time with you,” she assured her. “They are your parents and they should be able to put aside some of their time to spend it with you.”

She nodded, though she was a bit unsure.

“Yeah, but then I feel guilty for being angry with them...”

“Listen, Cala, your anger is a hundred percent justified and you shouldnʼt feel bad for feeling that way. They promised you something and failed to fall through with it. And they also used their paid holiday to go on a work-related trip instead of spending time with their only child. You have every right to be angry with them.” She took her hand and brushed her thumb over the girlʼs knuckles in an attempt to comfort her.

“Really?” she asked with uncertainty.

“Of course. They made a promise and broke it. And I know how it feels to be promised something and have your parents break that promise. Thatʼs why I only make promises I know I can keep.”

“And so far, all the things youʼve promised me, youʼve followed through with them,” she pointed out, a ghost of a smile forming on her lips.

“And I intend on keeping it that way.”

The room fell into relative silence as the pair drank their pepperminty hot cocoa. Cala finally felt a sense of closure after confiding in her aunt, something she didnʼt feel when confronting her parents the day before her departure. It felt warm, comforting.

“Thank you, Auntie,” she whispered, breaking the silence.

“Thank me? For what, darling?” She raised an eyebrow.

“For listening to me and helping me,” she clarified. “This has been eating at me for a while now. When I talked to my parents about this, it felt...incomplete. I felt incomplete. But now, talking it out with you, I feel a sense of closure. I-I know we talked about it over the phone, but sitting here now in person just feels more...er...comforting.”

The Ice-type Leaderʼs heart swelled with love and pride. She walked over and pulled the girl into a hug.

“Iʼm glad I was able to help, Calabear,” she whispered, running her fingers through her hair.

Cala let out a small yawn, tiredness washing over her. 

Melony gave her a knowing smile. “Looks like someoneʼs getting sleepy.”

The girl shook her head defiantly. “No, no.” —she yawned again and rubbed her eyes— “My eyes are just...”

The woman giggled. “Riiiiight. Come on, finish your cocoa, and then itʼs right to bed.”

“Okay, Auntie,” she complied.

The two finished their cocoa and after Melony washed the mugs, the pair made their way up the steps. Once they reached Calaʼs room, Melony once again wished her goodnight.

“Goodnight, sweetie. For real this time,” she said playfully.

“Goodnight, Auntie,” she replied.

Melony made a beeline for her room. She was about to enter, when Cala called for her.

“Auntie?”

She cranked her neck back to meet the girlʼs blue eyes. “Yes?”

Cala hesitated before stepping forward. She rushed into her auntʼs arms, wrapping her lanky arms around her plump midsection. Melony was caught off guard but reciprocated the hug. The girl breathed in the womanʼs comforting scent of warm vanilla sugar mixed with peppermint.

She let out a content sigh before lifting her head so that their blue eyes met.

“I-I love you. I love you, Oba.”

Melony felt like crying from sheer joy and happiness. She hadnʼt been called “Oba” in years. It brought her back to when Cala was but a tot.

She squeezed her tighter and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

“I love you too, watashi no mei,” she whispered.

They stood like this for a while before Melony reluctantly pulled away. Cala immediately missed the warmth of her body.

“Goodnight, Calabear. Sweet dreams,”

“Night.”

Cala obediently returned to her room, closing the door behind her. Mizore and Parsnip were fast asleep, curled up next to one another. After shutting the bedside lamp off, she walked over to them and gave them each a kiss on the head.

“Goodnight, you two.”

She kicked off her slippers and climbed into the bed, careful not to wake her sleeping partners. She yawned again as her head fell against her pillow. She pulled the covers up to her neck and cuddled her doll.

That night, her dreams were filled with happiness and joy. She no longer cared that she wasnʼt home with her parents and they werenʼt with her because home is where the heart is. And at that moment, she really felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand there ya have it folks! Whew, my longest chapter to date. 63 words shy of 10,000.
> 
> That is why Gordie calls Cala "Mini", because she is essentially a miniature version of him.
> 
> Oba is the Japanese word for aunt.
> 
> Watashi no Mei means "my niece" 
> 
> Next chapter, Melonyʼs honorary children Marnie and Piers will appear and meet Cala. How will she take to the Spikemuth siblings? Find out next time on DragonBall Z!
> 
> Comments and critiques are appreciated. Have a great day/night!


	11. The Spikemuth Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cala meets Melonyʼs honorary children, Piers and Marnie. How will she take to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. School loves to think that just because we are online that we don't have other interests or hobbies.

_Poke, poke, poke._

Calaʼs face scrunched up as she felt something, or rather someone poking at her cheek. She rolled onto her side, burying her face deeper into her plushie.

_Poke, poke, poke._

Cala groaned and lightly shoved the perpetrator away.

“Mizore...Iʼll feed you later...” she mumbled subconsciously. “Itʼs too early...”

_Poke, poke, poke._

“Mizore, please... Go sleep...”

_Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke._

Cala growled, angry veins starting to pop out from her forehead. “Mizore, go back to sleep.”

_Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke—_

“Argh!” Cala aggressively shot up. She rubbed her bleary eyes with the back of her fists.

“Mizore, I said Iʼd feed you in a...” Her voice faltered as her vision adjusted, getting a clear visual of the disruptor of her slumber. The perpetrator was not the Fresh Snow Pokémon; she was curled up at the foot of the bed just as she was last night. Sitting on her lap was Apollo and Jade, clad in their Cubchoo onesies, both with huge grins plastered on their faces. One was holding a beautifully crocheted white blanket while the other a Snom plush.

“Morninʼ, Cala!” Apollo greeted.

“Wakey wakey, Cala!”Jade giggled

“Apollo, Jade..?” Cala let out a quiet yawn. “Rotom, what time is it..?”

 _“Bzzt! The time now is 7:55 am,”_ it replied, making Cala groan loudly.

“Guys, itʼs too early!” Cala whined, throwing herself back into the comfy pillows. “Why are you two up?”

“ʼCause itʼs time to get up!” Jade shouted.

Cala groaned and threw a pillow over her head. “No, itʼs time to sleep. Go back to bed...”

“Up, Cala, up!” Jade cried.

“Yeah, up, Cala!” Apollo yelled.

When Cala didnʼt budge, the boys decided that it would be a good idea to start jumping on the bed. Cala let out a surprised yelp as she felt herself bouncing along with them.

“Up, Cala, up! Up, Cala, up!” they chanted.

“Boys, please donʼt do that,” Cala begged. “Youʼll wake up Mizore and—”

Cala was interrupted by the sound of a loud, swine-like squeal and an annoyed yap. Too late.

Parsnip squealed in terror as his sleep was rudely interrupted by the furiously shaking bed. He bounced to and fro across the bed, being knocked into Mizore a couple of times in the process. Since he couldnʼt see, it made it all the more terrifying.

“Apollo, Jade, please stop. Youʼre scaring Parsnip!” Cala cried over Parsnipʼs piercing cries. That seemed to do the trick as they immediately ceased.

“Scawe Pawsnip?” Jade whispered.

“Yes, all your jumping scared the poor thing.”

Cala pushed the covers off her and crawled over towards the baby, who was trembling vigorously. He wailed and flinched back when he felt Calaʼs hand brush against his fur.

“Parsnip, itʼs me. Itʼs okay, baby. Iʼm here,” she whispered. She held her hand out in front of his nose for him to sniff. Once he recognized her scent, he lept into her open arms.

She slowly rocked him in her arms and stroked his fur. “Iʼm here, Iʼm here. Shh.” The Pig Pokémon began to relax in his trainerʼs arms. He nuzzle against her chest, trying to get as close to her as he could. 

She glanced over at Mizore, who had escaped to the floor in the midst of the jumping. “You okay, Mizore?” she asked.

“Glace,” Mizore nodded, annoyed that she was awoken from her slumber. She pounced back onto the bed to check that Parsnip was okay. Cala pet the top of her head. 

Apollo and Jade felt terrible for scaring poor Parsnip. They didnʼt mean to. They just wanted to play with their cousin.

“Sowwy, Pawsnip,” Jade murmured. “And Mizowe too.”

“Yeah, sowwy Pawsnip and Mizowe,” Apollo frowned. Mizore walked over to the pair and licked their tiny hands, accepting their apology. The boys giggled. They then turned their attention to Parsnip. Remembering what Cala showed them the previous day, they held out their hands for him to sniff. Once Parsnip recognized their scent, he gently nudged their hands with his nose.

“Whatʼs going on here?” a familiar voice rang.

All three heads turned toward the door. Melony stood at the threshold with a tired expression on her face, having just rolled out of bed, awoken by all the commotion.

“Mummy!” the three year olds greeted, abandoning the bed and rushing over to her.

“Apollo, Jade, what are you two doing up?” she questioned. She glanced over and noticed that Cala was also awake.

“Oh, no, did you two wake her?” She crossed her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow.

The boys couldnʼt look any more guilty as their eyes shifted towards the carpeted floor.

“Yes, mummy,” they whispered.

Cala began to grow nervous, afraid that her aunt would get mad at them. She hastily came to their defense.

“I-Itʼs okay, Auntie,” Cala said. “T-They just wanted to play.”

Melony sighed, shaking her head. “Boys, you should let Cala rest. She was up late last night. I think you need to apologize for disturbing her.”

The two nodded and looked up at the girl.

“Sowwy, Cala,” they chorused.

Cala smiled softly. There was no way she could stay mad at them.

“Itʼs okay. Iʼm not mad.”

They ran back to her bed to hug her. Cala set Parsnip down on a pillow before embracing the two boys.

“Come along, back to bed.”

“Okay, mummy!” The boys grabbed their motherʼs hands and were lead back to their room. Cala sighed as she fell back onto her pillows. Her two Pokémon curled up beside her head.

“Well that was quite a wake up,” she murmured. “I just hope that Auntie isnʼt mad at them.”

A few minutes later, Melony appeared beside Calaʼs bed after putting the boys back into their beds.

“Sorry about that, love,” she apologized.

“A-Are you angry at them?” she asked anxiously. “P-please donʼt be. They just wanted to play and—”

She was cut off by her auntʼs laughter. “Oh, darling, donʼt fret. Iʼm not mad at all.”

“Y-Youʼre not?”

When Melony shook her head, Cala let out a relieved sigh.

“They do this to me far too often,” she chuckled. “Did they... jump on your bed?”

Cala giggled and nodded. “Oh, yeah. Scared Parsnip out of his wits.”

“Figures,” Melony rolled her eyes playfully.

Cala let out a small yawn. In the midst of all the commotion, Cala completely forgot that she was still tired.

“Are you going to go back to sleep?” Melony asked.

Cala shrugged. As much as she wanted to sleep in, she didnʼt want to appear lazy to her aunt. Her mother was known to criticize her for sleeping past eight oʼclock, claiming that it wasnʼt productive. Besides, it was her fault she went to bed late; thatʼs what her mother would have said. Why should she get rewarded with more sleep? She pulled herself up again.

“I should really be up now anyway,” she whispered.

“But itʼs barely eight. And itʼs Saturday.”

“Um, Iʼve gotta feed Mizore and Parsnip...” —she yawned again— “Parsnip needs a bottle and Mizore becomes a terror if she isnʼt fed by eight.”

Melony giggled. “I think food is the last thing on their minds right now.” She motioned towards the two Ice-types, who had dozed off once more, snoring peacefully. Cala had her hands tied.

“B-But, itʼs already eight oʼclock and I should be up already. I donʼt need anymore sleep, it isnʼt productive—”

Melony wasnʼt having it. She gently coaxed Cala to lie back and reached for the duvet. Cala, defeated, willingly allowed her aunt to tuck her in.

“Nonsense. You need your sleep. It isnʼt your fault, it takes a bit to get used to the time difference,” she said.

“But—”

“Shhh...” she shushed gently, stroking her blonde hair. Cala let out another big yawn and rubbed her droopy eyes with her fists.

“A-Are you sure itʼs okay for me to sleep in? I-I donʼt want to trouble you...”

“Of course, dearie. Itʼs no trouble at all. Now, I donʼt want to hear any more protests.”

She leaned down and pressed her lips to the girlʼs temple. “Sweet dreams, Cala.”

And with that, Cala was left alone. Cala sighed and reached for her substitute plush.

“Well, Midori, I guess we donʼt have much of a choice here,” she mumbled to the doll. “Though I appreciate Auntie letting me sleep in...” —she yawned once more— “I feel lazy. Mom wouldnʼt like this...”

After starting at her plush for a few agonizing seconds, as if expecting it to respond to her, she spoke again.

“But, mom isnʼt here. Sheʼs in Johto, so she canʼt tell me off for sleeping in. I can sleep in if I want to and thatʼs just what Iʼm gonna do. To heck with her!”

Cala snuggled up against Midori and drifted off into dreamland once more.

Cala snoozed for a good two hours. She was in the middle of a really good dream about swimming in a pool of mint chocolate chip ice cream when she felt something cold and wet against her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with a round, pink nose and brown fur.

A smile formed on her lips. “Hi there, Parsnip,” she greeted.

“Swi!”

Cala reached out to stroke the baby Pokémonʼs fur. Out of her peripheral, she noticed Mizore waking up as well, stretching her limbs.

“Hi, Mizore.” She pet the top of the Pokémonʼs head.

“Glace!” Mizore yipped, licking her hand.

Cala giggled. “I bet you two are hungry, huh?”

“Nub!”

“Glace!”

“Alright,” Cala said as she sat up, pushing her feet into her slippers. “As soon as I get ready, Iʼll get a nice, cold bottle for you” —she gently bopped Parsnip on the nose— “and get you a bowl of yummy food.” She kissed the top of Mizoreʼs head.

After selecting her outfit for the day, Cala made her way to the bathroom and proceeded with her morning routine. Her outfit of choice was a simple blue Vanillite ringer tee, a matching blue drawstring zip up hoodie, blue and white striped tights, and black shorts. Instead of her usual big blue bow, Cala opted for a white hair ribbon. Once she smoothed her outfit and tied the ribbon into a bow, she collected Mizore and Parsnip, and the trio made their way downstairs.

As they reached the bottom, the delicious smell of breakfast filled Calaʼs nostrils. Her mouth began to water.

“Mmm,” she hummed, licking her lips. “Smells like pancakes.”

She made her way into the dining room where Winter and the triplets were already seated. Her aunt was busy slaving away at the stove. Snowdrop and Melonyʼs four Pokémon were seated a few feet away eating. There was an empty bowl next to Darmanitan for Mizore. Mizore scampered over and immediately began chowing down.

“Good morning,” Cala addressed.

“Good morning, Cala,” Winter grinned.

“Morninʼ, Cala!” Apollo and Jade beamed.

Dew just gave her a silent wave.

“Good morning, Calabear,” Melony smiled, turning her attention to the girl. “Did you have a good kip?”

“Uh-huh,” Cala nodded, heading towards the refrigerator to make a bottle for the baby.

“Is Gordie still coming over?” Cala asked, having noticed his absence. She sat down beside Winter and placed the teat of the bottle into Parsnipʼs mouth. She used her free hand to pour herself a glass of Oran Berry juice.

“He should be here soon,” Melony assured her. “He would never miss out pancakes.”

“Ooh, pancakes. I love pancakes.”

“Mumʼs pancakes are the best,” Winter stated, licking her lips.“They arenʼt like those thick Unovan pancakes. They are nice and thin. And we put Nutella and berries and squirty cream on top instead of syrup.” 

“Yum!” Cala sang. “That sounds delicious! I canʼt wait to try that.”

“Well, you wonʼt have to wait any longer because theyʼre done. Come bring up your plates.”

“Alright!”

Once Parsnip was fed, Cala brought her plate up to the stove. Melony placed three thin, large pancakes onto her plate along with two sunny-side-up eggs and a few plant-based sausages. The pancakes were the perfect shade of golden brown and Cala noticed that they were in the shape of a Snom.

“Thank you, Auntie.”

Cala skipped back to her seat. Winter had retrieved the Nutella, butter, whipped cream, and a bowl of assorted berries from the fridge and was already spreading the chocolaty and hazelnut spread onto her pancakes.

Cala grabbed a spare spreader knife and began doing the same. She gently layered the bottom two pancakes with the hazelnut spread and topped the third one with butter, whipped cream, and some Pecha and Bluk Berries. Melony helped the triplets with their pancakes and then served herself.

“Itadakimasu.”

Cala cut a piece of her pancakes and shoved it into her mouth. She hummed at the taste of the Nutella combined with the butter, whipped cream and berries. It tasted miles better than syrup.

"So guhd...” she moaned in bliss.

She swallowed. “This is delicious, Auntie! Your food is the best Iʼve ever tasted!”

Melony blushed. “Aww, thank you, love. Youʼre too sweet.”

_**DING DONG! DING DONG!** _

“Oh, that must be Gordie. Right on time.” Melony stood up and went to answer the door.

“So, Marnie should be here soon with her brother,” Winter reminded. “I canʼt wait for you to meet them.” 

Cala felt her heart skip. She had completely forgotten that there would be company that day. And now, Thereʼs two people? Cala twirled a chunk of pancake around on her plate, not responding.

Winter frowned at her cousinʼs silence. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, donʼt worry. Marnie is real nice, I promise,” she assured. “Iʼve told her all about you and she thinks youʼre a smashing good person. Just try to give her a chance, okay?”

Cala gave her a half-hearted shrug, shoving the chunk of pancake into her mouth. “Mkay.”

The door could be heard opening.

“Hey, ma,” Cala heard Gordie say. “Look who I ran into on my way over.”

“Oh, Piers, Marnie! Hello!”

Calaʼs heart fell into her stomach. Theyʼre _here already?_

Winter immediately perked up at the sound of her best friendʼs name.

“Marnieʼs here!”

She flew out of her seat and made a mad dash for the door.

“Mawnie, Mawnie!” Apollo and Jade chanted, following their sister. Even little Dew followed suit.

“Cʼmon, Cala!” Winter called from over her shoulder, motioning for her to follow.

The twelve year old sighed and slipped out of her chair, making her way over to the front door. She placed Parsnip into her hood and hid behind the corner, peering around until her eyes fell on the two visitors who were ushered inside.

Marnie, the same stoic black-haired, green-eyed girl from the photos, stood at the doorway embraced by Melony. She wore a well worn black faux fur coat and a pair of matching punk rock boots with sharp, pointed heels that would definitely poke an eye out. On her shoulder sat an unidentifiable Pokémon that looked similar to a Pikachu. There was a tiny, barely noticeable smile on her face.

“'Ello, Ms. Melony,” she said politely in a heavy accent. Her voice was soft like fluffy down pillows, however, her accent was thick and more rough. Cala had never heard an accent like that before. It was the complete opposite of her extended family's Northeastern, slightly thick yet soft accent. It shocked the twelve year old that such an accent came from such a small, dainty girl, who couldnʼt have been more than a year younger than herself. Marnie looked a little less scary in real life than in the pictures. In fact, Cala could say that she was quite cute, in a weird way.

Once Melony pulled away, it was Winterʼs turn to hug her.

“Marnie!” she squealed, practically pouncing on the eleven year old.

“Winter, I missed you.”

“You too!”

“Meeko, itʼs so good to see you again.” Winter reached over to pet the “Pikachu” on her best friendʼs shoulder.

“Peko!”

“Piers, darling, how are you?”

Standing next to Gordie was a tall, lanky, black and white haired man, the same one from the photos. He was around Gordieʼs age and and had poor posture. Unlike Marnie, he wasnʼt dressed for the cold weather. Instead, he wore a studded leather jacket paired with a black shirt with Galarian Zigzagoons, ripped black jeans with fishnet tights underneath, and chained and spiked black platform boots. His long hair was pulled back into messy Tauros-tails. On his neck was a choker entirely covered in even more spikes and chains; it resembled the collars roughnecks would put on their canine Pokemon to make them appear tough and vicious. Cala found him very intimidating, even more so than Oleana! The triplets werenʼt afraid of him, not even little Dew. Jade and Apollo giggled as they clung to his legs.

“ʼM fine, Ms. Melony,” he responded in the same accent as Melony pulled him into an embrace.

“Have you two been eating?” Melony frowned as she pulled away, holding up one of his scrawny arms. “I swear you two get thinner and thinner every time we meet.”

Piersʼ pale cheeks darkened, embarrassed that Melony still fussed over him at twenty-two years old.

“Yes, weʼve been eatinʼ.”

“Are you sure you donʼt need me to send for more groceries for you?”

“We have enough to last us another week or so. Weʼre good, ya donʼt hafta waste yer money.”

“Nothingʼs a waste when it comes to my precious babies.” She reached up on the tips of her toes and pinched his bony cheek, making his cheeks darken even more.

“Weʼre having pancakes for breakfast. Why donʼt you join us,” she declared, leaving no room for debate. “Oh, and there is someone very special I would like you both to meet.”

“Our cousin is visiting for a couple of months,” Winter informed her friend. “Remember I told you about her?”

“The chapette with the Glaceon, right?”

“Thatʼs her.”

Cala panicked as they started making their way back to the dining room. She ran towards the table and proceeded to crawl underneath. She used her chair to conceal herself further. She hugged her knees to her chest, making herself smaller, as she heard footsteps drawing closer. Mizore, sensing her trainerʼs distress, joined her. She rubbed her face against the girlʼs leg in an attempt to comfort her. Cala ran her fingers through the Ice-typeʼs cold, silky fur to calm herself.

“So, Gord, I finally get to meet this “Mini” person youʼve been prattlinʼ on about non-stop for the past three weeks, eh?” Piers asked.

“Oh, youʼll love Mini. Sheʼs the sweetest girl youʼll ever meet.”

As they arrived, they were met with an empty dining room table.

“Whereʼs Cala?” Melony wondered.

“I swear she was behind me when I went to the door,” Winter frowned.

“Maybe sheʼs hiding,” Gordie thought aloud.

“She must have seen Piers and gotten frightened,” Melony frowned.

“Donʼt take it personally,” Gordie told his best friend. “Sheʼs shy as a Wimpod. This happens quite often.”

“Ah, donʼt worry ʼbout it. Marnie was the same way as a tot.”

“Itʼs okay, Mini, no need to hide,” Gordie said in a soft voice. “Piers is a nice guy, he wouldnʼt hurt a Cutiefly. Unless, of course, it bit ʼim. Then, heʼd bite it back.”

“Gordie, donʼt say that,” Melony chided, rolling her eyes as Gordie snickered.

“No need to be afraid, Pumpkaboo. Piers and Marnie are quite friendly,” she assured her. “Please come out.”

Cala was tempted to come out of her hiding spot, but ultimately didnʼt budge. Why did she have to be so shy around new people? Itʼs not like she wanted to be this way. Cala would love to meet new people. In fact, she craved for human friends other than her cousins, but her shyness always got in the way of it. She hated, no, detested it! The girl watched their feet shuffle aimlessly as they searched for her.

“Cala?”

“Mini?”

Cala started to relax as their search continued until a little body knelt down and blue eyes met hers. It was Dew.

Calaʼs eyes widened in panic. She put a finger to her lips.

“Donʼt tell,” she mouthed.

Dew nodded and put a finger to his own lips, showing that he understood.

Cala sighed quietly with relief as Dew let her be. Unfortunately, her victory was short-lived as Jade bent down to see what his brother had been looking at.

A crooked grin spread on his face. “Cala!”

Cala panicked. “Shhh...” she shushed as quietly as she could. “Donʼt tell them—”

“Found Cala!” he yelled, alerting the adults. He pointed under the table where she was hidden. “Found Cala, found Cala!”

Cala glowered. _Little traitor..._ she though bitterly.

Her annoyance turned into anxiety as Gordie walked over towards his younger brother. The sound of the chair scraping against the floor burned her ears as Gordie moved it to the side and knelt down, getting a clear view of his little cousin.

“Cala?” he said when he spotted her. “What are you doing down there?”

Cala shrugged silently, eyes casting downward.

“Donʼt ya wanna meet my friend?”

Cala shrugged again, unsure. “Dunno.”

“Hey, look, I was just kidding about the whole Cutiefly thing. Piers may look like a ratty, rabid Zigzagoon,” —he chuckled as Piers gave him a decreet one-finger salute and muttered “tosser” under his breath— “but heʼs pretty ace. The blokeʼs basically my brother, he wouldnʼt hurt ya, because Iʼd hurt ʼim first.”

“What is this, Pick-on-Piers day?” the black and white haired man groaned.

Cala couldnʼt help but giggle.

“And Marnie, sheʼs just like you. Sheʼs a really sweet lass. You trust me, right?”

Cala considered it for a moment. Maybe she judged them a bit too soon. After all, they were close with her cousins. Looks can be decieving.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Cala crossed her arms over her chest, unconvinced.

Gordie smirked. “I promise,” he repeated, marking an “X” over his heart. “Now, come on out.” He held out his hand.

Cala let out a shaky breath, heart hammering in her chest. _Well, here goes nothing._

She took his outstretched hand and crawled out from her hiding spot. She immediately reached for Mizore, scooping the Pokémon up into her arms and burying her face into her light blue fur. She could feel the siblingsʼ eyes on her, which did not help to ease her anxiousness. She started rocking back and forth on her toes. Gordie placed a comforting hand on her back.

“Piers, Marnie, this is our cousin Cala. Cala, this is Piers and his sister Marnie,” he introduced.

Cala peaked out from behind Mizore, her gaze falling on Marnie first. The green-eyed girl gave her a barely there smile and a wave.

“'Ello, chapette. Nice to meet ya,” she greeted.

Cala shuffled her feet slightly before offering Marnie a small wave and a barely audible “hi.”

Piers chuckled. “Skittyish wee lass she is.”

Marnieʼs “Pikachu” hopped off her shoulder and gave a wide grin and a wave to her and Mizore.

“Peko!”

“Anʼ thatʼs Meeko.”

Calaʼs lip curled upward slightly and she gave the Pokémon a wave. She had never seen a Pikachu like that before. She didnʼt remember seeing it in the Regional Variants chapter of her book the night before. Maybe it was just recently discovered? 

Piers began inching closer towards the girl, causing her to flinch back, keeping her guard up. She held Mizore closer to her chest. He knelt down to her eye level and Cala had to force herself to look at his face. She noticed the black winged eyeliner curling upward at the corners of his eyes. His white eyelashes were long and thick due to mascara. His pale eyelids were decorated with smoky eye shadow, giving him the appearance similar to that of a Galarian Zigzagoon, as if he didnʼt already look like one. The nails on his bony hands were painted with shiny black and white lacquer. The cherry on the cake was the black matte lipstick that coated his chapped lips. Up close, he didnʼt look scary at all. Up close, he looked beautiful. He was a beautiful specimen, truly beautiful, Cala mused. Her cheeks turned a rosy red.

“ʼEllo, Cala. Mʼ Piers. Nice to meetcha,” he spoke. His heavily accented voice was low and raspy yet the sound was soft and melodious; it was a pleasant treat to the ears. Cala wondered if he was a singer.

“Um...h-h-hello, M-Mr. Piers,” she mumbled, struggling to maintain eye contact.

Piers let out a bark of laughter that made Cala jump. Did she say something wrong already? Oh, great...

“Ya donʼt need to call me “Mr,” Cala; Iʼm barely your cousinʼs age. Just Piers is fine.”

His eyes shifted towards the Glaceon in the girlʼs arms.

“And whoʼs this little one?”

“M-My friend, Mizore.”

He stretched a hand out towards the Ice-type. Mizoreʼs eyes narrowed suspiciously. She didnʼt know if she could trust this guy. She cautiously sniffed it. A few seconds later, he moved his hand under Mizoreʼs chin. Mizore began to growl, but it soon died down into a content purr as she closed her eyes in pure bliss. She pushed her head into his palm, wanting more.

 _Wow..._ Cala thought in bewilderment. _Even Mizore likes him. Well, no surprise there. Mizore likes everyone._

“It seems like yer little friend has taken a likinʼ to me,” Piers stated, chuckling as Mizore began licking his coated fingers.

“S-She does that a lot. She l-likes pretty much everyone f-for the most part...” Cala trailed off slightly.

Piers gave her a warm, genuine smile and Cala could feel her anxiety melting away like snow in the springtime. Maybe these pair of punk siblings werenʼt so bad after all.

“Well, I donʼt know about you all, but I am starving!” Gordie said loudly. “Cʼmon, these pancakes arenʼt gonna eat themselves!”

“Youʼre right, Gord. Mustnʼt let breakfast get cold. Come, dearies, Iʼll fix you two a plate.”

Breakfast was livelier than usual with the two new additions sitting at the table. The three adults chatted about the upcoming Gym Challenge season (Cala was astounded to learn that Piers was not only a Gym Leader, but a Dark-type Gym Leader, the only one in the entire world!) and Marnie and Winter catched up on each otherʼs lives. Cala was tempted to join in on their conversation, but decided against it, feeling out of place. Instead, she turned her attention to the Pokémon. While the others were enjoying their food at a moderate pace, Mizore and Meeko were chowing down like they havenʼt eaten in years.

“Your Glaceonʼs got quite the appetite, chapette.” Cala nearly jumped out of her skin as Marnie spoke. Cala whipped around to face her.

“Y-Yeah. Youʼd think that she hadnʼt eaten in years,” she said, a quiet laugh escaping her lips. She shoved a chunk of pancake into her mouth.

“Meekoʼs the same way. Her gut is like a bottomless pit; never satisfied,” Marnie chuckled.

Cala giggled. “Mizoreʼs like a black hole. Just when you think sheʼs had enough, sheʼs at your feet, begging for more treats.”

“Meeko doesnʼt even wait for us to give her treats. She helps herself to the cabinets. Me bruva had to lock ʼem up tight.”

Cala glanced over at Meeko, who was curled up on the tiled floor with a satisfied smile on her face. Her tiny paws rested on her protruding belly.

“Iʼve never seen a Pikachu eat like that before.”

. . . ?

“Pikachu..?” Marnie arched an eyebrow in confusion. “Meekoʼs not a Pikachu.”

“S-sheʼs not..?” Cala felt her cheeks starting to heat up. “Oh, gosh, Iʼm s-so sorry. I could have sworn it was a Pikachu. It looks so much like one. Oh, gosh, Iʼm sorry—”

“Donʼt sweat it, chapette.” Marnie fanned her hand.

“Yeah, itʼs not your fault youʼve never seen a Morpeko before. And it does look similar to Pikachu,” Winter chimed in.

“Morpeko...”

She pulled out her Rotom Phone, turned it on, and pointed it at the electric rodent.

“Rotom, please give me more info on Morpeko.”

_“Bzzt! Right away, Cala!”_

The image of Morpeko appeared on Rotomʼs screen.

 _“Bzzt! Morpeko, the Two-Sided Pokémon. An Electric and Dark type. It carries electrically roasted seeds with it as if they’re precious treasures. No matter how much it eats, it always gets hungry again in short order,”_ Rotom reported.

“No matter how much it eats, it always gets hungry again in short order,” Cala repeated. “Gee, and I thought Mizoreʼs appetite was a hassle.”

“Eh, weʼve gotten used to it,” the green-eyed girl shrugged. “Weʼve started feeding Meeko these treats that surpress a Pokémonʼs appetite. They work for the most part.”

“Hmm...” Cala mused. “Maybe Mizore could use some of those...”

Soon, everyone had finished their breakfast and after helping with the dishes, they all piled into the sitting room. Melony had changed into her gym uniform and was heading out to the gym for a few hours.

“Come give mummy kisses goodbye!”

Apollo and Jade immediately stampeded over and Melony scooped them up into their arms. She peppered their faces with kisses and they reciprocated.

“Bye-bye, mummy!”

“Bye, my loves. You two will be good boys for Gordie and Piers right? You wonʼt cause them any trouble?”

“We wonʼt, mummy!” they replied with huge smiles.

Melony returned their smile and gave them another peck on the cheek. Dew waltzed over toward the trio, tears already clouding his vision. Melony set the two boys down and lifted Dew into her arms. The three-year-old rested his head on her chest, his arms slithering around her neck.

“Bye-bye, my little Honeydew. Mummy will be back in a few hours, okay?”

The boy nodded silently. Melony squeezed him tight and kissed his chubby cheek.

“I know youʼll be a good boy for Piers and Gordie, right?”

He nodded again.

“Good.” She gave him another kiss.

“Bye, mum.”

“Bye, Ms. Melony.”

Winter and Marnie walked into Melonyʼs warm embrace.

“Try not to torture your brothers too much, okay? Just a little bit is fine.”

“Ma/Ms. Melony!” Gordie and Piers protested.

Melony and the girls giggled. “Just kidding.”

“We wonʼt, mum,” Winter replied. “Weʼll just do the usual stuff.”

“Anʼ Weʼll make sure to keep ʼem in check,” Marnie responded.

Melony chuckled, planting a kiss on both of their cheeks. “Thatʼs my girls.”

Melony then beckoned Cala over. Cala hastily rushed into her auntʼs arms. Though she knew that she was safe in the company of her five cousins, she didnʼt want her aunt to go. Call her clingy if you will, but by Arceus, she had every right to be! Especially since she didnʼt get enough affection back at home. Her mother wouldʼve gone so far as to say that Melony had spoiled Cala with her love and affection.

“Can I go with you, Auntie? Please?” she mumbled into the womanʼs shirt.

“Oh, love, Iʼll only be gone for a few hours. Besides, Iʼm sure youʼll have much more fun here with Winter and Marnie.”

Cala frowned, her gaze dropping to the carpeted floor. “Okay...”

Melonyʼs heart began to ache. “Oh, sweetheart.”

She cupped the girlʼs face with her warm hands. She tilted her head ever so slightly so that their blue eyes locked.

“Sweetie, Iʼll be back at two oʼclock, half past the latest; itʼs only a few hours from now. You wonʼt even know Iʼm gone.”

“You promise?” she whispered.

“Cross my heart.”

Cala nodded. “Okay, Auntie.”

Melony planted a kiss on her cheek and embraced her again.

“Cʼmere boys. You know youʼre not exempt from my love.”

“Yeah, yeah, Iʼm cominʼ” Gordie rolled his eyes and stood up along with Piers. They allowed the woman to hug them and kiss their cheeks, albeit reluctantly. After exchanging their final goodbyes, Melony was out the door and headed for the stadium.

“Hey, why donʼt we play with the Switch,” Winter suggested. “We can play Just Dance.”

Cala perked up. She loved watching videos of it on PokéTube, but never had the chance to play it herself.

“Sure, Iʼm down for a few rounds,” Marnie responded. A small smirk formed on her face. “But, Iʼm gonna kick yer butt all the way to Wyndon.”

Winter scoffed playfully as she connected the Switch to the television. “Fat chance.”

“Gordie, Piers, wanna play?” She waved two pastel blue Joycons at them.

“Sure, why not,” Piers answered, taking a Joycon. Boy did he love a good game of Just Dance. 

“Sure, as long as you donʼt stomp on my foot because Iʼm winning like you did last week,” Gordie said, grabbing the other Joycon.

Winter giggled. “That was an accident.”

“Yeah, and Iʼm the King of Bountiful Harvests,” he retorted dryly, causing Piers to chuckle.

“Cala?” Winter held out a white Joycon. “Wanna play?”

A grin formed on Calaʼs face and she accepted the Joycon. “You bet!”

After connecting their Joycon and loading up the game, they were ready to play.

“What song should we pick first?” Winter asked as she scrolled through the songlist.

“What about _Bad Guy?_ ” Marnie suggested.

“Maybe. Or, what about _Baby Sharpedo—”_

“No!” Gordie and Piers interrupted with a shout.

“Good Arceus, no! I do not need to have that song in my head again!” Gordie gripped his beige and blond locks. It took two months for the triplets to grow out of their “Baby Sharpedo” phase. Every day that he babysat, he was forced to listen to that annoying song for hours on end. He nearly cried tears of joy when the triplets seemed to lose interest in the song. You could say that he was traumatized by it, and rightfully so.

“Okay, okay, no _Baby Sharpe_ _do,_ ” Winter giggled.

“What ʼbout you, chapette? You got a song idea?”

“Hmm...” Cala mused, glancing at the wide selection of songs. Her eyes fell on _Dance Mankey,_ a song she had been obsessed with for months.

“ _Dance Mankey_ ,” she decided.

“Ooh, _Dance Mankey_! I love that song.”

“Good choice, chapette. Not too hard, but not easy either.”

“Ugh, great. Another song I canʼt stand,” Gordie groaned.

“Well, itʼs better than _Baby Sharpedo_ , thatʼs for damn sure,” Piers said matter-of-factly.

After selecting their dancers, the five of them were ready to go. They spread themselves out (thankfully, the sitting room was quite large and they were able to distance themselves and see the television screen effectively) and prepared themselves as the iconic Electropop song began to play.

The five of them began dancing without delay, singing along to the catchy song. Cala was entranced by Piersʼ singing. The raspiness of his voice, which would have been grating to the ears, was very mellow and euphonious, like an Absol using Perish Song. His rough accent, which would have ruined the song if sung by someone inexperienced, actually blended well. It was truly a treat to hear.

All of them were able to flawlessly mimick their dancerʼs movement. Cala was genuinely surprised with herself as she continued to rack up points. She wasnʼt really the dancing type, but you wouldnʼt have been able to tell with how many perfects she was getting. Sometime during the song, the triplets, Mizore, Meeko, Shuckle, and Snowdrop had all joined in too, trying to copy them. The others were doing well, but due to Shuckleʼs limited mobility, the best he could do was wiggle his limbs, which nearly made them all collapse from laughter. They were having a ball. After the song finished and the points were tallied up, they had discovered that not only had Cala gotten the highest score, but she had also broken Gordieʼs previous record.

“Cala, you broke Gordieʼs record!” Winter squealed, embracing her only cousin tightly. “Iʼve been trying to beat one of his high scores for ages and you got it on the first try!” 

“Impressive, chapette,” Marnie hummed, giving her a thumbs up.

“Youʼve got quite the dance moves there,” Piers complimented. “Iʼd say yer better than me.”

“Youʼve got me beat, Mini. Well done,” he grinned, ruffling her hair. “Guess I gotta work harder to keep my my scores from being beat.”

Cala blushed at all of the praise. “I-It was nothing. I-I was j-just copying what I saw on screen.” She tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Donʼt sell yourself short, Mini,” Gordie insisted. “It took me a whole month to get that score. You did a right good job if I do say so myself.”

Cala smiled shyly. “Hehe, thanks.”

“Next song! Now, we can dance to _Bad Guy_.”

The eight of them continued and after nearly an hour, the decided to stop and switch to Mario Kart 8 Deluxe instead. Their legs burned and each of their foreheads were drenched in sweat. The six of them sat on the sofa and selected their characters and karts. Since Mario Kart only allowed up to four players, Marnie and Piers decided to take turns. Winter selected Isabelle while Cala chose Rosalina, Gordie picked Link, and the sibling decided on Dry Bones. Of course, Gordie chose to go with a 200cc race and it was just their luck that the first track up was the dreaded Rainbow Road.

“Oh, great. Weʼre already off to a rubbish start,” Piers complained.

“200cc and Rainbow Road. A recipe for disaster,” Cala mumbled. “Iʼm a little rusty.” 

“Ugh, Gordie, why did you have to go and pick 200cc?” Winter pouted. “And now, we have to race on Rainbow Road.”

“Because I know itʼs challenging for you lot. Itʼll be an easy win for me,” he explained, giving her a cheeky smirk.

“Donʼt get cocky, mate. I can still stomp yer sorry behind into the ground.”

“Youʼre on.”

After the countdown, the race began. Cala was able to achieve the starting speed boost trick and shot in the lead. Rosalina was a pretty easy character for her to control; it was the one she used the most and overtime, she had gotten used to handling her. However, since Cala hadnʼt played Mario Kart in some time, her movement were a little shaky. She bumped into a railing and dropped back and a few characters passed her, including Gordie and Piers.

“Hey! Who hit me with a red shell?” Winter growled as she was bumped back from forth place to seventh.

Cala giggled. “Whoops, my bad.”

Gordie was currently in first place, with Piers tailing behind him in second. Piers was holding three green shells, which normally wasnʼt likely to hit their intended target, but Piers had developed a strategy to make sure that it did.

He waited until the right moment before firing them one after another. Gordie swerved, narrowly avoiding the first two. He laughed, thinking he had outsmarted him, but he had played right into Piersʼ trap. Piers fired off the final green shell, and he was able to successfully hit Gordie, knocking him back to second, and stealing first.

“Eat that, ya wanker!” he cackled like a madman.

Gordie just sucked his teeth and discreetly flipped him off.

“Iʼll get you back...”

Cala and Winter were doing pretty well for themselves. They were in forth and third place respectively and had managed to stay there during the entire first lap.

“Hey, um, whoeverʼs in first place, youʼve got a blue shell coming your way,” Cala warned.

Gordie smiled evilly to himself. _Perfect, just perfect._

Piers immediately forced his kart to stop and began backing up, allowing Gordie and a few computer players to pass him. This allowed him to avoid the blue shell and instead, it wound up hitting Gordie, who had snagged first place again.

Gordieʼs eye twitched and his teeth grinded harshly against each other. Out of his peripheral, he saw Piers smirk.

“Oh, thatʼs bollocks!”

“Donʼt hate the player, hate the game,” the Dark-type leader shrugged.

The race had come to a close and Piers had snagged first place. Gordie came in fifth, Cala in third, and Winter in second.

“Good game,” Cala grinned. “Youʼre really good at this.”

“Yeah, you knocked Gordie right off his high Horsea,” Winter giggled as her older brother sulked and pouted.

“Nyahhh, whatever.”

“My turn,” Marnie said as she took the Joycon from her brother.

“Youʼre going down, Winter. You, too, chapette.”

“Dream on,” the cousins countered simultaneously.

Two hours, a lunch break, and many, many races later, their game came to an end. The only reason they went for so long was because Gordie kept demanding for rematches after Piers, Marnie, Winter, and Cala kept beating him. He swore they were working together to prevent him from winning and he was right. But after an hour and a half of teasing him, they finally allowed him to win a match. Afterwards, he and Piers took the triplets upstairs, as it was their nap time.

“Hey, I know what we can do,” Winter said as she placed the Joycons back in their case. She turned to Marnie with a sly smile.

“You thinking what Iʼm thinking?”

Marnie returned the sly smile with one of her own, which sent shivers down Calaʼs spine.

“Oh, yeah.”

Cala rose an eyebrow in confusion. “W-what are you talking about?”

Winter giggled and Marnie covered a manicured hand over her mouth as she smiled.

“Youʼll see. Come on.” Winter grabbed the girlʼs hand and the trio made their way upstairs to Winterʼs room, tiptoeing so as to not disturb the triplets.

Winterʼs room was exactly how Cala imagined it would be. The walls were painted a baby blue color with white snowflakes sprinkled all around. The sheets on her bed were an exact match to the walls and a sparkly white canopy gracefully draped over the bed. The bookshelf beside her bed was chock-full of books, all arranged by color, forming a rainbow. Just next to her bed, on a soft, white, round carpet was an impressive collection of stuffed Ice-type Pokémon plushies. There had to be about a dozen of them and they were all in excellent condition. On the right side of the bed sat a beautiful white vanity with bright LED lights circling around the mirror. 

Winter lead the girls to her vanity, which was covered in bows, hair clips, hair spray, lip gloss, and other beauty supplies. The two began scooping them up. Winter handed Cala some brushes, combs, two handheld mirrors, and bottles of nail lacquer.

“Are we gonna be doing makeovers?” she asked.

“Oh, yes, but not on us.” Winter gave a devilish grin.

“Weʼre gonna be using this stuff on our bruvas,” Marnie clarified, giving another spine-chilling smirk.

Cala arched an eyebrow. “On them? W-Wonʼt they get mad?”

“Oh, no. They always let us do this to them. We...have our ways.” The two best friendsʼ lips curled up with matching evil smiles. Cala sweatdropped, shuddering as more chills were sent down her spine.

 _These two are a force to be reckoned with. Donʼt wanna get on their bad side,_ Cala thought.

They returned downstairs and Gordie and Piers were seated back on the sofa, their attention focused on some television show and completely obvious to the three girls. Marnie and Winter tittered, hiding the supplies behind their backs.

“Oh, Gordie~!”

“Hey, Piers!”

“What?” the two men whipped their heads around and once the girls revealed the supplies, spreading them out on the coffee table, the color drained from Gordieʼs pale face. Piers wasnʼt unnerved in the slightest; he was used to Marnie and Winterʼs makeovers at this point and had just accepted them without a fight. Actually, he quite liked them. Gordie didnʼt mind it much either, however today, he had decided to style his hair, which depending on the day, could take either a few minutes to a few hours. Today, the aforementioned was just one of those days.

“Not today, guys. It took me forever to style my hair this morning. Maybe another time,” he declined. “But, you can still paint my nails if youʼd like.”

Winter wasnʼt fazed. “Gee, thatʼs too bad. I was really looking forward to practicing my Kalosian plaits. I think youʼd look great in them.”

There was a calm, devious, almost manipulative tone to her normally sweet cousinʼs voice that made Cala shiver.

“Too bad. I wonder what Ms. Melony will think when she finds out what really happened to her favorite vase three months ago,” Marnie spoke, her voice equally as sly.

Gordieʼs eyes widened.

“Yeah, and how you didnʼt listen to her _and_ told her a porkie about it, too,” Winter added, giving him a sickeningly sweet smile laced with malice.

Cala could see the sheen of sweat clinging to Gordieʼs forehead. He had complety forgotten about that ordeal. He had covered it up by saying he had accidentally dropped it while cleaning it and had it replaced. Oh, his mother would have his head and freeze it solid if she ever found out that not only had he disobeyed her but on top of that, lied to her. He would be a dead man.

 _Curse these manipulative little buggers,_ he thought sourly.

He had no choice but to give into their demands.

“Okay, okay, fine!” he caved.

Winter and Marnie grinned at each other and skipped over toward their brothers as if they didnʼt just try and manipulate one.

“Great! Marnie, you can paint his nails and Iʼll do his hair. Cala, you can do Piersʼ hair.”

Cala hesitated before inching towards the black and white haired man. “Um.. a-are you sure th-this is okay..? Y-You donʼt have to i-if you donʼt want to.”

“Itʼs cool, ʼM used to it by now,” Piers replied nonchalantly.

Both men lowered themselves to the floor. Piers pulled his Taurus-tails out from their confines, causing his hair to cascade down his back. Calaʼs eyes gleamed. His hair looked so soft like Mizoreʼs fur. She grew the urge to run her fingers through it. She sat behind him on the sofa and did just that. The thick black and white hair felt like the finest Silcoon silk between her fingers. It was so smooth and tangle-free and flowed gracefully through her fingers without getting caught in stray knots. It was perfect. It made her slightly envious.

“Your hair is so long and beautiful,” Cala whispered in awe. “I wish my hair was this long and soft. My hair just gets thicker, not longer.”

Piers chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh, no ya donʼt. This hair is such a bother. Time consuminʼ anʼ high maintenance. One wrong move, and it all goes to pot.”

Gordie guffawed. “Ainʼt that the truth. Once, he forgot to braid his hair before he went to bed and his hair looked like a Zigzagoon nest the next day.”

“You donʼt think this isnʼt?” She ran her fingers through her own hair. “This hair has a mind of its own. I waste about half a bottle of shampoo each time I wash it, it tangles a lot, it gets frizzy when itʼs too hot, and it hurts sometimes when I comb it.”

“Do you use any detanglers?”

“Well...no. I just try to force the tangles out the best I can.”

“Donʼt do that, itʼll cause your hair to break and make it even worse,” Piers told the girl. “I use Pantene Leave-on Detanglinʼ Milk. Works wonders.”

“Or you could use Johnsonʼs No More Tangles,” Winter chimed in. “Thatʼs what mum uses on our hair.”

“Pantene Leave-on Detangling Milk. Johnsonʼs No More Tangles,” Cala echoed.

“Anʼ if ya canʼt get it, you could always just use conditioner, let it sit for a bit, and then wash and comb it out. Makes it hurt less. Used that for Marnie,” he added.

“Huh. I wish mom would have told me that earlier 'stead of letting me struggle...” she mumbled, somewhat annoyed. Nonetheless, she gave Piers a grateful smile.

“Thank you for that.”

“No prob. Yer hair looks pretty healthy, so youʼre obviously doinʼ somethinʼ right. Just remember not to force the comb through. Gentle is the way to go.”

Cala nodded. “Donʼt worry, I will.”

“I have some of that detangling milk back at my flat. I can give you a bottle or two tomorrow,” Gordie offered.

“Oh, you donʼt have to. I have my own money; I can buy it myself.”

“Itʼs fine. Pantene sent me a dozen of 'em, free of charge. Keep your money.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. I can get more. I advertise and market lots of hair-care companiesʼ products. How else would my hair look this good and voluminous?” He flipped his hair with a flick of his wrist for emphasis, making Cala giggle. “It pays to be a good influencer.”

“Well, thanks, Gordie.”

Cala grabbed a brush and and began running it through Pierʼs locks, starting at his scalp. His flowing hair glided through the bristles of the brush with little to no resistance. After a few strokes, she stared on his hair. She decided on two simple Kalosian braids. The girlʼs tiny fingers skillfully weaved through the manʼs hair as she formed the braid. Her tongue peeked out from the corner of her mouth as she concentrated, making sure she didnʼt screw it up.

After a minute, she tied the end of the braids with two rubber bands. Cala sat back to admire the finished product. The two braids flowed down his back, ending right at the base of his spine. The black and white patches of hair meshed together to form a swirl similar to the pattern on a slice of marble cake. The braids were neat and tidy; not a single strand of hair was out of place. She was quite pleased with the outcome concidering she only had experience with braiding her dollsʼ hair, but she wondered if Piers would like it.

“Done,” Cala announced, handing Piers a mirror. He stood up, accepting it and took a gander at her handiwork. Cala chewed her lip and twiddle her thumbs as he reviewed her work in relative silence, holding up each braid in his hand. A million thoughts raced through her head. Did he not like it? Was it too girly? Was it not pretty enough? She felt her confidence starting to melt.

After a pregnant silence, he gave her a nod of approval and a smile.

“Ya did a right good job.”

Calaʼs eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah. Hate to say it, but they might be better than mine.”

A blush spread onto Calaʼs cheeks. “Y-Youʼre just saying that...”

“No, 'm serious. These look great.”

Her blush darkened. “W-Well, Iʼve only ever braided my dollsʼ hair since, ya know, I canʼt really braid my own.”

“Thatʼs not true. I used to plait Marnieʼs hair when she was a wee one and hers was shorter than yers.”

Cala stiffened as he reached out to touch her hair. His bony fingers ran through her soft blonde locks with ease as he hummed to himself.

“Yeah, I could make a nice plait out of this no problem. That is, if ya want me to.”

Cala pondered his offer. She had always loved braids and has always wanted her own hair braided and here was someone offering to braid her hair. It was elementary.

“Okay,” she agreed.

Piers grabbed a brush and got right to work. After running the brush through her hair a few times, he started on the braid. He chose to do a crown braid, mainly because that was the only braid he knew how to do on short hair. Calaʼs feet tapped excitedly as his fingers entwined her hair. It took him about ten minutes, and when he was done, he handed her the mirror.

Calaʼs eyes glittered in awe as she admired her new hairstyle. The braid was neat, with a few stray whisps hanging by her ears. She looked just like a princess. She felt like a princess.

“I love it!” she squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. “Thank you, thank you!” 

Piers was caught off guard at first at the girlʼs excitement, but recovered and gave the girl a gentle pat on the head and a smile.

“Yer welcome.”

“Done!” Winter announced, handing her brother the mirror. Since Gordieʼs hair wasnʼt nearly as long as Piersʼs, Winter had little to work with. Still, she managed to pull off two cute Kalosian plaits.

“Wow,” Gordie mused as he gaped at her work. “Youʼve gotten loads better, Wint. Love it.”

“Thanks, Gordie,” Winter gushed.

“Oi! Donʼt move yer hands!” Marnie cried out. “Youʼll muck it up.”

“Oops, sorry Marnie.”

“And ya gotta stop bitinʼ 'em. They look worse than me bruvaʼs.”

Gordie sweatdropped, laughing nervously. “Force of habit.”

Marnie, despite having to work with the Rock-type leaderʼs atrocious, unkempt fingernails, managed to coat them with a nice, glittery black lacquer that matched his shirt. Then, she used a thinner nail brush to form a treble clef on each of his middle fingers with white lacquer. She finished it off with nail coating.

“Done.”

“Wow, Marnie, Iʼm impressed.”

“Wow, Marnie!” Cala said as she stole a Glace at Gordieʼs nails. “Youʼre really good!”

Marnie blushed a bit, feeling quite chuffed. “Thanks, chapette. I also did me bruvaʼs nails 'cause he canʼt do' em to save his life. Itʼs like Nightmare on Elm Street.”

The girls and Gordie laughed while Piers let out an annoyed huff.

“Can you do mine next, Marn?” Winter asked.

“Oh, me too! Please, Marnie?” Cala begged.

“Oh, alright.”

Marnie painted Winterʼs nails first and then Calaʼs. She coated the ten-year-oldʼs nails with white lacquer and topped it off with light blue snowflakes. She did the same to Cala, only making her nails blue and the snowflakes white instead. Once Marnie finished coating the last nail with nail coating, the cousins admired their matching nails.

“Iʼve never had my nails painted before. Theyʼre beautiful! Marnie, youʼre amazing!” Cala cheered.

“Yeah, Marn, these are ace!”

“Thanks, you two.”

“Howʼs about we take a selfie? For the 'gram?” Gordie suggested.

“Ugh, now youʼre starting to act like Raihan,” Piers groaned.

“Cʼmon, Piers, donʼt be a spoil sport. Itʼs just a few pics. Iʼm not obsessed with Pokégram like he is.”

Piers just grumbled, but complied.

Gordie grabbed his Rotom Phone and turned it on levitate mode. The silver phone hovered above them.

“Rotom, I need you to take a selfie of us.”

 _“_ _Bzzt! Sure thing, sir!”_

The five of them scrunched together as Rotom floated in front of them. The three girls stood in front while Piers and Gordie stood behind. Gordie slung one arm around Piersʼ shoulder and the other around Calaʼs. Cala, Winter, and Gordie held their hands out, making sure their nails were in the shot while Piers made sure that his braids were in seen. Piers gave a half-hearted smile while Gordie, Winter and Cala gave genuine smiles. Marnie, on the other hand, just pushed the corners of her lips up into a smile, using her two index fingers, which Cala found a bit strange yet endearing.

_“Zzzt! Say 'Pikachu!'”_

“Pikachu!”

The camera flashed twice, capturing the photo. Rotom then hovered over so that they could take a look.

“Oh, yeah, this is definitely going on the 'gram,” Gordie said, nodding his head in approval. He opened Pokégram and immediately began typing in the caption.

“My, donʼt you all look lovely,” a familiar voice complimented.

Melony walked into the sitting room.

“Hey, ma.”

“' Ello, Ms. Melony.”

A grin appeared on Calaʼs face and she rushed towards her. “Auntie!”

Melony smiled warmly and pulled the girl into an embrace.

“Hello, Calabear,” she greeted. She twirled a stray lock of hair as she noticed her hairstyle.

“Oh, look at your hair.”

“Do you like it?” she asked. “Piers did it for me.”

“Itʼs lovely. You look beautiful, dear,” she nodded.

Cala gushed at the compliment. “And look,” —she held out her hands— “Marnie painted my nails. “Arenʼt they pretty?”

“She painted mine as well. And Gordieʼs,” Winter added, showing off her nails as well. “Weʼre matching!”

Melony chuckled. “Seems like you all had a grand time. Those are very nice.”

“Crap, itʼs half past two already,” Piers commented as he checked his phone. “Weʼve gotta head back to Spikemuth.”

“Aww!” the girls complained.

“But we were having fun!” Winter whined.

“Do we hafta?” Marnie groaned.

“I told ya before we left: the Chairman is cominʼ for gym inspection today. And I donʼt wanna hear Oleana mouthinʼ off at me for beinʼ late. Theyʼre gonna be there at three.”

Marnie sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

“Iʼll call you a taxi,” Melony offered.

“Thatʼs fine, Ms. Melony. Itʼs not that far a walk. You donʼt hafta—”

“Nonsense!” Melony interrupted. “Iʼm not letting you walk near Circhester Bay with that flimsy jacket you had on. Youʼll freeze!”

She pulled out her phone from her pocket, leaving no room for debate.

Cala frowned. She was really starting to enjoy having the Spikemuth siblings around, and now, they have to leave.

The siblings went to retrieve their coats from the coatrack and everyone walked them to the door to see them off. Piers and Gordie engaged in a complicated handshake that made Calaʼs head spin, before ending it in a bro hug.

“Nice to see you again, man,” he said. “Take care.”

“You, too, bruv.”

“Marn, it was so good to see you again,” Winter remarked as she pulled her best friend into a hug. 

“You, too, Winter. Had loads of fun,” she replied.

“Bye-bye, Meeko. It was nice to see you as well.”

“Peko!” Meeko squeaked happily.

Cala watched as her cousins and aunt said their farewells to the siblings. All of them were so close, like friends, like family. She began to feel guilty for beinging so judgmental toward them earlier. They may have looked scary to her, but they were some of the nicest people she had ever met.

“Um, Piers? Marnie?” she spoke in a whisper.

The siblings turned their attention to the twelve year old.

Cala rubbed her forearm nervously as she struggled to lift her gaze off of the floor. Her blue eyes met two pairs of green ones.

“I...um, h-had a lot of fun w-with you guys today,” she murmured. “I-In fact, I-it was the most fun I-Iʼve had in a-a while. So, um...thank you.”

Piers and Marnie exchanged looks at one another before smiles formed on each of their lips.

“I had fun with you, too, chapette,” Marnie replied.

“Yeah, youʼre a blast to hang out with,” Piers commented.

Calaʼs face flushed at his compliment. Her feet shuffled against the carpet.

“I-Iʼm sorry I j-judged you two.”

“No need to be sorry, chapette. Iʼm quite the judgy person meself. It happens.”

“B-But, I shouldnʼt have so quickly. I-Itʼs just that Iʼm really...”

“Shy,” Piers finished, lowering himself slightly to her level. “Yeah, I get that. I was a lot like you when I was yer age. But, you learn how to open up to people eventually. And you did a right good job opening up to Marnie anʼ me. Anʼ Marnie isnʼt a big people person either anʼ you managed to make her like ya.”

“Really?” Cala arched an eyebrow at the eleven-year-old. “Y-You like me?”

Now, it was Marnieʼs turn to blush. She lowered her gaze to the floor, giving her a bashful nod.

“S-So, does this m-mean weʼre friends?”

“Of course we are,” Piers replied.

“Yeah, of course,” Marnie remarked.

A bright smile formed on Calaʼs face. Her first friends! Her first set of human friends who werenʼt family members! She was delighted!

Marnie reaches out and slowly pulled Cala into an embrace. The girl stiffened for a slight second, but quickly relaxed. She had no reason to be afraid of them anymore. They were her friends now. She wrapped her arms around Marnieʼs small frame. Meeko nuzzled Calaʼs cheek and the girl giggled.

“And, you, too, Meeko. Youʼre my friend, too.”

“Peko!”

After Marnie released her, Cala took the initiative and hugged Piers, which shocked her extended family. They all cooed as Piers hugged the tiny girl.

“Goodbye, Piers. Goodbye Marnie.”

The Corviknight Cab was parked right in front, just beyond the gate. Melony gave the two siblings one more hug and kiss before sending them on their way. Cala watched as the Corviknight carried the carriage away, disappearing on the horizon.

“I hope I get to see them again before I have to go back home,” Cala whispered as she returned inside.

“Oh, you will, love. Iʼll make sure of that,” Melony assured her.

“So, I take it you three had a good time, yeah?”

“Oh, yes. We played Just Dance.”

“And Mario Kart.”

“And Piers kept beating Gordie.” The girls giggled as Gordie rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“I like Piers and Marnie. A lot.”

Melony smiled. “See? I told you you would.”

“Today was a really fun day, Auntie.”

“Well, Iʼm glad to hear that you enjoyed yourself. I have some news that might put you in an even better mood.”

“What is it?” Cala questioned.

“The pitch is fully frozen and all smoothed out and ready for ice skating.”

Cala gasped, a face-splitting grin growing on her face. “Really? It is?!”

“Yup. We can go as early as Monday morning.”

“Yay!” Cala bounced around like a Buneary. “Ice skating, ice skating! I canʼt wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Cala made some new friends! And this is the first, but certainly not the last time we will see Piers and Marnie. They will also not be the only friends Cala makes during her stay in Galar.
> 
> Brownie points to whoever can guess which movie character and what movie I got the name Meeko from.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and critiques are appreciated. Have a great day/night and I love you all❤️❤️


End file.
